LIfe and Other Distractions
by princessandthepen
Summary: Stephanie lives life as only she can.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since it's just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

So this is my second Fanfic story. My first was Distance. The stories are not related. I will probably take a few liberties with some of the characters and there is no real relation to the books. The story comes from my imagination, and takes place in current time. I'm really more of a Babe than a Cupcake, but I like Joe. So there won't be any Joe bashing in my story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The doors of the elevator opened to Ranger's penthouse and I stepped off into the well decorated foyer. Ranger had stopped by my cubical this afternoon and asked me to join him for dinner here at eight. I thought it'd seemed late for dinner, but Ranger sometimes kept odd hours. Just as I reached the door it opened and Ranger gave me a breath taking smile.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Ella just left dinner," he said helping me from my jacket and hanging it on the rack near the door.

"It smells delicious, what are we having?"

"Ropa Vieja, it's a Cuban stew. I think you'll like it."

I followed Ranger into the kitchen. There was a loaf of fresh bread on the cutting board, and a bottle or red wine in a glass decanter.

"Ella put the stew in the warming drawer below the oven. If you carry in the bread and wine I'll grab the stew and bring it into the dining room."

Stepping into the dining room I was surprised Ella had set the table with pearl colored dishes and beautiful deep brown linen tablecloth. The room glowed with soft light from the chandelier and two candles burning on the table. In the center of the table sat a small arrangement of white roses in a glass bowl. On a placemat at one of the settings was a small black box tied with a white ribbon.

"Babe is everything alright?" Ranger asked placing the tureen of stew on the table.

"Everything is so pretty. Did you have Ella do this for me?"

"I asked her to set the table and place this box at your place. She called down to the office today and informed me that she'd ordered a flower arrangement for the table."

I was a little stunned. Ranger had bought me a gift. "Aren't you going to open it Babe?"

"S-s-sure." I said taking my seat.

Once Ranger was at his place I reached down and picked up the box. My heart was beating so hard I was certain that it would jump from my chest. I took a small breath untied the bow. The lid of the box was labeled David Yurman. Ranger had bought me jewelry. Inside the box was a necklace. It was simple and stylish. It reflected Ranger's taste modern and clean.

"Are you going to take it out of the box?" Ranger asked.

I was worried that my voice would fail me so I simply nodded my head. He gave me a small smile and took the box from my hand. He held the necklace up so I could see the chain and then dropped the charm into the palm of his hand. When I gave the necklace a closer look I realized there were two pendants on the end of a long silver chain. One of the pendants was an intricate letter _B_ it was made of the same sliver as the chain and was accented diamond. The second pendant was dog tag studded with small diamonds across one side. On the other side there was an eight digit number engraved.

"What's this number?" I asked.

"It's my military serial number, Babe."

"I bought this for your birthday a couple weeks ago; but I was in D.C. and I didn't get a chance to give it to you then."

"I love it Ranger. Thank you. Help me put it on?"

I lifted hair off my neck and turned so that Ranger could close the clasp together. I could feel the heat from his hands on my skin and for a second I couldn't catch my breath. Once the necklace was fastened he placed a lingering kiss on the back of my neck.

The chain to the necklace was longer than I'd originally thought. It easily rested between my breasts. I wondered if Ranger had planned that or if it was just an amazing coincidence. I pressed my hand to the charms and turned to face Ranger.

"Thank you Ranger. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I'm Starving."

The rest of dinner was spent in companionable conversation. We discussed my plans for the weekend, and who we thought would win the Thanksgiving Day football games. Ranger told me about Julie's latest interests which include soccer and boys. He seemed to be distressed about her growing interest in the opposite sex. When I pointed out that he was once a boy he gave me a look that told me I wasn't helping.

Dinner lingered for an hour, and soon it was after nine o'clock. I excused myself from the table to go to powder room. When I came out Tank was standing in the living room speaking in a quiet voice to Ranger. I knew they would need their privacy so I went into the dining room and began gathering the dishes together.

"Babe leave the dishes. Ella is going to come up and take care of it. She made me promise I wouldn't let you lift a finger tonight."

"I can't let her clean all this up she cooked the meal that was more than enough."

"It's her job. Besides she loves to cook for you, and she really enjoyed setting up this evening."

"Well okay, but tomorrow I'm going to have to thank her for everything she did."

Ranger nodded, and pulled me to him for a kiss.

"There's Tres Leches in the fridge. Would you like some?"

"Ella made cake!" I said clapping my hands in excitement.

Ranger gave me one of his full smiles and my heart melted. I loved it when I could make him smile like that.

"If only I could get you to be that excited about me," Ranger teased kissing my lips softly and leading me into the kitchen.

To my surprise Ranger ate a few bites of his slice before putting his plate on the coffee table. Ranger almost never indulged in dessert. The house phone rang and Ranger excused himself to answer it. He was gone for a few minutes and when he came back he had a serious look on his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No just an alarm on an account. I sent Hal to check on it."

"This has to be the best meal I've had in a long, long time. The food was fabulous," I said.

"The company was great too." Ranger said sitting beside me and pulling me close. He placed a kiss at my temple and his lips lingered for a few seconds. We sat like that for a long time. Ranger seemed to be lost in his thoughts. I kept fiddling with my necklace, turning it over to read the numbers. It felt so personal that he'd had his serial number engraved into a present for me.

Ranger's cell phone rang and he pushed away to answer it. I was starting to get upset at all the distractions but I knew that it was part of Ranger's life. I was lucky to spend any time at all with him and time alone like this evening was very rare.

"Hello…ETA…Thanks…"

I knew that was my cue to make a graceful exit. Ranger needed to tend to business matters. I didn't want to get in the way. Plus if I could show the foresight to get out of the way at the right time I might get more chances to share time with him like this.

I stood up and walked into the foyer to retrieve my jacket and purse. When Ranger turned around from the kitchen where he'd been talking on the phone he saw me preparing to leave.

"…I'll call you back…"

"Babe you don't have to go."

"You're needed somewhere, and really I'm sleepy. I had two glasses of wine. You know how wine makes me drowsy."

"Let me get a couple guys to take you home."

"It's not necessary."

"Your safety is my priority. I want someone to drive you and see you inside."

"Thanks Ranger."

Ranger walked over and pushed the intercom button for the control room.

"Stephanie needs a ride…have someone follow so you can get back to Rangeman…do not leave until her apartment is secure…"

"Thank you for the birthday gift. It's beautiful."

"Babe." Was all he said before he leaned his body into mine and pushed me into the wall. I expected a kiss full of heat and lust. Instead Ranger barely pressed his lips to mine. "You should have beautiful things." Then he kissed me deeply and passionately. When he broke the kiss Ranger ran a finger down my cheek.

Seven Months Later…

"Officer Hottie is comin' up the street and a squad car is right behind him," Lula said. "They'll take a statement and fill out a report and maybe we can get out of here in a hurry. You know cops make me queasy. You might wanna to check your makeup, girl. You got mascara everywhere. Do you want me to call someone?" Lula was rambling.

I ran my fingers under my eyes in an attempt to fix my makeup before Joe saw me looking a complete mess. Joe's green Tahoe stopped next to the curb with the Kojak light flashing on top. A black and white patrol car skidded into place behind it.

I sighed and watched across the street as my ex-boyfriend exited from his SUV.

"I'd forgotten how sexy that man is," Lula said as Joe walked toward where I was currently sitting on the curb near the scene of my latest car disaster.

I couldn't argue. Joseph Morelli looks like a movie star. He is six feet of hard body, with black hair that curls over his collar when it needs to be cut. Currently he was at least two months overdue for a haircut. He has an ass that looks amazing in jeans and even better in nothing at all. He's the ultimate ladies' man.

The sly grin on his face spreading across his face would make a nun rethink her vows. His whiskey colored brown eyes were dancing mischievously as he walked toward me with that strut that always turns women's heads. Ready or not The Italian Stallion was about to re-enter my life.

"Hey, Cupcake" he smiled as he looked around at the scene. "I have to say I'm a little disappointed that you didn't blow anything up. A fender bender is really just child's play for you, huh?"

Looking up at Joe I couldn't stop the tears from springing into my eyes. I hated myself for crying but his teasing me was really the last straw. The whole thing was so embarrassing.

"Oh hey, don't cry. God you know I hate it when you cry." Joe said reaching out and pulling me up from the curb into his arms. "It's okay. I've got you. What happened?"

"I stopped at the red light, and the guy behind me didn't," I said sniffing and burying me head in his chest.

"And…"

"And that's it."

"I don't understand Cupcake you've had bigger disasters than this, and never shed a tear."

"Things were just going so well. I haven't lost a car in months. There haven't been any crazy people chasing me. I have some money in the bank. I was starting to feel like I wasn't a failure anymore. I guess it was just too good to be true," I said sniffing again and taking a step back from Joe.

"Cupcake," Joe said pressing a kiss to my temple. "You're not a failure."

He looked me over and the turned to look over the scene of the wreck. I could see his eyes scanning up and down the street. His facial expression and body language slipping into cop mode. He was assessing everything,

"Are you driving that Jeep Cherokee?" Joe asked. "I thought Ranger bought you a Lexus RX when you went to work there a few months ago."

"The Lexus is a company car."

"So you don't drive it all the time?" The tone in Joe's voice showed his obvious surprise.

It'd been nearly six months since I'd seen Joe. He'd been out of town for a while working undercover and since he'd come back I'd been avoiding him. The truth was I just didn't know what to say to him. A couple months before Joe left we'd had a fight. It was a stupid fight. I can't even remember what it was about. One night Joe came by my apartment and told me that when I was ready to settle down to give him a call. Then a few days later he left town on assignment for four months.

"Bombshell you okay? Do you need any help?" a voice called from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see Lester Santos and Bobby Brown disembarking from a standard issue Rangeman Ford Explorer.

"I'm fine guys," I said squaring my shoulders and trying to put on my though girl exterior.

"Do you need a ride or something?" Lester asked walking toward me.

"No I'm fine really. Just as soon as they finish filling out the report Lula is going to give me ride. So there's no reason for you to worry."

Lester and Bobby kept walking in my direction. They had their orders and I guess they couldn't leave until they were certain I was uninjured.

"Come on Beautiful I just want to see if you need a ride or something," Lester said. "Really this is sort of low key for you. No fire trucks, and no flaming metal in the streets."

I put my hands on my hips and gave Les my best Burg girl glare. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Are you hurt do you need medical assistance?" Bobby asked taking a slow scan of my body looking for injuries.

I leveled my gaze at the guys and then at the driver of the Explorer parked a few feet down the street. The tint on the windows was dark preventing me from seeing who was driving. I could tell from the size of the silhouette it wasn't Ranger. My heart broke just a little bit more.

"Wait a minute how did you know about the wreck?" I asked anger lacing in my voice. "I thought we'd all agreed that there would be no trackers on my personal vehicle."

Lester didn't answer he just cut his eyes away from mine.

"Now you know it's for you own safety. Don't get mad," Bobby said holding his hands out in front of him signaling he wasn't the one that planted the tracker.

I took a deep breath they were only following orders. Yelling at Les and Bobby wasn't going to do any good. They were just the messengers. Most likely Tank had the tracker planted and he was probably only following orders from Ranger.

"I'm going to go see I if can hurry the paperwork along. I'll be right back," Joe said giving my shoulders a squeeze. "Lula I'll give Steph a ride if you need to go."

"Will you be okay, girl?"

"Sure Lula go on ahead; I'll see you later."

Lula smiled and said, "Yeah you owe me lunch on account of almost getting me killed."

I rolled my eyes and she was gone swishing her spandex clad behind to her red Firebird. The engine turned over and the bass from her stereo system filled the air. She gunned the engine and she was gone.

"Are you sure you're ok? Did you hit you head? How's your shoulder did you get jerked around by the seatbelt?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine. Really, it was just a small accident. Stuff like this happens every day," I said waving my arm in the direction of the Jeep.

"Bobby man, go wait in the truck I'll be there in a minute okay." Lester said.

"Sure Lester. If you get a headache or you start to feel sore come by Rangeman," Bobby said before he turned to go back to the Explorer.

Lester waited until Bobby had the door to the SUV closed and he took a couple steps closer to me. Turning his head so that no one else could see his face he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Ranger's due back soon."

I sucked in a breath and looked down at my shoes. I bit my lip willing myself not to cry. I hadn't seen Ranger in seven months. Not since he'd left for Miami. At least that's where it's rumored he is. I tried calling his cell a couple times right after he left. He didn't answer or return my calls. Six months ago after a night out with the girls and a little too much tequila; I sent an email wishing him a Merry Christmas. It was returned to my inbox marked as unknown recipient. I'd allowed myself one day to cry and then I bottled up all pain and confusion I felt for Ranger and put it out of my mind.

I'd always had a blind trust in Ranger. I thought he trusted me as well. His leaving like a thief in the night blindsided me. The night before he'd left we had dinner in his penthouse. He'd given me a belated birthday present, a necklace. Nothing about that night stood out as strange. There was no warning or indication that he was thinking about leaving. When I walked to the door to leave he kissed me until I was breathless and I'd thought I'd see him the next day at work.

I'd been working for Rangeman for a few weeks completing searches on a cooperate account with a couple hundred employees who all needed to be checked. It'd been boring work but the money was good so I'd agreed to do the job. When I'd completed the project I packed up my belongings from the cubical I'd been assigned and collected my last paycheck.

The next week Tank offered me a full time position at Rangeman. We'd finally agreed to a part time position. I would keep my company car, but it was my choice to drive it for personal use. I'd get health insurance, and a new gun. I was expected to learn to use the gun and carry it with me. Tank didn't say I had to carry it when I wasn't at Rangeman, but I got the feeling he'd prefer that I did. My job duties were pretty much the same as they had been. Occasionally I met with clients, especially jobs where the men thought a woman's perspective was needed.

It was hard to be there without Ranger. The building seemed empty even though it was filled with his men. Seeing his empty office everyday made me sad. I asked Tank about him constantly for the first couple of months. When he didn't come home for Christmas, I just stopped asking. No one said anything so I'd assumed that no one noticed.

"Do you know how long he'll be in town?" I asked.

Lester just looked at me blankly. He wasn't going to give me any more information. Probably he'd told me more than he was supposed to already.

"Thanks for telling me Lester," I said. "Are we still on for pizza and the hockey play-offs Sunday night?"

"Absolutely. Well since Joe's going to give you a ride I'm gonna go. If you need anything call. I'll see you at your place Sunday night."

"Don't forget the beer," I said giving him a small smile. He gave me a wave over his shoulder acknowledging me as he walked back to the SUV.

"Here's your license and insurance card. The other guy's getting a ticket for distracted driving, and speeding. He was texting his wife and not paying attention. I don't think he'll_ EVER_ do that again."

"Joe what did you do?" I asked.

Usually Joe is a pretty level headed cop, but his face gives him away when he's angry.

"I just informed him that he should be very happy you're okay because if you'd been injured I'd thrown the book at him so hard he would have landed three years from now."

"Good grief, Joe."

"I love you Cupcake. We might not be a couple anymore but you're important to me," Joe said looking down at the toe of his boot.

"Thanks Joe," I said laying a hand on the side of his face. "Can you take me to my parents' house?"

"Yeah, come on Cupcake I'll buy you a milkshake on the way."

Joe and I were sitting in his Tahoe at The Milky Way Drive-in waiting on our shakes and fries to be delivered. I could tell Joe had something on his mind. He kept looking at me from the corner of his eye and running his fingers through his hair.

"Where is Ranger?" Joe asked. "It isn't like him to miss out on one of your car mishaps."

"I don't know where Ranger is. He's been gone since before Thanksgiving."

Joe's eyebrows knitted together and he gave me a puzzled looked.

"Do you think he's off saving the world?"

"I've been told he's living in Miami."

"You don't believe that?"

"Maybe." I said shrugging one shoulder.

Joe scrubbed his hand on his face and slid a little further down into the driver's seat. Bracing both hands on the steering wheel he looked out the windshield.

"I checked on you a few times while I was gone. Carl said you were still working at Vinnie's some. He told me that you were improving at skip tracing, and bringing in some bigger bonds. That'd you'd partnered with Santos. He also said you'd been spending a lot of time at your folks."

"You checked on me while you were away?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't be mad. I just needed to know how you were doing."

"I'm not mad Joe. It's sweet; thank you for caring about me."

"I'll always care about you, Cupcake."

"You're special to me too, Morelli."

We sat munching on fries and drinking our shakes for a few minutes. Joe's cell phone rang. He read the caller ID and blew out a long breath.

"Hello…Where...I'll be there in 30 minutes…Tell the CSI boys to wait on me…"

"Time to go?" I asked.

"Yeah Steph I'm sorry. I moved over to vice about a month ago. The chief is going to promote me to Lead Detective in a couple more months. I'm the Acting Lead Detective right now. It's sort of a probation period. It's really just a formality though."

"Joe that's great. You deserve it. No one works as hard as you."

"Thanks Cupcake."

"We should go out and celebrate this weekend. How about Rossini's my treat," I said.

"Sure, but it'll be my treat."

I knew better than to argue with Joe about paying for anything. His Italian pride wouldn't let him allow a woman to pay. I just nodded my head and smiled.

"Saturday night?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm off Saturday so that'd be great," Joe said as he pulled the Tahoe into my parents' driveway.

My mother and grandmother were waiting at the door. Burg ESP must have told them I was on my way. Joe rolled down the window and waved at them as he backed out.

"Why didn't Joseph come inside?" my mom asked while I was walking up the sidewalk.

"He got a call on a case, he was in a hurry."

My mom accepted that answer without any further questions because she knew it was true. Joe had been called away from dinner at her house on several occasions. It didn't stop her from making a fuss and packing up a bag of food for later. But she understood when the calls came he had to go.

"Where's your car?" Grandma asked.

"I had a wreck earlier. Someone rear ended me at a stop light. I think the Jeep will be fine but Joe had it towed to Lloyd's Garage and Body Shop just to make sure it's safe."

"Thank goodness for Joseph. He always watches out for you," Mom said.

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. Dad's usually in his chair watching TV, today he's missing.

"Your Dad's at the lodge helping set up for the annual spaghetti dinner fundraiser," Grandma said.

"I'm going to call my insurance company I think they'll pay for me to rent a car. Then I'll have Daddy come pick me up and take me to pick up a car."

"Have you eaten?" Grandma asked.

"I had lunch with Joe."

"There's an Entenmann's Chocolate Crunch Cake in the kitchen if you want a slice," Mom said.

"Joe bought me a milkshake so maybe I shouldn't have cake," I said remembering the three miles Les had made me run yesterday.

"I need to get back to my ironing," Mom said as she turned to leave the room.

"A milkshake sounds great. Where'd you get it?" Grandma asked.

"Milky Way Drive-In," I said.

"That's a good shake for sure. They still hand dip the ice cream and use real milk instead of a mix. What flavor did you get?"

"I had mint chocolate chip, and Joe had strawberry."

Grandma smiled and turned on the TV. She was flipping the channels not really paying attention to what was on the screen. I'm guessing she was thinking about milkshakes. Tomorrow is Saturday and she has a standing appointment to get her done at the Clip-n-Curl.

"Grandma how about if I pick you up tomorrow from your hair appointment and we go over to the Milky Way Drive-In and get a couple milkshakes?"

"Now that's a fine idea," Grandma said smiling so big her dentures slipped down a little.

"It's a date then. I'm going to go call Lloyd's and then my insurance company about getting a rental car."

I walked into the kitchen and dug around for a bottle of water in the fridge. I cracked the lid open and took a long drink. I looked up the number to the body shop on my iPhone and pressed call.

"Hello Lloyd's Garage and Body Shop."

"Umm…Hi, this is Stephanie Plum, my Jeep was towed there a little while ago. Can you tell me how bad the damage is and about how long until I can get it fixed?

"It shouldn't take much to fix your truck. Just a new fender on the right and a bumper and it'll be good as new. But…umm…well. We're three weeks out on body repairs.

"THREE WEEKS! How am I supposed to go three weeks without a car?"

"I'm sorry miss that's how long it will take."

"Can I speak to the manager?"

"You've got him. I'm Lloyd Hammer."

_Shit._ "So you're saying that it's going to take you three weeks to fix my car?"

"Maybe a month."

"Okay don't do anything; I'll call you back."

"Ma'am you can call around if ya' want but I don't think you'll find anyone better or faster."

_Shit. Shit._ "Just don't do anything until I call you back."

"Sure, whatever you want lady."

Click.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"Thank you for calling American Home and Auto Insurance this is Nancy how may I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if my insurance policy would pay for a rental car while mine is being repaired."

"I'd be happy to check that for you. Do you have you policy number handy?"

"Yes, it's 2435957689A." I said.

"Are you Stephanie Plum?" Nancy asked.

"Yes."

"You're policy does provide for a rental car," Nancy said.

_Thank goodness._ "Good."

"It looks like you have an annual allowance for a forty-eight hour rental period."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_. "Forty-eight hours? That's all?"

"Yes. Would you like to arrange for a rental car now?"

"No. I'll just make other arrangements. Thanks anyway."

Looks like I'll be driving Big Blue for a while. Ugh. Big Blue is a nightmare. I'm going to need to think of something else. Why does this stuff always happen to me? Oh for fuck's sake now I sound like my mother.

"Stephanie stop whacking your head on the table," Mom said. "You're going to knock yourself out."

"Sorry Mom."

"Did you get a rental car dear?" she asked sliding a piece of cake and a fork in front of me.

"My policy only pays for a forty-eight hour rental and the body shop said it would be at least three weeks before they could repair my car," I said around a bite of the cake. I really needed this slice of cake. Sugar was the only thing that might make this crazy day better.

"Oh."

"Do you think I could borrow the Buick?"

"It's fine with me, if it's fine with your Grandma."

"I'll ask her on my way out. I need to head by the office before Connie leaves for the day."

I was shoveling the cake into my mouth like I was an addict and this was the last fix I would ever get. I really needed to slow down on the sweets or all the running and dieting I'd been doing since I started working at Rangeman would have been done in vein.

"Why don't you call Joseph and come back over for dinner? I'm making a nice roast chicken."

"Mom Joe and I aren't getting back together."

My mother's silence speaks volumes. She's still hoping for a reconciliation with Joe. I don't really blame her it's not that I've given her any other hope for a son-in-law and more grandchildren. If only I could be normal and make her happy.

_There's no time to think about that now, Stephanie. Just take a deep breath and focus on getting through the afternoon._

"Grandma I need to borrow the Buick for a day or two is that okay?"

"Sure thing. You need some backup just call."

"Thanks Grandma I'll pick you up tomorrow for those milkshakes."

"I can't wait."

I backed the Buick into the street and immediately I wanted to pull it back into the garage. I could go pick up the Lexus from Rangeman. No that would be taking advantage of Ranger. He didn't allow the others to drive their Explorers for personal use. Tank does remind me almost daily that Ranger bought that SUV for my use. Still it didn't feel right to drive it when I wasn't working. Plus I'd proven earlier that my luck with cars had't changed. I would feel terrible if I destroyed that beautiful car.

Big Blue would be fine to drive for a couple of days, but it's a gas hog. There's no way I can afford to drive it for almost a month. Not to mention it's hard to be discrete while doing surveillance in a powder blue land yacht with white wall tires. Nope the Buick was not going to work. Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday that'd give me a couple days to figure a way to get my hands on another car.

I circled the block of the Bond's office twice before I gave up on finding a parking place on the street. I drove to the lot in the back. Once I'd finally managed to finesse the whale on wheels into a parking spot I leaned my head against the steering wheel and took a few minutes to pull myself together. This day couldn't get any worse I told myself. No sooner than I'd said the words someone knocked on the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for taking the time to read my revised story. I hope that you'll enjoy it. A new and improved chapter two is on the way soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since it's just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You okay in there girl?"

"I'm fine Lula. I just need a couple minutes to think."

"Is that why you're bangin' your head on the steerin' wheel? You're gonna give yo'self a concussion."

Huh, I didn't even know I was banging my head. I looked in the rearview mirror. Yep there's big ugly red mark on my forehead. Well that's just what I need to complete my shitty day.

"I'm goin' to get me and Connie a coupla' those frozen coffee drinks you want one?"

"Mocha Frappuccino with whipped cream."

"I'll be right back, you gonna still be in the car?" Lula asked.

"Nope, I'm going inside to talk to Connie."

"Good cause if you keep sittin' here bangin' your head people are gonna think you finally done lost your mind."

I cut through the alley and into the front door of Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Connie the office manager and one of my closest friends was painting her nails and talking on the phone. She smiled when she saw me come in and fall down into the worn out sofa.

"I'll call you back…Steph just came in…Bye."

"Hi Connie, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Hey, it was just my sister. No big deal. Sorry to hear about your car, is the damage bad?"

"Not too bad but it might be a month before I get the Jeep back. I'm driving the Buick right now, but I need to figure out something else."

"Did you call Ranger?" Connie asked.

"Ranger's gone," I said fidgeting the charms on my necklace.

"You still haven't heard from him?" Connie asked.

"Do you have any new files for me?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Just a couple," Connie said handing them to me.

I busied myself reading over them. Folder number one Andy Anderson arrested for drunk and disorderly skipped on $1000 bail. First of all if I was named Andy Anderson I'd drink too. Secondly bringing him in would only net me a hundred dollars. Maybe folder number two would be better. Michael Sanders arrested for shoplifting less than $250 dollars. The report says he stole a bucket of chicken from Cluck-In-Bucket. He told the judge he thought he'd paid the attendant at the window. Great if I bring in both of these guys that's only $350 dollars. I need to pay my rent, and bills plus now I need money to secure another car. Great, just great, if I got many more files like this then my savings would be a thing of the past.

"Stephanie? Hello? Helllloooo?" Lula said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, wha-"

"I said here's yo drink," Lula said. "Girl what's wrong with you? You been actin' funny all day."

"She's got man troubles," Connie said."

"I do not have man problems," I said fidgeting with my necklace.

"Yeah you got real bad man problems in that you ain't got no man. You need a man. What happened with Officer Hottie earlier? He could always put a smile on yo face?" Lula said plopping down on the couch next to me frozen coffee in hand.

"There's nothing between me and Joe and we're not getting back together."

"That doesn't mean he can't put a smile on your face," Connie said.

"Yes it does," I retorted. "Look Joe and I called it quits. We have good reasons for it. We aren't getting back together. Besides I don't want a man in my life they just complicate things."

Connie just rolled her eyes and Lula let out a sound that told me she didn't believe me.

"Maybe you don't want Super Cop no more, but if Batman showed up you'd be thinkin' different," Lula said between sips.

"That's unlikely." I muttered under my breath; carefully tucking my necklace back inside my shirt and scratching the base of my neck.

The door to bond's office swung open and Tank walked inside followed by Ranger. It was the first time I'd seen him since that night in his apartment months ago. For a few brief seconds I couldn't breathe. He looked different. He'd lost a lot of weight and his hair was cut short. He looked so tired; like he hadn't slept in forty nights.

"Babe," Ranger said giving me a small nod of his head.

I hadn't heard that name in so long it sounded foreign. I sat frozen in place. It felt like time stopped. hoped to find a sign of remorse for his disregard of our friendship. The emotions I saw in his eyes were brief. Like a flash of light. Before I could identify them he turned his head away. He gave a curt nod to Lula and Connie and then he left the office.

"Is Vinnie in?" Ranger asked.

"He is; go on back. I bet he'll be glad to see you, he's been writing a lot of high dollar bonds lately."

"Steph? Hello? She's doin' it again Connie. HELLO? STEPHANIE? Maybe I should slap her."

"W-Wh-what? Don't slap me," I said ducking away from Lula. "I'm fine."

"Huh, you keep sayin' that but you keep doin' weird shit. First you were bangin' yo head on the steering wheel of the car. You done zoned out twice today. Just minute ago you didn't say nothin' to that fine lookin' Ranger when he spoke to you. Did you hit your head in that wreck earlier? I saw this thing on TV where a woman hit her head and completely forgot who her kids were. Maybe that's what's wrong with you. Did you forget Ranger?"

"Yes. No. I mean… I don't know. Look I'm going to head out. Connie I'll come by in the morning. I'm going home it's been a long day."

"Sure Steph. See you in the morning," Connie said.

"Call me if you go after those skips. You need backup considerin' how funny you been actin' all day."

I gathered up my files and purse. Grabbed my iced coffee and walked out to Big Blue. I needed to go home and get some rest. Maybe if I took a nap; things would seem clearer when I woke up.

When I woke up from my nap I had a killer headache. I stumbled to the bathroom and took a couple aspirin and splashed some water on my face. The reflection in the mirror was pretty scary. My curls were a jumbled mess, my makeup was ruined and my eyes were swollen from crying myself to sleep earlier. I washed my face and wrestled my hair into a ponytail. I pulled on the jeans I'd stripped off before climbing into bed and stuffed my feet into a pair of shoes. I needed McDonald's.

I noticed a black Rangeman SUV parked across the street. Part of me thought about marching over there and demand that they leave. Probably they wouldn't leave; they never have in the past when I've asked for my privacy.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting on my couch with a Supersize Big Mac meal and a bag of Chips Ahoy. I was vegging out watching a marathon of Criminal Minds. The caffeine from my supersized coke and special sauce on the Big Mac were helping to ease my headache but I knew it'd take a lot more comfort food to help me forget the disaster this day had been.

My cell phone ringing startled me and I fumbled trying to pick it up. On the third ring I looked at the caller ID, Joe.

"Hello."

"I just wanted to check on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Joe. I'm just hanging out at home and watching TV."

"McDonald's?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I know you Cupcake. Maybe better than anyone else."

"Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll pick you up at seven o'clock."

"Sounds great."

"Okay well I'm pulling up to a crime scene," Joe said. "I gotta go."

"Be careful Joe."

"I'll call when I can. Bye Cupcake."

I watched a couple more episodes of Criminal Minds before I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up the room was dark. I had the distinct feeling I wasn't alone . The tingle at the back of my neck told me it was Ranger.

"Ranger?"

"I'm here."

I sat up and looked at the chair across the room. The light from the TV lit the room just enough to make out his shape in the otherwise dark room. Ranger was dressed in his usual black. He had one long leg stretched out in front of him. Arms crossed loosely over his chest. He looked relaxed but the energy in the room felt tense.

"What are you doing here, Ranger?" I asked.

"We need to talk."

"What could we possibly have to talk about? I haven't heard from you in months. Now you just show up here and think…I don't even know what you think. I don't care. Get out."

"No."

"It's my apartment Ranger. You might be able to control your men, and what happens in your building. Hell I can't stop you from tracking me, and from having men watch me and follow me, but I can control who comes into my apartment. Leave."

Ranger ran his fingers through his short hair, and let out a breath. We sat in silence. Of course he won, I spoke first. Ranger had the patience of Job. Me I had the patience of a toddler.

"Why are there guards watching me?" I asked.

"They are there for your protection." Ranger answered.

"The last time I checked I didn't need protection. I've been doing much better at choosing my skips. Anyone that seems too dangerous I pass on to Rangeman. When I need backup I call Lester."

"Have you heard of Ivan "The Bishop" Petrov?" Ranger asked.

"The Bishop, yeah he's a Russian gangster, right?"

"Yeah Babe, he's a gun runner."

"He's been buying and selling guns on both side of the globe. I've been tracking him for the last eight months. Finally the ATF had enough information to arrest him about two weeks ago. Since the arrest I've been in Washington debriefing and writing notes about the investigation. I got back to Trenton early this morning."

"So if the Bishop is in jail what's with the Rangeman security detail?" I asked.

"Just being proactive, its' possible that some of Petrov's associates could try to seek out a revenge for his arrest."

"Am I in danger?"

"I'm not sure Babe. We're gathering intel but until it's complete I'd like you to come stay at Haywood."

"W-wh-what?"

"It's just for a few days. Maybe a week," Ranger said.

"Let me get this straight you've been gone for months, without even telling me you were leaving town. You didn't return my phone calls and blocked my emails. Now you break into my apartment and expect me to pack a bag for a sleepover."

"Babe."

"Don't you dare call me that."

Ranger let out a small sigh and scrubbed his face with his hand. I was frustrating him. Good.

"I had to do those things for your safety. Stephanie I can't leave you here, you'll be safer at Rangman."

"Why am I in danger? I don't even know this guy. He probably doesn't even know I exist. I'll stay here but thanks for the offer."

Ranger stood from the chair and walked to stand where I was sitting on the couch. His eyes seemed to be searching my face for something. I felt his eyes travel down my face and neck and rest on my chest. Consciously I put my hand on the necklace he'd given me the night before he left. I hadn't taken it off since that night. Feeling his eyes on it now I was embarrassed. It's a silly thing to do; wearing a necklace to maintain a connection to another person.

"Like it or not Stephanie people know we're attached. Scrog thought we were involved, remember. I know you're mad at me but this is not up for discussion. You can stand up and walk out of here on your own or I can take you by force," Ranger said reaching behind him and pulling a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt.

"You wouldn't dare."

A single raised eyebrow was the only response from Ranger. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Ba-Stephanie; last chance get up and pack a bag."

"No."

Ranger reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me to my feet. One of us screamed, I think it was me.

"You make me crazy," Ranger said through clutched teeth while slapping one of the cuffs around my wrist. "I know you're mad at me. Things didn't go like I planned. I wanted to tell you I was leaving but things hap…"

"Let me out of this, are you crazy?" I asked snatching my wrist from his grasp.

"Go pack," Ranger said. His voice was deathly quiet and I knew that if I didn't do what he asked he'd carry me out

"Fine, I'll pack a bag for the night, will that make you happy?" I asked.

"It's a start."

"Are you going to take this off my wrist?"

"No."

"Fine," I said and stomped into my bedroom to pack a bag.

_Dammit_. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

A few minutes later I emerged from my bedroom to find Ranger standing in the foyer talking on the phone. He glanced at me and then my duffle bag.

"…I'm on my way…"

Ranger pocketed his phone. Then he stalked across the apartment and took the bag from my hand. He slung it across his shoulder. Then he slapped the other end of the cuffs on his wrist.

"Let's go."

Ranger started walking and I had no choice but to keep up since we were handcuffed together. Ranger marched to the stairs and looked down at the handcuffs. He looked at me and gave a cocky smile. Then he started down the steps. I struggled to keep the pace, but I was so mad I wasn't going to give him any indication I was struggling.

Tank was waiting for us when we exited the doors. He looked at our handcuffed hands and then at me and grinned. When he looked at Ranger's face his expression turned serious and he opened the back door to the Cayenne.

Ranger stood to the side while I climbed in and then he followed. Once he'd closed the door Tank put the SUV in gear and we were on our way. No one spoke the entire trip to Rangeman. I was fuming, Ranger was his usual stoic self, and Tank was smirking quietly to himself.

We pulled into the Rangeman garage and Tank got out and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat. Ranger opened the door on his side of the SUV and I froze. I pulled my arm back toward myself.

"Ranger please don't lead me into the building like a dog on a leash. Take the handcuffs off. I'm not going to run away."

Ranger looked at me for a moment. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to his cuffs. Once he'd unlocked both sides he slid the cuffs discreetly into his jacket pocket. He reached out and rubbed my wrist and tilted his head toward the elevator. I slid across the seat and Ranger helped me out of the truck.

"Ella has an apartment prepared for you. Of course you're welcome to stay on seven if you choose."

"I'll be fine on the fourth floor. Thank you."

"Tank will carry your bag up to the apartment. I need to head to the control room. If you need anything you can call me or Ella."

Ranger nodded to Tank and disappeared behind the door to the stairs.

"Ready Bomber?" Tank asked when the doors of the elevator slid open.

Tank unlocked and opened the door to the apartment and allowed me inside. I looked around at the studio apartment, there was fresh fruit on the counter and the bed had been made in linens that looked suspiciously like Ranger's. Near the bed a candle burned filling the room with the warm smell of vanilla. There was a note on the pillow from Ella.

_Stephanie,_

_I've stocked the refrigerator with water and coke. The coffee pot is prepared for in the morning. There are fresh linens in in the bathroom. If you need anything just dial 6 on the intercom. I put a box of your favorite Tasty Cakes in the cabinet over the microwave. Just let me know when you're ready for breakfast in the morning._

_Ella_

I'd have to thank Ella tomorrow for her thoughtfulness.

Tank rubbed his big bald head and let out a long slow breath.

"What is it Tank?"

"Be nice to him Bomber. I know the way he left wasn't easy on you. He didn't have a choice things didn't go down the way he thought. When the call came in today that a couple of Petrov's men were making threats against the members of the task force his first order was to put two men on you."

"Why would he do that?"

"He's in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since it's just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up the next morning to the sound of men talking outside my door. I cracked open one eye and looked around, I wasn't in my bed. Then I remembered Ranger had forced me to come to Rangeman. That ass had handcuffed and threated to remove me from my home by force.

I could hear a phone ringing I stumbled across the room to get my cell phone from my purse. After a few minutes of looking I realized my purse must still be at my apartment. The phone started ringing again and I looked around for the house phone.

"Hello."

"Good Morning. It's Ella. "Would you like breakfast this morning?"

"That'd be great."

"Any requests?"

"Anything you bring would be great. Just no lox."

"Okay I'll be up in thirty minutes. And Stephanie I don't like the lox either," Ella giggled and disconnected.

I emptied the things I would need to get dressed this morning from the duffle I'd packed last night. I hopped in the shower and dressed in jeans, a soft blue t-shirt with a scoop neck, and a pair of cross trainers. I was blow drying my hair when Ella came into the apartment carrying a tray.

"It's good to have you staying with here again."

"Everything looks so good. You're too sweet to me. Really I could have just grabbed something on the fifth floor on my way home."

"Are you leaving today? I was under the impression you'd be staying with us a while."

"I'm not sure; Ranger and I haven't really talked about it. Last night I only agreed to stay until this morning."

"Of course dear, well if you need lunch or dinner just buzz me. I'll come back up later and straighten the apartment."

"Ella that's not necessary. If I do stay another night I don't expect you to clean up after me or cook for me every meal. I can tell Ranger if you need me to."

"I don't mind dear. You're a guest here, and I want you to be comfortable. Also I have my orders; Ranger expects me to spoil you."

"I'm going to make a chocolate cake later. I'll put a couple slices in your refrigerator. Also if you will make me a list of things you'd like to have stocked in the kitchen I'll take care of that today."

"If I stay Ella I'll come up to the sixth floor and leave a list. You're so sweet to take care of me like this," I said.

"It's my pleasure dear. I hope you enjoy your breakfast."

After I finished the waffles with blueberry compote I took my laptop from my duffle using my work credentials I signed on to the wireless network and checked my email and Facebook page. There was only one email from Connie telling me there were no new files today. I emailed her back and told her I'd be in on Monday.

I needed to go to my apartment and get my purse and cell phone. I looked at time on my laptop screen its nine o'clock on a Saturday. Ranger would be in his office on the fifth floor. Only I wasn't ready to face him after last night. My other option would be to see whose home on the fourth floor and ask for a ride to my place.

Lester would be my best chance at getting out of the building. I went back into the bathroom and wiped down the countertop and put my dirty towels in the hamper. Then I gathered my belongings and dumped them into the duffle bag. I crammed my dirty clothes on top and zipped it closed. I rinsed the dishes from breakfast and stacked them neatly in the sink and left a thank you note to Ella for her thoughtfulness. Then I sat the bag next to the door of the apartment.

Lester opened the door to his apartment and gave me a killer smile. Les is sexy, and a huge flirt. He's also a lot of fun and over the last few months he's become a good friend. Lester was dressed in a pair of low slung basketball shorts, a white tank top and running shoes. He was drinking a bottle of water and his hair was damp around the edges.

"Have a good workout?" I asked.

"It's Saturday so I did my long set. Two hours of cardio and heavy weights."

"Is that a yes because it sounds terrible?"

"Yeah, Beautiful it's a yes." Lester said. "Come on in."

I followed Les into his apartment. Considering his reputation as a playboy I'd expected the apartment to be like a college dorm room; decorated with posters of girls in binkies draped across sports cars and neon beer signs. I was shocked to see how tastefully it was decorated. There was a chocolate brown leather sofa with two matching chairs arranged in seating area around the television. The floor was covered by a couple large area rugs that coordinated with the furniture. The kitchen was identical to the one in the apartment I'd spent the night in with the exception of a Kureg coffee maker and a blender. There was a large shelving unit creating a floating wall which separated the sleeping area from the rest of the apartment. The shelves were filled with books and decorative objects. This was the apartment of a well-rounded man not the playboy image he's crafted.

"Tank told me in the gym this morning that you were on lockdown until further notice," Lester said.

My right eye started twitching. I put my finger on it to make it stop. Then I slouched down on the sofa and let out a huge sigh.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked. "I know that the Russian mob is powerful. But aren't they mostly located in Brighton Beach?"

"Years ago that was the case. Now they have a presence in other parts of the country, like Newark, Miami and Las Vegas. Because Petrov is a dangerous man I think Ranger is trying to take precautions to protect you. If someone's looking to even the score with Ranger then there's a good chance you're in danger."

"I don't understand, why me?"

"Because you're his woman," Lester said.

"I'm not his woman. He's been gone for months. I'm not even sure we're still friends."

"That's not popular opinion. Most of Trenton thinks you belong to him. Remember Scrog? He believed you were involved with Ranger."

"Ugh! You're right. Everyone thinks I'm involved with Ranger romantically. Even Connie and Lula think I'm sleeping with him."

I was feeling a little overwhelmed. For the last few months I'd been on my own. No Joe and no Ranger. I'd been making my own decisions. I was careful who I agreed to bring in at the office. When I needed backup I called Lester. Having him go with me for take downs was how I'd been able to get a few higher bonds. I wasn't anywhere nearly as good as Ranger. But I was making enough money to stay slightly above the poverty level. I'd been doing pretty well with the exception of earlier this week with Dougie Allen.

Dougie Allen wasn't supposed to be a dangerous skip. The folder said he'd been arrested for vandalism and loitering. Allen was a 20 year old kid with a bad attitude. I'd spent a few days tracking him down and finally located him at his mother house just a few blocks outside of the Burg.

"Who is it?" Dougie called though the door when I knocked.

"I'm Stephanie Plum, from Plum Bail Bonds. You missed your court date and I need you come with me to schedule a new court date."

"I'm not going back to jail, bitch. Go away."

"Dougie you don't have to go back to jail. If you come with me I can have someone from the office meet us at the station and rebond you immediately," I said.

When the door swung open and Allen tackled me I wasn't prepare. We both landed on the sidewalk in front of the steps. I hit my head on the concrete and stars flashed in front of my eyes. Allen grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed my head into the ground again. Then he ran away. The knot on the back of my head was tender to the touch.

Really that attack was what helped me decide that I was growing tired of being a bounty hunter. My job at Rangeman might not be ideal because it really lacked challenge. But the predictability and safety were quickly winning me over.

"Stephanie? Hey! Beautiful?" Lester said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh. Wha-what?"

"I think you zoned out for a couple minutes."

"Sorry about that. I've had a lot on my mind this week," I said.

"Yeah, like what?" Lester asked.

"I'm thinking about giving up my job at Vinnie's. Don't get me wrong you've been a great help. I can never thank you enough for helping me bring in some higher paying skips. If it weren't for you I'd still be worried about how to make my rent every month. Lately though I've been thinking about making some changes."

"Anything I can help you with Beautiful?"

"I haven't made any final decisions yet. When I do I might need your help. That is if it's not too much of a bother."

"Hey were friends right?"

"Yeah."

"So it'll be my pleasure to help you. You've gotten a lot better at apprehensions. You could improve your endurance by beginning a running program, and you know I think you should take some self-defense classes. Even if you give up working for Vinnie you need to be able to protect yourself."

"Thanks Lester."

Lester just nodded and gave me a full blown smile.

"Will you be around in an hour or so to take me to my apartment gather up some things since it looks like I'm going to be staying here for a few days?"

"I'll be in the building. I might go up to five and see if Ranger needs any help. But first I need a shower, and I'm going to fix something to eat. Just call me on my cell phone."

"You're a lifesaver."

"I am to please."

I stepped off the elevator onto the fifth floor and immediately I felt the energy in the room. There's a constant low hum of electricity in the air. Men are working diligently at video monitors. A few other men were sitting in cubical in front of computer monitors. One of the new guys was was in the monitor bay.

"Hey Bulldog. Is Ranger here today?"

"Miss. Plum Tank said if you came on the floor to ask you to stop by his office."

"Thanks."

Tank and Ranger have offices in the back of the fifth floor. I said hello to a couple guys as I passed their work stations. The further into the floor I traveled the more tense the men seemed to be. When I'd passed the last of the cubicles the doorways to the offices came into view. Tank's door was open; obviously he was expecting someone, probably me. Ranger's office door was closed. Hal stood at parade rest in front of it keeping guard.

"Tank you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah Stephanie come on in and have a seat."

"Is Ranger okay? Why his Hal standing guard outside his door."

"He's in a meeting." Tank said.

I knew better than to ask for more details. "Ranger said that there might be a dangerous man looking for him."

"Petrov sent a couple men to Miami. They showed up at Rangeman and wanted to speak to Ranger. Claimed they had business with him."

"I'd like to stay here for a few days."

Tanks pushed back from his desk slightly and raised a single eyebrow in response.

"I know that last night…"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. It's none of my business," Tank said.

"You won't tell the men what happened last night?" I asked.

"No."

"Thank you," I replied looking down at my feet. "Do you think he'll be in the meeting much longer?"

"Hard to say, but they've been in there a while."

Tank picked us the phone on his desk and pushed the intercom button.

"Have our guests left…Is Ranger on five or seven…roger that…"

"Ranger's next door if you'd like to speak to him."

"Thanks," I said standing up to walk out of the office. "Oh did you want to talk to me about something?"

"I want to offer you a full time job. I need someone to run searches, and maybe pick up some of the paperwork. Before you answer read the contract. Think it over and get back to me."

I took the contract from Tank and turned to walk next door to face Ranger.

"Ranger."

"Ba-Stephanie come in."

"I wanted to tell you that Lester is going to take me to my apartment so I can pack a bag to stay for a few days."

Ranger just nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm going out tonight. I know Lester said I was on "lockdown" but since I'm going to dinner with Joe, I'm sure that I'll be safe. After all Joe is a police officer, and he never leaves the house unarmed."

"You're not a prisoner here, as long as you're being carful you are free to come and go as you please for the time being," Ranger said.

"Tell me what's going on?" I asked. "You said you were tracking Petrov, that sounds like you weren't you working undercover."

"Two men who work for Petrov showed up in Miami yesterday looking for me. They didn't disclose the reason for their visit. Petrov is not a nice man, so it's best air on the side of caution. Before the take down things were happening pretty fast in the organization. The feds weren't interested in that information, they were running out of money and needed to make an arrest," Ranger explained.

"So it's not clear what Petrov really wanted with you in Miami?" I asked.

"Right I never came face to face with Petrov or any of his men. I worked behind the scenes, but that doesn't mean there wasn't a leak, or a dirty fed who provided my name. It could also be that the men are looking to hire a couple mercenaries for any number of reasons."

"Do you… I mean you wouldn't…"

"No. I wouldn't do business with a man like Petrov."

"I know that, I mean you wouldn't meet with them. Put yourself at danger like that?"

Ranger didn't respond. He looked at me blankly watching my reaction. I knew that he would do whatever he believed was necessary to do what he thought was morally right. Ranger's since of right and wrong was stronger than any man I'd ever known.

"Ba-Stephanie," Ranger sighed rubbing his fingers across his forehead. "Thank you for agreeing to stay at Rangeman for a few days. I know it's an inconvenience but it's necessary to keep you safe."

"I understand. Well I've got a couple things to do before Les and I leave. I sure you have a ton of paperwork to catch up on since you've been away for so long," I said standing and walking towards the door to his office. "Do you know if Hector is here?"

"I think he's down in his workroom."

I just nodded my head and gave him a wave of my hand as I exited his office.

"Hector?"

"Si Chica?" Hector replied from the work room of his office suite.

I walked into the large room filled with computers, gadgets, tools and manuals. I'd been down here a couple times when Hector had been sweet enough to fix my iPhone so I knew my way around. I sat at a stool on near the work island in the middle of the room and waited for Hector to turn his attention to me.

"Happy Ranger back?" Hector asked using his limited English.

"I am glad to see he is home safe, he's been gone a long time. The men seem to be happy to see him."

"You love him no? Why are you not happy?" Hector asked.

"Of course I'm happy to have my friend home," I responded in an attempt to deflect the question.

Hector looked back at the monitor where he'd been working when I came into his office. I could hear him clicking his tongue in disapproval. He looked away from the monitor giving me a criticizing look.

"He love you. Why you hide your heart from him?" Hector asked.

"Ranger doesn't…I don't. We…we're just friends." I managed to stumble out.

"Obcecado" Hector muttered. I tucked the word away in my memory to ask Lester it's meaning later.

"I need a favor."

"What I can do for you Chica?" Hector asked.

"I need to borrow a tracker and panic button."

Hector's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You never like tracker. Why you want one now?"

"Ranger asked me to stay here for a few days until he settles a matter. I need to run a couple errands today. Lester agreed to go with me but I thought some extra precaution would be good."

"Si. I have for you."

Hector went over to a shelf on the opposite wall and pulled down a small locked box. Hector entered the code and the locks popped open. He lifted the lid and I noticed that it was labeled _Plum. _The contents inside the box were straight out of a James Bond movie.

"Why does this box have my name on it?" I asked.

"Boss say I keep for you."

"What? What are you keeping for me?"

"Wires for distraction jobs, iPhone, GPS trackers, body trackers, panic buttons, iPad, extra fob for Navigator and Ranger's apartment, he say you may need someday."

Hector reached inside the box and selected a tracker and panic button and walked across the room and booted up a laptop. "It will take me a few minutes to get the tracker online. Before I can put it in the Rangeman system I'll need Ranger's permission. "

"Do I have time to run upstairs?" I asked.

"Si Chica, It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Gracias," I called over my shoulder heading to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened on the fifth floor to reveal Ranger. He was standing there arms crossed loosely over his strong chest. Before I could exit the elevator he stepped inside and used the security fob to access his penthouse.

"I just got off the phone with Hector."

"Is there a problem with my request?" I asked.

"Negative. I told Hector to set it up. It should be complete in the next fifteen minutes."

The doors opened on the sixth floor where I'd planned to exit. Ranger reached out and pressed the close doors button and the elevator continued on to the seventh floor.

"I was going to see Ella."

"I'd like to speak to you privately."

"I don't really have time right now." I said hoping to avoid a confrontation with him.

"This will only take a few minutes and then I'll leave you alone."

When the doors open on seven Ranger placed a gentle hand on my elbow and escorted me toward the door of the penthouse. He pulled the fob from his pocket and unlocked the door before ushering me inside.

"Well I'm here what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Sit down." Ranger commanded.

I decided that it would be easier to just get it over with rather than pull the tiger's tail. I took a seat at the far end of the couch. Ranger sat on the opposite end. After a couple minutes of silence I was getting antsy. I knew I'd crack and speak first so I tried to concentrate on my breathing in hopes of holding out a little bit longer.

"I need to apologize for last night," Ranger said. "There is no excuse for the handcuffs. I'm not one to make excuses and you know that. I want to say I'm sorry. I was out of line it won't happen again."

"Thank you. I accept your apology."

Ranger gave me a small smile and a nod of his head in appreciation.

"I also want you to know that I had every intention of telling you before I left town on this latest assignment. That night when you were here for dinner, I'd planned to tell you. Only things started moving on the case, and we kept getting interrupted. Then my handler and a couple Federal Agents showed up here unannounced right after you left. I was on a helicopter on my way to D.C. at four the morning. I was out of the country on assignment and cut off from communicating with anyone not related to the by dawn the next day."

"Why did everyone lie about you moving to Miami?" I asked.

"That was a cover story. Tank didn't know I was going to tell you the truth. So he felt justified in telling you that story. Tank is the only one who knew I wasn't in Miami."

"Why didn't you return my calls or emails?"

"The Bishop is a powerful man. He's been known to have cops and agents on the payroll. A leak about you would have put you in danger. So I did what I thought was best at the time. Looking back I should have handled it differently. I should have made sure Tank told you the truth. From now on, I will make sure that Tank is on the level with you when I'm away on assignment."

"I think I understand."

"None of this changes the fact that I missed you," Ranger said.

For a moment I was pretty sure my heart stopped. Ranger said he missed me. Those were words I'd never expect to hear from him. Ranger doesn't do feelings. He is a badass mercenary who dresses in all black. He's not a warm fuzzy kind of guy.

"I missed you too," I said. "I hope we're still friends."

{ Obcecado -Hector called Stephanie stubborn.}

So Ranger is in love with Stephanie, at least he is according to Tank and Hector. She's thinking about making a few changes in her life. I wonder what they will be? Maybe they will include Ranger? Maybe not? I know the answers, if you want to know you'll have to keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since it's just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Of course we're still friends. There's no one I'd rather be friends with. Well except for Chuck Norris," Ranger said.

_Ugh, Ranger humor. _"You don't know Chuck Norris?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I thought his character in Delta Force was based on you."

"I'm better than McCoy, Babe."

"Are you sure McCoy is pretty badass?"

Ranger gave me his thinking about smiling smile and shook his head. I was amusing him. I smiled back relieved to know we were still friends. Ranger reached out and took my hand in his, his eyes growing dark and serious. Panic ran through my body and I knew I needed to get out of there before things took a turn I wasn't mentally prepared for.

"Do you think Hector has the equipment ready?"

Ranger looked at his watch. "It's been about twenty minutes so it should be."

"Then I should get downstairs, I told Lester I'd be ready to go this morning. It's almost noon now."

Ranger squeezed my hand and then released it from his grip. The he stood up from the couch and walked me to the penthouse lobby. Ranger pushed the call button for the elevator and turned to face me.

"I understand that Lester has been helping you with skips while I was away. He's a good partner for you."

"Les is awesome. Once you get past the playboy image he's really a nice guy with a big heart. He's like an onion you have to peel back the layers to get to know him."

"Taking metaphors from Shrek, Babe?"

The doors of the elevators slid open and he placed a hand on my lower back to guide me into the waiting car. My face must have given away my surprise that he'd seen Shrek.

"I have nieces and nephews and Shrek is a better choice for movie night than Delta Force."

Before I could respond the doors of the elevator closed.

The elevator opened on the first floor. "Hector?"

"Here Chica."

"I have you set up. You're on Rangeman network the control room will track you. Ranger say he want to be able to track you. "If you use panic button all Rangeman get alert. This is how boss want it."

"Anything I need to know about how to use them?"

"Si I show you how to check battery before you leave building. They do you no good if they no work."

"Beautiful? Are you down here?"

"We're in the workroom, Les."

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Finally I had Bulldog to look you up on the monitors. Are you ready to go?"

"Hector is showing me how to check the batteries in my tracker and panic button then I'll be ready to go. Do you have time to take me to pick up Grandma from the Clip 'n Curl? I promised to pick her up and take her to the Milky Way Drive-In for milkshake."

"Sure, I like your Grandma she's a hoot. Lester said giving me a wink."I thought we'd grab some lunch on the way."

"That sounds good I can always eat. Would you like to go with us Hector?"

"Not today. I have date. Maybe this week?"

"I'd like that very much. Maybe you could take me to that place where we had the empanadas?"

"Si Chica I take you," Hector said giving me a warm smile.

A few minutes later Lester and I were in his Rangeman issued Explorer headed for The Dragon Bowl for lunch. Lester had suggested Pino's but I knew he'd only suggested it to be nice. Lester like most of the guy's at Rangeman prefer Shorty's over Pino's when it comes to pizza and subs. When I'd suggested Chinese Lester gave me a killer smile.

We were sitting at booth at the back of the restaurant and Lester was a story about a girl that wouldn't stop following Woody around at the club they went to a couple nights ago. He was laughing and doing voices. A heavy Southern drawl for Woody and a high pitched Minnie Mouse voice for the semi-stalker. I was in tears and holding my side from laughing so hard. When he was done telling the story we went back to eating in a comfortable silence.

"What's going on between you and Ranger? Are you to going to get together or what?"

"Nothing. We're friends," I said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"He's in love with you."

"What?" I managed to grunt out while taking a bite of my spring roll.

"Ranger, Carlos Manoso, is in love with you."

"You're nuts. He's not interested in me. I'm _so_ not the kind of woman he'd fall in love with."

"He gave you that necklace right?"

I reached up and put my hand on the charms. "Yes, he gave it to me for my birthday."

"I've noticed it's a letter _B, _I'm guessing that it stands for Babe."

"Yes. But I don't see how that leads you to believe he's in love with me."

"There's also a dog tag. Anything engraved on that tag?"

"No." I lied.

I didn't mind discussing the initial on the chain because it was obvious to anyone who knows Ranger's nickname for me what it stood for. The serial number on the back of the dog tag was more personal. It was a gesture from Ranger, and something I wasn't interested in sharing with people.

Lester studied my face for a minute probably he knew I was lying to him.

"What about you?" I asked.

Lester's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "What about me?"

"Have you ever considered giving up your player lifestyle and trying to meet a nice girl?"

"Actually I have, but it's hard to meet a nice girl when you in this business. The hours are unpredictable, the work is dangerous, and you never know when you're going to be called out of town on a moment's notice."

"You're a great guy. The right girl would live with all of that if it meant having you in her life."

"I don't know, Beautiful maybe you're right."

"Trust me, I'm right. I know for the right man there's nothing I wouldn't do."

"Nothing?" Lester said wagging his eyebrows and giving me a smirk.

I could feel the blush rising from my neckline to my hairline.

Lester threw some money on the table and slid out of the booth. "Come on let's go get your Grandma."

"Wait I can pay for my part."

"Nope. It's my treat. You can pay next time."

"That's what you said last time."

"Was it?" Lester asked taking my hand and pulling me toward the door.

I just rolled my eyes and followed him to the parking lot. Once we were settled in the SUV I thanked him for lunch. Once again I was rewarded with a painstakingly sexy smile.

Thirty minutes, three milkshakes and two very lewd suggestions later we'd dropped Grandma off at home and headed for my apartment.

We took the stairs to my second floor of my apartment building. When we reached the end of the hallway; Lester pushed me behind him and unlocked the door to do a security sweep. I waited in the doorway for him to signal it was safe to come inside. After a couple minutes he finally waved me inside.

"I detected some movement on the fire escape. That's what took so long but it was just a cat. Go ahead and pack. I'm going to stay out the way."

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. The remote is on the coffee table."

"Thanks."

I walked into my bedroom and fell back onto the bed. I need a few minutes to ground myself and think. The last twenty-four hours have been a whirlwind. I closed my eyes and thought about what Ranger coming back to Trenton meant to me. How if in any way it changed my plans for the future? What were my plans for the future? How was I going to achieve them? I could start with a couple small goals and add in the others along the way. So I need to pick three simple things I want to change that I can start on right away.

I'd already started running with Lester a few days a week. I liked the way it made me feel. I had more energy and I felt stronger. The difference in the way my clothes fit is a nice bonus. I knew if I asked Lester would help me improve my fitness level. That would be goal number one.

Learning self-defense would be good. All of the guys have offered to help me learn to take care of myself. I need to improve my skills so I can take better care of myself when I'm working. I plan on leaving bounty hunting behind in time. Right now it's a way to make money and with Lester helping me I was able to take on some higher bonds, but skips still get the better of me from time to time. Self-defense, I decided, is an excellent second goal. Choosing one of the guys to help me would be a tough choice. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I want to be comfortable working with that person.

That was two maybe I could add a third goal. Something personal that would improve my daily life. I'd been thinking about asking my mother to teach me to cook for a while. I just never seemed to get around to it. I knew she'd love to help me. Only I was staying at Rangeman for a few days. So I couldn't start the cooking lessons right away. Unless Ella would be willing to give me a couple lessons while I was staying there. Learning to cook like Ella had its obvious benefit; she is an amazing cook.

I smiled to myself. I'd made three decisions to improve myself. They weren't big things but for me they were giant steps in the right direction. I finally felt like I was moving forward with my life for the first time in a long while.

I went out to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge. Lester was sitting on my couch with his feet up on the coffee table watching CNN. He had a can of Coke in hand and was playing a game on his iPhone. I guess he'd made himself at home.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes Les."

"No hurry. I'm just hanging out. Let me know if you need any help."

In my bedroom I walked to the closet and pulled out the large suitcase that was stuffed on the top shelf. Ranger has said that I'd be there maybe a week. I walked over to the closet to gather a couple uniforms for work.

Work, I wondered if I would be able to out and work for Vinnie this week? I needed the money; and even though I worked at Rangeman part time, I still needed the money from Vinnie's to pay my rent and bills. Only this morning Tank had offered me a full time job. The contract was still folded in my back pocket. I pulled it out and read it over. The offer was for a full time position working 40 to 45 hours per week complete with insurance package and dental plan. My duties would remain the same as those on my current contract. There were more stipulations regarding training in for firearms and fitness. I would retain the Navigator, and would be allowed to live on site if I chose. There was no salary listed the section where it should be listed was blank. I guess my salary would negotiable. I folded the contract and put it back in my pocket. Before I agreed to anything I wanted to talk to Ranger.

I decided to pack five different uniform sets. That would give me enough to get through a work week. If I ended up staying longer I could always use the laundry in the basement. I added jeans, t-shirts, a couple sweatshirts, underwear, and boots. I grabbed some workout clothes and my cross trainers and threw them in the suitcase. For dinner tonight with Joe I'd need a dress.

It dawned on me that I needed to tell Joe to pick me up at Rangeman. I picked up my cell phone and sent him a quick text to let him know where to pick me up. When he replied that he would. I dropped the phone and charger into my purse.

I flipped through my closet and saw a blue dress I'd bought recently but never had the chance to wear. The dress was sleeveless made of blue cotton with a scalloped hem line that stopped at the knee. I chose a pair of nude pumps with four inch heels to wear with it. I grabbed a small silver clutch and a pair of sliver and crystal chandelier earrings. I put the shoes, bag and earrings in my suitcase and laid the dress on the bed next to it.

I zipped up the suitcase and rolled it into the living room where Lester was still hanging out waiting for me.

"Ready to go Beautiful?"

"I need to pack Rex's things," I said walking into the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen and found a plastic bag from Super Fresh Mart and loaded it with hamster nuggets, baby carrots, and a package of peanuts. Rex is like me, he likes variety in his meals. At the last minute I grabbed the Cheerios box from the counter and stuffed it in the bag.

"Hey Rex we're going for a ride. You remember Ranger? Well we're going to stay at his building for a few days."

Rex wiggled his nose at me by way of reply and I scooped his cage under my arm.

"I'll carry the cage and bag, you roll the suitcase," Lester said.

"Just let me grab my dress and purse, and I'm ready."

Once the SUV was loaded with my stuff and Rex was strapped securely in the backseat we drove back to Haywood.

"Hey Bomber, I heard you were staying with us for a while."

"Yep."

"Need some help getting your stuff upstairs?"

The cargo door of the Explorer popped open "Grab her bag, I've got Rex," Lester said.

I opened the rear passenger side door and pulled out the dress I'd laid across the back seat and the sack with Rex's food. Then I hurried over to the elevator and pressed the button. When the doors opened I hopped inside and pressed the open door button. When the guys were inside I pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"You're not staying on seven?" Bobby asked.

"No I'm staying in 4B, across from Les."

Bobby didn't say anything. But, I saw the look he exchanged with Lester over my head. Clearly he was surprised I wasn't staying with Ranger.

The doors of the elevator slid open and we all stepped into the hallway of the fourth floor. "Ranger and I aren't involved. We're friends. That's all."

"Sure Bomber. I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply anything."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm sorry if I sounded defensive. The last couple days have been pretty crazy."

Bobby gave me a half smile and a couple nods of his head. "Let me know if you need anything," he said before closing the apartment door.

"I'll be across the hall." Lester said giving me a kiss on top of the head.

I had a couple hours before I needed to get dressed for my dinner date with Joe so I sat down and clicked on the fifty-two inch TV complete with all-access cable. After a couple minutes of flipping channels I settled on reruns of How I Met Your Mother. Three episodes later I decided to take advantage of the industrial sized hot water heater in the building and take a really long shower.

At seven o'clock the house phone rang. A new Rangeman named Tiny, who was anything but tiny, told me in a very nervous voice that Joe was in the lobby. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and decided I was more than presentable. Then I headed downstairs to meet Joe.

When the doors opened to the lobby, Joe was standing waiting patiently for me. He was dressed in an Italian cut charcoal gray suit, white shirt, and a blue silk tie. The tie was a gift from me. I'd given it to him a couple years ago when he had a big case in court. Joe was always a good looking man but tonight he looked dead sexy.

Just as I stepped into the lobby from the elevator Ranger appeared from the stairwell.

"Babe, can I speak to you for a minute before you leave?" he asked his voice low and level.

I looked past Ranger to Joe "Do we have a minute or will we miss our reservation?"

"We have a few minutes. Don't be too long, though." Joe said.

"We'll only be a minute, Morelli."

Ranger took me by the elbow and led me to the conference room a few feet away.

"Going somewhere?"

"To Rossini's we're celebrating Joe's promotion."

"I didn't realize you were back together."

"We're not. Do you have a problem with me having a dinner with Joe?"

"I have a problem with you leaving without appropriate protection."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "I promise you Joe can take care of me. He's a cop, and a damn good one at that."

"Babe."

"Look if you want to talk to him before we leave that's fine. I'm sure he's got no problem with it. You said as long as I was taking my safety seriously I could come and go freely. I have my tracker in my purse and the panic button in my pocket. I know Joe has a gun at his back and one at his ankle. He doesn't carry a knife, but there will be forks on the table. Besides Joe would die before he let anyone hurt me."

Ranger remained stoic. Arms crossed loosely over his chest. After a minute he nodded his head and relaxed his arms.

"I'll fill him on the current situation. If anything happens to you on his watch there will be a price."

Ranger stepped closer and pulled me in for a hug. When he relaxed his hold on my back one of his hand rested on my shoulder. Slowly he hand slid up to my neck. I felt a single finger slide under the chain of the necklace he'd given me. He pulled on the chain and it glided out from where I'd tucked it inside my dress. Ranger's eyes locked with mine for a few seconds. Gently I pulled the pendants out of his hand and took a step back.

"I'll tell Joe you'd like to speak to him." I said and turned to leave the conference room.

I'll start on Chapter 5 tomorrow. I should have it up before the weekend. I know that everyone is hoping that Ranger and Steph start "communicating" better. Watching them dance around each other is a lot of the fun. I'm trying write this story so that relationship between S&R is secondary to the central plotline. Like say at the beginning of each chapter this is just a hobby. I do it for fun. If you disagree with my work then don't read it. (I got a couple mean private messages over the last few days.) I hope everyone is staying cool. It's been 100+ here over the last few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since it's just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

Thanks for all your sweet and encouraging reviews!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Reservation for Morelli."

"Yes I have a table for two waiting right this way." Joe placed his strong hand in the middle of my back and escorted me into the restaurant behind the hostess who kept looking over her shoulder to steal glances at Joe.

"I think you have a fan club," I teased as the young woman who couldn't have been more than twenty-five walked away from our table.

Joe's eyes got big with surprise and a blush crept over his face. "I was so busy looking at you I didn't even notice. You look really good Cupcake."

"It's this dress the cut is very forgiving."

"No you're beautiful. I know I never said it enough when we were together, hell I don't even know if I ever said it. That was my mistake. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

I'm not good with feelings or compliments so I just placed my hand on his and nodded my gratitude and understanding. Then I busied myself reading the menu. Avoiding Joe's eyes, he could always get to me with those chocolate colored bedroom eyes.

The waiter filled our water glasses and Joe ordered a bottle of merlot and the antipasto plate. He shifted uncomfortably for a minute in his chair.

"So Manoso threatened to kill me if you came back with a hair out of place," he smirked. "I'm surprised there aren't any mysterious men in black lurking around the restaurant keeping watch. I don't think he completely trusts me to protect you."

"I've got a panic button in my pocket and a tracker in my purse. All of this trouble over a threat that he can't confirm. At least that's the version I'm getting."

"He didn't give me any details. Just told me there was a chance that someone from a case he worked might have employees in the area. Right now he's taking extra precautions. Then he asked me if I was armed."

"Well at least he told me a little bit more than that. But he was physically exhausted and I think I was adding to his mental frustrations."

"So you think Captain Control slipped up and told you something he wasn't supposed to?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know for sure. Ranger never really tells me much. The other night he said more than I expected him too."

The waiter appeared and took our order. I ordered the mushroom and garlic risotto, and Joe chose the veal marinara over penne pasta. Before leaving the waiter refilled our wine glasses and asked if we needed anything else. Joe gave me a wink and asked for bread, lots of bread. The waiter grinned and made a hasty retreat into the kitchen. When he came back out he was carrying a basket overflowing with warm slices of fresh baked bread.

"Ohmigod! I'd forgotten how delicious this bread is," I moaned as the taste exploded over my tongue.

"I've missed watching you eat. You enjoy food more than anyone I've ever met in my entire life," he said picking up the bottle of wine from the table and pouring more wine in my glass.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. We're friends, right?"

"Always Cupcake," Joe took my hand and looked at me intensely for a long minute. "What did you want to talk about?"

I opened my purse and pulled out the contract that Tank had given me earlier in the day. "I was offered a full time job at Rangeman," I said putting the folder paper in Joe's hand.

Joe read the document and laid it on the table between us. "Are you considering it?"

"I'd have to be crazy not to. I know what I make working there part time. Even if the salary is only a twenty-five percent more it's a good offer."

"Rangeman would pay your complete health insurance premium. That's a great bouns the department only pays a part of mine."

"Actually I'm already fully covered by Rangeman. When Ranger found out I didn't have any health insurance a few years ago he made a point to add me to the group plan. Even when I wasn't working there I still had insurance under Rangeman."

Joe eyes got big, and I could see the shock on his face. "Ranger gave you health insurance?"

"Yeah. I told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted."

"Shit, Cupcake I don't know what to say."

"Ranger always says there's no price between friends."

The waiter brought out our dinner and filled the wine glasses for a third time. I was pretty sure I'd be tipsy by the bottom of this glass but Joe was driving so I didn't worry about it. The waiter checked the bread basket and smiled when he realized almost half of it was empty.

"More bread, sir?"

"Maybe you better bring some fresh out just in case," Joe said giving me a slow sexy grin.

"So are you going to take the job?" he asked once the waiter walked a few feet away.

I shrugged one shoulder, "I dunno. If I tell you something would you promise not to laugh?"

Joe nodded laid his fork down giving me his undivided attention.

"The other day I was out looking for skip. I got a tip he was living with his girlfriend over in Colonial Apartments off Stark. So I called Lester to go with me. Les asked Cal to go with us. I was in the backseat and I closed my eyes or a few minutes while we were driving to the apartments. Turns out when you close your eyes people think you can't hear. Anyway Lester had spent the day on the phone with customers and he was whining about it. Most of the guys hate talking to customers.

So I've been thinking about asking Ranger if he'd let me do some customer service work for Rangeman. Maybe meet with potential clients and problem solve for established customers. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. Are you sure this is what you want? I know how much you've enjoyed working for Vinnie."

"I have and I'll miss the adventure, but I need to have some security in my life. There's always the chance I'll be able to convince Ranger to let me go on the occasional take down or surveillance shift."

"Ranger will probably let you do anything you want. He's so lost in you that he'd probably let you drive his Porsche in a demolition derby."

"I doubt that seriously. Ranger's most serious relationship is with that car."

Joe threw his head back and laughed. "Let's dance Cupcake," he said taking my hand and leading me out to the dance floor where couples were swaying slowly to the band.

It'd been a long time since I'd been in Joe's arms like this. I could feel one strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me against his hard body. My hand clasped in his as his thumb grazed my knuckles. If I closed my eyes I could still feel that connection to him. He was comfortable. He was solid. Joe had never denied that he wanted to be my friend, my lover, my husband. He wanted to give me the life I should want. A nice little house and a couple kids, and God help me there was a part of me that wanted that too.

The problem was there was a bigger part of me that wanted to be independent. It was my independent streak that prevented me from saying yes to Joe. The only person I wanted to rely on for anything was myself. After Dickie left me alone and broke I'd sworn to myself that I would never need a man to provide for me again. I would always make my own way.

"Penny for your thoughts, Cupcake," Joe whispered in my ear.

"Just daydreaming I guess," I said laying my head on Joe's shoulder.

When the song ended Joe escorted me off the dance floor, and back to our table.

"Would you like dessert?" The waiter asked.

"Tiramisu, and two forks." Joe said without even bothering to look at the menu.

After dessert Joe paid the bill and drove me back to Haywood. He pulled the Tahoe up to curb in front of the main entrance.

"Hang on, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to walk you back inside," Joe said with a smirk. "Manoso made it clear he'd kill me if you weren't returned exactly like you left."

"He's a little protective."

"You think?" Joe asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I had a good time tonight. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime Cupcake," Joe said opening the door to the Tahoe.

When we enter the lobby Bulldog was working the front desk. He gave me a funny look "Miss. Plum, how are you this evening?"

"Good, thanks."

"You'll call Manoso and let him know you're back? I don't want him showing up at my house in the middle of the night. He might scare Bob."

"Yeah he does that. I'll take care of it."

Joe grabbed me and pulled me into him. Kissing my temple and holding me a little tighter than I expected, "Goodnight, Cupcake."

I stood watching Joe's perfect ass strut out of the lobby. Then I walked to the elevator and pushed the call button.

"Can you tell me if Ranger is here?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am I can buzz him and see if he can come down he's in his private residence."

"That's ok, I have a key," I said walking into the elevator's waiting cab.

I fobbed the door open to Ranger's penthouse and dropped my keys onto the silver tray on the buffet in the entry. I took a deep breath and let if out slowly. I wanted to talk to Ranger, but more than that I wanted to just be near him for a few minutes. It was selfish I know, but since out talk this morning I'd been craving him. I touched the place on my chest where my necklace fell and squeezed my eyes closed.

I stepped into the apartment and although there was soft music filling the space there was no sign of Ranger. I looked around for a sign her was here. There was no movement and aside from a single lamp on a side table near the sofa no other light in the apartment.

I walked toward the office but I could tell from the hallway there was no light on inside. I turned around in the hallway and walked back into the living room. There was only one last room to check. The bedroom. Just the thought of going into Ranger's bedroom gave me butterflies. Just as I turned to leave I heard the door to the penthouse open and Ranger's keys drop onto the tray near the door.

"Babe."

"Hi, Ranger. I'm back."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah the food was great."

Ranger leveled his gaze on me and crossed his arms across his chest. "Did you need something?"

"N-no. I just thought I'd tell you I was back. I'll head down to the fourth floor now."

I started to walk toward the door hoping to make a quick exit. Ranger seemed to be bothered by the fact I was in his apartment. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Fast as lightening Ranger hauled me against his chest his strong arms wrapped around my body holding me so close I couldn't think. Then his lips came crashing down on mine kissing thoroughly. When he lessened his grip on my body I was struggling to find my breath and for a few seconds I felt like I was flying.

I realized my hands were clutching Ranger's shoulders and I willed my hands to let go. I must have been concentrating on my hands because my mouth opened and the words that came out I'm pretty sure I never meant for Ranger to hear.

"I missed so much. The whole time you were gone I felt empty. It was like my heart was broken." Suddenly I regained control of my hands and covered my mouth with them; hoping to push the words back inside. The look on Ranger's face told me that he'd heard them.

Only he didn't say anything. Instead he stepped away from and then turned and walked across the room putting space and a couple pieces of furniture between us.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the air and turned to leave as quickly as possible.

As soon as I was in the lobby of the penthouse I threw the door of the stairwell open and went down as fast as I could in my four inch heels. On the fourth floor I stopped and stripped the shoes off, and began running down the stairs in earnest. At the bottom of the stairs I stopped to catch my breath and pulled out my cell phone.

On the third ring I heard it connect. "Can you come pick me up?" I asked instantly.

"I'm on my way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This is a short chapter I know. Life's been a little crazy these past couple days. I'll be posting again soon. Thanks for reading…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since it's just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

For some reason I keep thinking I should have theme music playing for the beginning of this chapter. My suggestion is the theme song from Dallas, but feel free to play whatever music you want in your head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bomber what are you doing down here in the garage by yourself?" Bobby asked getting out of one the vehicles.

"I'm waiting for Joe. We went to dinner tonight and I left my purse in his truck. He's going to come by and drop it off for me."

"Does Ranger know you're in the garage alone?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Really, and he's okay with it?" Bobby asked leaning back on his heels and crossing his arms across his chest.

"S-s-sure."

"Ranger Manoso?" Bobby asked giving me a quizzical look.

I rolled my eyes dramatically and let out an exasperated sigh, "Is there another one?"

"Let's hope not." Bobby said.

"Seriously Bomber go on upstairs and I'll get your purse from Joe and bring it to you. The garage is not completely secure. Ranger wouldn't want you hanging around down here alone."

"It's okay I don't mind wait…"

There was a loud sound echoing through the garage, when I heard it the second time it registered that I was hearing gunshots. Before I could react there was a strong arm around my waist lifting me off the ground and hauling me across the garage. When we were in front of the elevator

"Go upstairs and lock the door!"

When I was finally able to focus my attention on what was going on I expected to see Bobby. Instead Ranger was in front of me. His gun was drawn and he was yelling orders to someone on the phone.

He didn't say where upstairs. Do stop here and go the apartment I'd been staying in or do I go up to his apartment. I really didn't want to go up to the seventh floor. But I also didn't want to upset him more by not doing what he wants me to do. I reached in my purse pulled out my fob and pressed the button.

The doors opened on the seventh floor and I knew I was safe. I could only hope that Ranger and the Merry Men were safe too. I sat down on the couch and tried to push the any negative thoughts out of my mind. These men were the best. I was sure of that.

I slumped down into supple leather sofa and closed my eyes twisting the charms around on my necklace. I sent a silent prayer up that my friends would be safe. Then I picked up the phone to call Joe. He was probably here already, most likely he was busy being a cop.

Joe's phone rang four times and went to voicemail. I disconnected and tossed the phone down on the cushion next to me. Leaning my head back I turned my head up to look at the ceiling. I let my mind wander back over the events of the evening. How had everything become so complicated so quickly?

The events in the garage kept playing over and over in my mind. Was there something I missed that would have warned me of what was about to happen? How did Ranger get there so fast? My Spidey sense had failed me. My instincts hadn't told me anything was about to go wrong. Instead I was so surprised I didn't even know we were being shot at. Ranger was right I really needed to be more aware of my surroundings. I'd been so wrapped up in escaping from my embarrassment I'd put my friends in danger.

I lost track of time and I felt a little disoriented when the sounds of Ranger coming inside brought me out of my thoughts.

"Report…Stephanie's on seven…affirmative…"

_That's Ranger the master of conversation. _

I felt the Ranger's weight settle on to the couch and I turned my head to face him. Only he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was sitting with his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. I reached out and stroked his back. Hoping I was able to provide some comfort.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes."

What happened?" I asked.

"Hal called from the control room and said there was a SUV sitting across the street. It'd been sitting there for a while since it was parked in a fire lane he thought someone should check it out."

"It was the shooter?"

Ranger nodded his head.

"Were they trying to kill me?" I asked.

Ranger shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure if they were trying to kill you or were just sending a warning to me. Either way…"

"Either way I'm on lock down until further notice." I finished.

"I'm sorry Babe. If there was any other way to keep you safe I'd do it. All I can say is I'm going to do everything I can to give you your life back as quickly as possible."

"I'm not going to argue with you tonight. You're doing what you think it best. It's been a long night, I'll just go back down to the fourth floor and we'll talk about it later."

Ranger put his hand on my arm to prevent me from standing. "Babe about earlier."

"Don't worry about it Ranger. I understand. I know you don't…well. I understand," I said lowering my eyes away from his, and standing up from the couch. "I'm going downstairs. I'm sure you have a lot to do."

I was awakened by someone knocking on my door. When I managed to pry my eyes open and roll over to look at the clock it was just after midnight. I pulled the pillow over my head hoping if I ignored them they'd go away.

Bam… Bam… Bam!

I threw the pillow across the room in frustration. "Go away!"

I lay still listening. Nothing. Good maybe they went away.

Bambambambambam!

"Shit, shit, shit. This better be important." I growled as I flung open the door.

"Hiya! Beautiful. Were you asleep?"

"What do you want Les?"

"Two things, first there remember there are cameras everywhere so you might want to put on a robe or some pants before you open the door." Les said taking couple steps forward so he could close the door behind him. "Secondly, I need someplace to sleep. Ranger called in extra men and we're running short on beds."

"Sure let me get a blanket and I'll sleep on the couch," I said stifling a yawn.

"No go back to bed. I'll take the couch." Lester said.

I turned to argue but he was already sitting down and unlacing his boots. I opened the cabinet in the bathroom where Ella had stored the towels and found an extra blanket. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and took them into Lester.

"Goodnight Beautiful."

"Goodnight Les."

Two hours later I was still awake. I flipped over for the thousandth time and punched the pillow. If I could just get comfortable I could get some sleep. Well if I could get comfortable and turn off the voice in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about my relationship or rather non-relationship with Ranger I let out a long loud breath. All this thinking is making me restless.

Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie, I chastised myself. What fool you've made of yourself. Ranger must think you're an even bigger loser now than he already did. I mean who just blurts out something like that to a man with HUGE commitment issues. Well not really issues, because he doesn't do commitment; he does friends with benefits and one night stands.

That last night before he left on the last assignment I thought he was going to tell me that he had feelings for me too. I felt like a fool, hanging on all these months. Wishing and hoping he'd call or come home. Then when he's finally here, one kiss and I open my mouth and he runs away. Literally he ran as fast as he could across the room. That says it all right there doesn't it?

I flipped over again now I was staring at the ceiling. Tears fell back over my face wetting my hair and the pillow case. I felt the familiar weight of the necklace I'd worn all these months. Believing it was the beginning of a promise. That Ranger had taken time to give me symbols of his intentions. I grabbed the necklace and yanked over my head laying it down on the nightstand.

"Beautiful are you okay?" Lester asked stepping into the bedroom. "Are you crying?"

"No," I sniffed wiping at my face."

"You are too. I could hear you from the couch."

"I'm sorry. I can't sleep."

Lester sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tell Uncle Les all about it."

"I'd rather not talk about it but would you stay with me for a little while?" I asked scooting over so he could lie down next to me.

Lester stretched out and pulled me over to him. "Just relax. I know you're having a rough night, but it's going to get better. Close your eyes."

After another few minutes I drifted off to sleep listening to Lester's even breathing. For some reason just having a friend near made me feel better. Tomorrow I'd have to decide how to handle my situation with Ranger.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ranger barked.

"Wh-what?" I gasped sitting straight up from a dead sleep.

"Ranger! Calm down man. We were talking and I guess we both fell asleep." Lester said jumping up from the bed. Thanks be to heaven he had on clothes, and was on top of the blankets.

"Santos! Get. Out. Of. My. Sight," Ranger said in that low calm voice that would make Satan wet his pants.

"Ranger would you just calm down. It's no big deal, it's not like we…"

Ranger's eyes widen slightly, for him it was the equivalent of a wide eyed stare. "You didn't what?"

"Uh-uh-well… you know."

"Maybe you better spell it out for me, Babe."

Now I was mad. I mean who does he think he is anyway? Just barging in here like he owned the place. Well I guess technically he does own the place. Last night he was running away from me and today he's just walking into my apartment without knocking or calling first.

Remembering that I'd put on yoga pants and a t-shirt when Les said he was staying; I threw the covers back off the bed and marched over to Ranger. "You know what? You're being an ass. You know there's nothing going on between us. Lester is my friend and partner. If you're going to make assumptions like this then you can just leave."

"Both of you get dressed. Video footage is pulled from last night. We're meeting in the main conference room in thirty minutes." Ranger stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Just get dressed. I'll see you in few minutes." Lester said giving me a smile and wink.

I showered, primped and dressed as quickly as possible and ran down to the conference room. Just barely making it in less than thirty minutes. I stopped right outside the door for a minute to catch my breath.

"Babe."

"Shit, make some noise."

"This morning in your apartment was a misunderstanding."

We stood looking at each other for a couple minutes. Finally I decided that was as close to an apology as I was ever going to get from Ranger. I turned and walked inside the conference room ready to get down to business.

Three long hours of watching the same footage on an almost endless loop we were no closer to identifying the shooters. Finally Ranger ended the meeting and everyone went about their usual business, or assignments that had been given during the meeting.

I went back up to the apartment on four and booted up my laptop. While I waited on it to start up I listened to the voicemail on my cellphone. I had a message from my mom, Lula and Joe.

I called my mom and was surprised and pleased to know that Joe had called her this morning before mass and told her I had nothing to do with last night's shooting at Rangeman. Next I called Joe, it went to voicemail so I left a message thanking him for talking to my mom and asked him to call me. I decided I would wait until tonight to call Lula.

I grabbed a bottle of water and my laptop and settled on the couch. I flipped on the Mets game and started searching information on The Bishop. Forty-five minutes later Lester walked in with subs from Pino's and a six pack of Coke. He sat down on the other end of the couch and started watching the game. A few minutes later Cal and Vince joined us. Soon Hal, Manny, Bobby and Woody were squeezed into my small place watching the game. I was still doing research and making notes of possible contacts to gain more information. The guys were totally engrossed in the game, soon it was over and they flipped the channels to ESPN.

"What'cha doin'?" Woody asked.

"I'm reading up on The Bishop. I realized this morning everyone else had a working understanding of his activities. I only know what I've seen on the news and urban legend."

"Learnin' anything?"

"Not really most of it was covered by Ranger in the meeting this morning. Of course I'm not of the team so it's really more morbid curiosity than anything."

"If you want to be on the team Beautiful ask Ranger I'm sure he'd like the extra help."

"Ranger said in the meeting he'd be coming to me with a list of names for background checks. I'm glad to make that my contribution. Since that's what I do best."

"You are good at computer research but you have great instincts. If something gets your attention be sure to point it out to us. We've all seen how your hunches can pay off big time," Lester added.

"Thanks Les." I said putting a hand on his arm.

About an hour later the guys had all left to get ready for shift change. Lester was still sitting on my couch watching some dumb show that consisted of video clips from the internet and a host with a smart mouth. Really what guys find entertaining should be the subject of a major physiological research study.

"Can I ask you something and get an honest answer?" I asked.

"Is there any other kind of answer?" Lester asked

"What do you think the guys would think about me working here fulltime?"

"Tank is after you to come here full time again?"

"Yeah. How did you know about before?" I asked.

"It's been a topic of discussion in the Core Team meetings for months. At least once a week in the morning briefing someone gets on Tank's case about getting you to work here full time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're awesome at research and background checks. The customers you consult with love you, and you're great to have in the office, it's good for morale."

"So if I say yes then it'd be cool with everybody?"

"If you say yes it'd be more than cool; it'd be amazing."

"Remember when we talked yesterday about how I wanted to make some changes in my life?"

Lester nodded and smiled encouraging me to continue.

"Well I decided on a few goals and I was wondering if you could help me."

"I told you I would. What are they?"

"Well the goal I'm going to ask you to help me with, involves becoming a better runner. I want to be able to run further and faster. I like the way it makes me feel. Plus sometimes running helps me clear my mind and see things from other perspectives."

"I think that's a great goal. Would you like to start some weight training to help build up some strength?"

"Really Les I don't want to look like Rambo, I just want to be in shape."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you that you won't look like Rambo and you'll feel even better than just running."

"Okay I'll give it a try."

"Good. Now what are your other goals?"

"I want to learn some self-defense. You've been saying I should do it for months. I'm ready now. Who do you suggest I ask to help me?"

"Well, Beautiful," Lester said scratching his head. "Ranger is the best when it comes to hand to hand combat and self-defense. If you're not comfortable with asking him for help I'd go to Tank or Bobby."

"Do you think Bobby would be willing to help me?"

"I think that every man in this building would be willing to help you learn to protect yourself. Bobby would probably be a good match. I'll help you some too. What else?"

"Well there's just one more for right now. It's something I want to do for me. I'm going to ask Ella to help me become a better cook."

"Wow, that's very domesticated of you."

"Hey!" I said punching him in the arm. "Be nice. I'm trying to become the new and improved Stephanie Plum."

"Sure, Sure just don't forget to be the Stephanie Plum we all know and love."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So it looks like Stephanie is about to embark on a journey to create a better standard of living for herself. She's going to have lots of good experiences and will become stronger. As Stephanie makes the changes in her life there will be other changes too. People will treat her differently, and she's going to end up with a man that sees her for who she is and wants to become. I know you're all dying to know who that man is. Only one way to find out, keep reading! ~R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since it's just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

**I thought we could all use a little Ranger happy! So here's a chapter to make you smile! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello," I said picking up the house phone.

"Babe, want to come up and have dinner with me? I've instructed Ella to make you macaroni and cheese with chocolate cake for dessert."

_Wow, Ranger must feel bad about this morning if he's offering me comfort food._ "That depends, are you going to be eating mac-n-cheese and chocolate cake, too?"

"I'll be having grilled salmon and rice."

"Then I guess I'll pass. But thanks for the offer."

"I'll eat some of the macaroni and cheese," Ranger sighed.

"No. I want you to eat dessert; a piece of cake. You can't just eat fresh fruit and call it dessert. It has to be something with empty calories."

"Half a slice," Ranger countered.

"A big slice."

"Okay," Ranger sighed again. "Dinner is in 20," Ranger said before he hung up.

_Ugh! He has the worse phone manners. Wait! Did I just get Ranger to tarnish the temple? And sigh twice in one day? Whoohoo! Score one for Steph! I did a little happy dance wiggling my butt on the couch._

I finished making a few final notes about the case. Then I checked my email. I went to the bathroom to freshen up my makeup and hair before dinner. After a few minutes of trying to get my curls under control I gave up and pulled part of it back in a barrette. I put on a little mascara for courage and a little blusher for color. I tucked my necklace into my shirt. One last look in the mirror and I was as ready as I could get.

Ella was exiting the penthouse when I arrived in the lobby of the seventh floor. When she saw me holding the doors open for her she gave me a wicked grin and a wink. Ella is all seeing and all knowing, without saying a word she told me she knew I'd forced Ranger to order a second slice of cake.

"He feels really bad. I think it's more than just what happened this morning. Don't be too hard on him, dear. Ranger is a prideful man; it's hard for him to admit any weakness."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment of her words. "There's something I wanted to ask you. It's a personal favor."

"Of course what can I do for you?"

"Well… I was wondering if I could convince you to teach me to cook. I'd be willing to pay you for your time and of course I'd pay for all the food."

"I would love to teach you to cook. But you won't be paying me. It will be my pleasure; I enjoy spending time with you. I love the men but having another woman around is so nice. You go on inside and enjoy your dinner, and we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ella."

"No thank you for asking me," she said as the elevator doors slid closed.

I took a minute to catch my breath and give myself a little pep talk before I knocked on the door to Ranger's apartment. When he opened the door I felt my heart rate jump and my mouth go dry. Ranger was dressed in faded blue jeans and a black Polo shirt. His hair was loose and brushed against the collar of his shirt. I took a minute to take in the whole package. _Wow!_

"See something you like Babe?"

"You're barefoot," I said avoiding the question.

"I am. Would you like to be barefoot too?" Ranger asked giving me his almost smile.

"Are you making a joke?" I asked.

"Babe come on inside. The guys on the monitors need to get back to work."

"I thought we'd eat at the bar," Ranger said raising a hand to lead me across the apartment.

I spotted the tray that Ella had left on the counter. There were two covered dishes and a loaf of fresh bread. Yummy!

"You slice the bread and I'll open a bottle of wine," Ranger said.

I walked around the counter and opened the drawer where the knives were stored. I selected the bread knife and began slicing the bread. "How many slices would you like?"

"Since I'm having cake tonight I'll only have one."

When I'd sliced three pieces of bread I lifted the domes from the plates on the counter and placed them at our respective seats. Ranger poured two glasses of chardonnay, and set one in front of me. Ranger gave me a very sexy smile and walked around the counter to take his seat.

"Lester said the some of the guys watched a ballgame in your apartment today."

"Yeah, they just started showing up."

"Were they bothering you?"

"No it was nice to have the company. It's not something I'd want to happen every day but today it was nice," I said.

"Don't let them take over your space Babe. They're all crazy about you and they'll want to spend time with you. If you want to be alone then just tell them and they should respect your wishes. If they don't then I'll talk to them."

"Ranger you can't go around fighting my battles for me."

"Babe."

"Seriously Ranger I'm not your responsibility.

"Not a responsibility, but you're important to me and I take care of my own."

I knew this was an argument I couldn't win so I just changed the subject.

"Have the guys in Miami heard anything from the Bratva?" I asked.

Ranger's eyes widen slightly at my question. "Bratva?"

"The Bishop, he's the current head of the Russian Brotherhood, Bratva."

"I know what it is, I'm surprised you do."

"Please I'm from Jersey too." I said rolling my eyes.

"No they haven't contacted the office in Miami again. "

"Any new developments in the investigation?"

"No."

"I have some sources working to make contact," Ranger shot me a look that said he was done discussing the topic. Then he poured me a second glass of wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Ranger threw his head back in one of those rare full out laughs that always make me feel giddy. "Would that help me get you to take your shoes off?"

"Do you have a foot fetish or something?" I asked.

Ranger's face suddenly became very serious and his eyes dilated black. "Every part of you turns me on Babe. But I'm willing to start at your feet and work my way up."

_Oh boy._ I felt a deep blush creep up my neck and burn my cheeks. Ranger can always turn the tables on me so quickly it leaves my head spinning. When it comes to flirting and sexual innuendos Ranger is on a different level than anyone I've ever known.

"Ready for dessert?" Ranger asked placing our dirty dishes in the sink.

I nodded my head excitedly. Ranger opened the door of the refrigerator and slid out a tray with the most delectable looking chocolate cake and a bowl full of plump fresh strawberries. He opened a drawer and pulled out a couple forks.

"Grab the wine. I thought we'd watch a movie while we ate dessert."

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked following him into the living room.

"You pick," he said.

I took a couple minutes to flip through a collection of action and war movies. Finally my eyes fell on something I thought we both might enjoy, Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

"This one," I said placing the movie in Ranger's hand.

"So no Delta Force tonight?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you had a man crush on Chuck Norris."

"I don't have man crushes."

"Are you sure?" I asked raising my eyebrows in question.

"I'm more than sure."

Ranger slid the disc into the Blu-ray and I settled down on the couch holding both plates of dessert. I passed one to Ranger when he sat down next to me. For a second I thought he was going to roll his eyes instead he gave me a grin that was pure sex and took a big bite of cake.

I couldn't hold back a smile. Ranger had just eaten cake! I absolutely love it when I can get him to do stuff like this. I took a bite of my slice and closed eyes. I think I might have moaned too, because when I opened them again he was watching me with a lusty look in his eyes.

"Here have a strawberry. It will bring out more of the flavor in the dark chocolate." Ranger said presenting me with the bowl of fruit.

I selected one from the bowl and when I bit into it was delicious. I wasn't sure it made the cake taste better. After all the cake was damn good on its own and I was pretty sure this was just a trick to get to me to eat fruit.

"Aren't you going to eat one?" I asked when Ranger sat the bowl down on the tray.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled the remaining half of the berry in my hand into his to his mouth. The heat and feel of his mouth on my fingers almost caused me to faint. I'm almost positive my eyes rolled back in my head for a few seconds.

While I was still lost in the sensation of his mouth and the taste of the food Ranger was busy untying my shoes and taking them off. I didn't notice until he tugged off one of my socks.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're taking off my shoes and socks."

"Got it in one," He said taking my empty plate from my hand and sitting it on the tray. Before I knew what was happening Ranger pulled me into his arms. Our legs stretched out in front of us. Our toes were almost touching.

"You're weird" I said.

"Never said I was normal," Ranger whispered against my ear.

We sat together for a long time watching the movie. Well I was watching the movie. Ranger's mind was somewhere else. I couldn't see his face but occasionally his muscles would tense and once or twice his breathing changed to a more rapid pace. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind but I decided that he probably didn't want to talk about it. So I would just snuggled down into his chest and hope that I could help by being there.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah?"

"I really should have talked to you about this first, but I asked Ella for a favor.

"Sure anything you want you know that."

"This is different. Promise you won't laugh?"

I could feel Ranger lips tilt up into smile against my shoulder. "Sure. "

"Well… I asked her to help me… well..um…learn to cook. I mean I can cook a little bit, but not a lot. Not like my mom or Ella. Really I don't think I could ever be that good a cook, but well, I'd like to be able to make myself dinner."

"Babe I think it's great. Why are you concerned about telling me?"

"Well she's your housekeeper and it just didn't seem right to do this without asking you."

"What brought this on?"

"I guess in a way working here did."

"Explain."

"I had this file from Vinnie's that I think Connie gave me by mistake. The bond was for a little more than I normally take on, but Tank said it really wasn't worth Rangeman's time to do it. So he said I could keep it. I did my research and there was a lot of dangerous stuff in the skips past so I asked Les to help me. I told him I'd split the check with him. He wouldn't take more than 20% claiming I'd done all the legwork and he was just the muscle."

Ranger didn't say anything but I felt his head nod on my shoulder.

"I was so excited, for me it was a lot of money. The next week Tank asked me to take on another file he said I could have the same cut. All I had to do was take Lester with me, for backup. It went on like that for a while. Then one day a skip took off and I couldn't catch them. Lester of course didn't even break a sweat chasing them down. The next day he showed up at my place and made me run with him. After a couple months I was able to keep up the pace. Plus I felt better you know healthier and I had more energy."

"Proud of you Babe."

"For a long time I've wanted to improve my quality of living, you know, live above the poverty level. I guess seeing that I could become a runner and a better bounty hunter helped me see that I could maybe try new things. So today I talked to Les and he's going to continue to run with me, and we're going to work on my self-defense skills some, and then of course the cooking stuff with Ella."

"Can I add one more thing to your plans?" Ranger asked.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about this for a couple weeks. I'm pretty happy with my choices."

"Let me help you with your marksmanship. No pressure, just a few days a week we'll go down to the gun range and I'll help you get more comfortable with your gun."

"You know I hate my gun."

"Just think about it, please."

I didn't have to answer because Ranger's cell phone rang. Somehow he managed to dig it out of his pocket without dumping from his lap.

"Hello…ten minutes…wait on me…"

Ranger's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer. "I'm sorry but something's come up and Tank needs me downstairs. Wait on me and we'll ride the elevator down together."

A couple minutes later he reappeared in the kitchen where I was loading the dishes in the dishwasher. Casual Ranger was gone and SWAT Ranger was back. While SWAT Ranger was always hot a part of me was sad to see Casual Ranger leave.

"Ready Babe?"

"Just let me start the dishwasher," I said pouring the soap into the dispenser.

Ranger was waiting on me in the lobby. As soon as I stepped out he pressed the call button and the elevator doors opened.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Just lucky."

The elevator doors opened again on the fourth floor. Ranger pulled me to him brushed a gentle kiss across my lips. "Goodnight Babe."

"G'night," I said as the door closed.

A few minutes later I was lying in bed remembering the night I'd just had with Ranger. I couldn't stop the smile on my face even though I wasn't sure what if anything tonight had meant to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope you enjoyed this little interlude with Ranger… Chapter Eight will be along any day now… ~R


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let's go!" a loud voice yelled at me before pulling the blankets off the bed.

"Ugh." I said squinting my eyes to see who was brave enough to wake me. "Go away Lester. I'm sleeping."

"We're running this morning. You have fifteen minutes to get ready or I'm going to put you in a cold shower."

I rolled over and looked at the clock. "You're an ass." I mumbled.

"Fourteen minutes."

"I'm not going anywhere without coffee."

"In my apartment; thirteen minutes."

"You'd better have coffee!" I yelled before I heard the front door shut.

Somehow I managed to pull my ass out of bed. I put on a tank top, running shorts, and my tennis shoes. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and pulled my wild mane of hair into a pony tail. I checked the clock two minutes. I grabbed my iPhone and ear buds and ran into the hallway. Lester was leaning in his doorway waiting with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Sorry for calling you an ass."

"I expected worse Beautiful," Lester said giving me a wink.

"Let's go," he said snaking an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the elevator.

I greedily finished my coffee on the ride down to the gym. "Will there be a lot of guys in the gym this morning?" I asked between sips.

"Usually it's pretty slow this early. Most of the guys try not to work out when Ranger's in the gym. I guess he makes them nervous. A couple of the new guys are still on morning workouts. I checked though and they don't run in the mornings. So the treadmills will be free."

The minute we entered the gym my eyes went to Ranger. He was working on the mat with a new guy. I think I've heard the guys call him Ace. Ranger was bouncing on the balls of his feet and watching his opponent closely. Ranger took a swing at the new guy. When Ace's arm came out to block the punch, Ranger turned the move around immobilizing him. By catching his arm and taking him to the ground with a leg sweep.

"Again." Ranger ordered. "Get up and do it again."

Ace stood up looking slightly defeated. Ranger was back to bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ace assessed Ranger's stance and repeated the same assault. This time Ranger blocked it with his hand and repeated the leg sweep.

"Again. Ranger ordered. "It's not enough to watch my hands. Do it again."

"That poor guy," I said.

"Ranger's taking it easy on him," said Lester.

"Easy? Are you sure? His head just bounced off the mat."

"He's not bleeding, and Ranger's instructing him. All the new guys will be working in fugitive apprehension. They'll need to be able to handle themselves if someone becomes combative." Lester explained. "Get stretched out and I'll set up your treadmill. You're going to pick up the pace a little today. I'm going to run with you."

An hour later I was sweating like crazy and I was pretty sure my lungs had gone on strike. I'm pleased to see that Lester was as sweaty but his breathing seemed more in control than mine. Of course he'd been running a lot faster than me and I was pretty sure he'd gone five miles further.

"That was good." Lester said handing me a towel. "I thought I'd have to slow you down about halfway but you didn't need me to."

"Are we done for the day?" I asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll only run for a few minutes then Bobby is going to teach you a couple of self-defense moves. "

We bumped fists. "You're the coach," I said.

"Hit the showers Plum." Les said giving me a sexy smile.

"Santos!" Ranger voice roared from across the gym.

"Shit! I forgot about Ranger."

"Since you're done running with Stephanie maybe you could come over here and help me show Ace and Bulldog a couple of holds."

Les' head fell to his chest. "Dammit. Why me?"

I walked across the gym to the mat and stood in front of Ranger hands on my hips. The two new guys seemed a little shocked that I was just walking into the lion's den.

"Good morning."

"Babe."

"You're barefoot again I see."

Ranger nodded. "Did you need something?"

"Will you be in your office this morning?"

"I'll be there after the morning briefing, unless something comes up."

"Can I stop by and see you then?"

Ranger nodded. Then I turned on my heels and put a little extra swing in my ass as I walked away.

"Bye, Lester."

"Later, Beautiful."

Since I was still on lockdown at Rangeman I decided to get dressed and go downstairs. I was sure there'd be some searches in my inbox. I dressed and headed down to five to start my work day. When I stepped inside my cubical I noticed that my inbox was overflowing. I was going to need another cup of coffee to tackle all these searches.

"Good morning Angel," Cal said as I walked into the break room.

"Hi Cal. How are you today?" I asked

"Better now that I've seen your smiling face. Coffee?"

"Yes, coffee, lots of coffee. My inbox is overflowing."

Cal gave me a smile. "I hate paperwork."

"I don't mind the paperwork. I just don't see how that stupid inbox stays so full."

"It's a mystery for the ages." Cal said filling my coffee cup.

"That's for sure. Thanks for the coffee. I'd better get to my cubical and get to work before the requests reproduce again."

A couple of hours later I'd finished a few of the searches. I decided it was time for a break. I took the stairs down to my apartment on four and used the bathroom, since there was no ladies room on five. I checked my hair and makeup and picked up the contract that Tank had given me on Friday. I needed to talk to Ranger about the job offer.

I took the elevator back up to the fifth floor and when I stepped off Ranger was standing in front of the monitor bay talking to Tank. The two newbies Ace and Bulldog were watching the monitors intently. I noticed that Ace was a little pale and had a few beads of perspiration across his forehead. I guess having Ranger and Tank so close was making him nervous. Actually having Tank and Ranger that close made a lot of people nervous. Tank saw me exiting the stairwell and nodded his head in my direction.

"Babe, you wanted to talk to me this morning?" Ranger asked as I was walking towards him

"Do you have time now?"

"I have a few minutes. Let's go to my office," Ranger said placing his hand on the small of my back.

Ranger motioned me to sit in one of the visitor chair. He sat in the chair behind the desk. I took a second to appreciate his beauty. His dark hair and eyes coupled with smooth as silk mocha latte colored skin were enough to make any woman drool. High cheekbones, strong square jaw and full lips made him look more like a model than a successful business man. It was no wonder that women everywhere walked into walls and forgot how to speak when he was around.

"Babe?"

"Huh?" I said shaking my head trying to regain my focus.

Ranger gave me a small grin. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah," I said tugging at my necklace and sliding the charms up and down the chain. It was a nervous habit I'd developed. Now that Ranger was back I should really consider putting the necklace away. I took out the contract and laid it on the desk. "Tank gave me this last Friday."

"It's a contract for a full-time position. Do you want the job?"

"Maybe."

Ranger raised his eyebrow in question.

"I want the job, but I want to set up some perimeters."

"Explain."

I tucked my necklace back into my uniform, and took a deep breath. "I want to learn the coöperate side of the business. I have a degree in business, I'd like to put it to use."

Ranger nodded for me to continue.

"I know everyone is expected to do a certain amount of field work, and I want to meet the requirements. I don't expect special treatment. It's just that I don't want to chase down serial rapist and crazed drug lords. I'll leave that to the guys. Their all better than me at that type of work."

"So you want to learn about Rangeman's corporate structure?

"Yes."

"You don't want to chase after dangerous criminals?" Ranger asked.

"Is that a problem? I can do other things, distractions, surveillance, or if I have to I'll keep mid-range bonds like the ones I'm currently doing. Only I'd like to keep Les as a partner."

"I thought you enjoyed bounty hunting.

"I need a break from it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Ranger narrowed his eyes like he was sure there was more to the story but he didn't push.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"We need to settle on a salary. There's not one listed on the contract."

Ranger wrote a number on the contract and slid it across the desk.

"I can't take this much money."

"That's the starting salary for a full-time employee," Ranger said. "If you want the job that's the salary."

"Wow. That's very generous."

"I expect the one hundred percent from my employees. In exchange for that effort I offer a fair compensation."

"What about the Lexus? I don't need you to buy me a car. My Jeep Cherokee runs fine."

"The car is a gift. I bought it for you because you need a decent car."

"Ranger it's too much."

"No price, remember."

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes, "But I'll only drive it when I'm working."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"So it's a deal?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Vinnie. He'll need to find someone to replace me."

"I'll talk to Vinnie," Ranger said. "I've to go see him this afternoon anyway."

"Then it's a deal."

Ranger handed me a pen and I signed my name on the dotted line. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was an adult. I had job security, and a steady paycheck. I could feed Rex and get a nicer apartment.

"I'll give this to Tank later. I have to go downstairs for a meeting." Ranger said standing up from the leather desk chair.

"Thanks Ranger. You didn't have to do this." I said when we'd reached my cubby.

"Babe you're a great addition to Rangeman. I wouldn't have told Tank to offer you the job if I didn't think so."

"Did I hear right?" Lester asked. "Are you finally coming to work here full-time?"

"Yes I just signed the contract," I said.

Lester picked me up and spun me around. "It's about damn time. This calls for a celebration, don't you think Bossman?"

"What did you have in mind Santos?"

"Let's order in pizza for lunch."

"Fine put it on my card," Ranger said handing over a credit card to Lester.

"You're going to eat pizza?"

"It's not a temple day, Babe." Then he kissed me on top of the head and walked to the stairwell.

"Listen up everybody," Lester's big voice boomed across the space. "Bombshell just signed a contract. She's going to working here full-time. Ranger's buying pizza to celebrate. I'll let everybody know when it gets here."

The fifth floor broke out in cat calls and whistles. I'm pretty sure it was more about the pizza than my decision to work there full-time. But I did have a few guys stop by my desk to congratulate me and welcome me to the team officially.

Lunch was served in the big conference room. It was a lot of fun. Shorty's delivered _a lot_ of pizza. I tried to count them but the guys kept moving them around looking for the toppings they wanted. Louis had pushed the conference table against a wall and the food was set up buffet style. Aside from the pizza Ella prepared salad with three different dressings, and iced tea.

Louis also set up several long table and folding chairs so people could stay in the conference room to visit and eat. I sat at one of the long tables with Lester, Cal, Tank and Ranger. Ranger sat next to me with his arm draped across the back of my chair. I couldn't believe he ate three slices of pizza. I'm beginning to think I'm a bad influence on him.

Some of the guys ate in the conference room. A few went back upstairs or outside to eat lunch. All of the guys thanked Ranger for the pizza and congratulated me. I noticed that a lot of the guys seemed nervous when they spoke to me. Several of the new guys backed away from the table when they were talking to me.

"Buzz, this is Stephanie Plum." Cal said. Buzz looked like he was in his late twenties and he had the physique of a Rangeman employee.

"Buzz just started here last week. He's a new member of BEA team," Bobby added.

"It's nice to meet you Buzz," I said offering my hand and my best smile.

Buzz reached out and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Plum. Congratulations on your job. Have you been assigned a partner yet?"

"Actually, Lester is my partner," I said trying to remove my hand from his. " But I won't be doing much skip tracing anymore. Mostly I'll be doing research, and consulting."

"So you're not a part of the new BEA team. That's too bad." he asked still holding my hand in his.

Ranger cleared his throat and gave Buzz a look that would scare Lucifer. Buzz suddenly dropped my hand and took a large step away from the table.

"Well congratulations again, and thanks for lunch" he said before walking away as fast as he could.

"Geez did you have to scare the poor guy?" I asked.

"Babe."

The other guys at the table just snickered under their breath. Ranger had told me once that inside this building I was considered his personal property. I guess that rule still applied.

After lunch Ranger walked me back to my cubical and pulled a list of names from one of the pockets of his cargo pants. "I need you to do background checks on these men. They are tied to Petrov and I want as much information as possible on them. This takes priority over any other requests. I'll assign someone to take over your inbox until this is complete."

"Sure. Do I bring the results to you?"

"Yes. I'm going to run the same searches then we'll compare. Let's try for some time tomorrow afternoon to meet."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask for."

I worked the rest of the afternoon on the searches. Finally at five o'clock I shut down my computer and called it a day. I picked up all the print outs from the research I'd completed and slid them into a file folder. I grabbed a highlighter and a couple of pens from my desk and headed down to the apartment. I'd find something to eat and then start reviewing the findings on the first two people on Ranger's list. Tomorrow I'd finish up with the three remaining names and then Ranger and I could compare notes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's chapter eight. I'm pretty sure this is going to turn into a long story. I'm jealous of the people who can turn out a chapter in a day. I don't seem to have the time for that quick a turn around. It takes me at least two days to write the chapter and maybe another to decide it's good enough to post. I'm going to try to start on chapter nine tomorrow. The outline is done but writing the dialog is the hard part for me.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

In this chapter there are Russian names. I tried to pick names that are easy to read and pronounce. I personally hate reading something when I can't figure out a name. So if the names seem typical or "stereotyped"; I'm sorry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rise and shine it's exercise time!" Lester screamed.

"Ugh."

"Fifteen minutes."

"You said we weren't going to run as long today."

"Yeah but the start time remains the same."

"Dammit. I hate you."

"Fourteen minutes. The coffee is ready across the hall."

"Ugh." I grunted and shoved my head under the pillow.

"Thirteen minutes," Lester called before he walked out of the apartment.

Somehow I managed to get up and get dressed in workout clothes and pull my hair into a lopsided ponytail. Then I stumbled across the hall for a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Beautiful," Lester said handing me a cup of coffee.

I took a big gulp of coffee. "Good morning."

"Still hate me?" Lester asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't like to wake up in the mornings."

"Tell me about it. Come on let's go."

"Good morning Bomber. I hope you don't mind but I need to delay our self-defense lesson until this afternoon."

"I'm supposed to meet with Ranger to discuss a few background checks. I don't know how long that will take. Did you have a time in mind?"

"Not really, we'll just play it by ear. I won't be on site this morning I have to take one of the new guys to the ER. He might have a concussion. I'll find you when I get back," Bobby said.

The door to Bobby's med station opened and the new guy I'd met yesterday came out holding an ice pack to his head. He glanced around the gym and when he saw me he diverted his gaze to the floor. Ranger came out of behind him his face carefully neutral.

Bobby and Buzz walked through the doors of the gym and disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked

Ranger shrugged one shoulder, "His reflexes could use some work."

"Yeah right," Lester snorted under this breath.

I had no idea how to respond. Had Ranger beat up that poor guy because of me? I couldn't even begin to comprehend that. Instead I turned to Lester for direction.

"Since Bobby had to leave I guess I'll run the same workout as yesterday?" I asked Lester.

Lester nodded and walked toward the treadmills to program my run. I took a couple of minutes to grab a towel, and stretch my legs. Then I selected a playlist from the iPod app, put in my ear buds and cranked up the tunes. Lester said something to Ranger and they walked over to the free weights in the gym.

I was lost in my own thoughts when the treadmill started to slow down indicating my run was almost over. I looked at the clock on my phone. I'd only been running for about forty-five minutes. Yesterday I'd run almost an hour. I looked around and found Lester spotting for Ranger while he bench pressed what must have been at least two hundred pounds.

"Lester did you program the treadmill for an hour?" I called to him across the room.

"No finish the cool down, then we'll go upstairs and I'll make you breakfast. You'll be working out with Bobby this afternoon so I didn't want you to overtax yourself."

"Just come on across the hall when you're ready to eat," Lester said before walking through the door of the gym.

When I got off the treadmill I looked around the gym Ranger was quietly working on a machine. His strong muscles were rippling under the expanse of dark beautiful skin. A couple of the guys were coming into the gym to get in a workout before or after their shifts. I could hear their voices greeting each other, and making the occasional joke. Even though I heard them talking it was like I had tunnel vision all I could see was Ranger.

"Babe?"

I had to shake my head to regain my focus. "Sorry I guess I zoned out for a minute. Are we still comparing notes today?" I asked.

"Yes. I need to get some work done after the morning briefing. I'll be in my office we can meet when you're ready."

"See you on five then," I said before turning and leaving the gym.

I showered and dressed quickly, only spending a few minutes on hair and makeup. Then I put on my uniform and boots. Looking at myself in the mirror and decided that I look pretty good, for a woman in unflattering pants and heavy boots.

I walked across the hall and let myself inside. Lester was standing at the stove wearing an almost identical uniform. He took a long drink of orange juice

"Lester this omelet great, thanks for making me breakfast. "

"Sure. Once you've had a few lessons with Ella maybe I could be your guinea pig."

"Lester you're either the bravest or most foolish man I've ever met," I said.

"We're friends. You're taking this self-improvement stuff seriously and I want to support you."

I put my hand on top of his and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

I rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher while Lester finished getting dressed. Then we took the stairs up to the fifth floor. I kissed Les on the cheek and went into my cubby, while walked down a few steps to his office.

I was organizing the papers from my file folder when I head a shaky voice ask where he could find my office. One of the guy's I think it was Zip told him my cubby was the last one on the left. Then someone else, maybe Manny, asked what he wanted with me.

"Ranger said I to deliver this envelope to her A-SAP."

"I'll go with you," The first voice said.

"M-m-miss. Plum? I have an envelope for you."

"Just put it on the desk, thanks."

"Miss. Plum, well I wanted to say…well…umm… if I made you uncomfortable yesterday…well…if I did I want to apologize."

I spun around in my desk chair to see a very nervous Buzz, and a very intimidating Zip standing in the entry of my cubical space. "Zip could I have a minute with Buzz?"

Zip nodded and turned to return to his desk. Buzz looked a little pale. He was probably concerned that Ranger would jump out from behind a potted plant and kick his ass again.

"I was going to take a break. Would you like to join me?" I asked.

Ella had stocked the break room with lots of healthy snacks. Not my usual fare for a mid-morning snack but they guys here didn't eat donuts. I picked through the muffins and finally settled on one I was pretty sure didn't have carrots in it. I selected a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and then sat down at the table. Buzz grabbed a bottle of water and sat in the chair across from me.

"Tell me what happened this morning with Ranger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about ma'am." Buzz said.

Obviously Buzz wasn't going to volunteer any information. This wasn't going to be an easy interrogation. I might need to change tactics. "Okay I can see you don't want to talk about it. I'll let it go for now. Were you in the Army?"

"No ma'am Air Force."

"An Airman, for how long?"

"Eight years."

"My ex-boyfriend was in the Navy."

"From what I've heard your ex is a cop."

"He's a detective here in Trenton."

"So what about Ranger?" Buzz asked.

Now we're getting somewhere. "Ranger was in the Army."

"Yes ma'am I know that. I was under the impression you were well…involved."

"Involved?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You're his girlfriend, right?" Buzz asked.

"We share a special bond. He's my friend and protector."

"Yes ma'am," Buzz said touching the bruise on his forehead. "He's very protective of you."

Just like that I knew what happened this morning. Ranger had taught Buzz a lesson for making me uncomfortable. It was unnecessary I hadn't been hurt, and Buzz had no ill intentions. If anything I think he is a little overzealous about his job here at Rangeman.

"Can I offer you some advice?" I asked. Buzz nodded his approval and I continued. "Until you've been here a while try to remember to keep some formality in your interactions. Rangeman isn't the military but almost all the guys here are and they still live by a lot of those rules."

"I understand."

"Good." I said offering him a smile. "I need to get back to work. If you need anything else you can stop by my cubical."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh one more thing, please don't call me ma'am. I'm Stephanie or Steph."

Buzz gave me a nervous smile. "Thanks Stephanie."

I was searching through arrest records for Sergey Kozlov. Kozlov was one of the men Ranger had listed as an associate of The Bishop. He was a scary man, I'd counted 14 arrests for assault over the last ten years. The last record showed he was arrested for attempted murder. That's where the paper trail ended.

"Yo."

"Ranger can I come see you for a minute."

"Yeah Babe."

I printed out what I had on Kozlov and took it with me to Ranger's office. Hopefully he'd have some ideas about where to find this guy. If not I knew he had a lot more experiences with the computer programs; plus contacts all over the world.

"Ranger?" I said as I approached the doorway.

"Come on in."

"I'm stuck. Sergey Kozlov was arrested three weeks ago for attempted murder. The arrest was in Brooklyn. Then there's nothing. There's no record of him being held anywhere. No record of arraignment. Just poof, he's gone.

"Babe I'm pretty sure he didn't just go poof," he said giving me an almost smile.

"Then where did he go?"

"I've got some contacts in New York. I'll make some calls. Are you done with the background checks?"

"Just two more names."

"I just confirmed that Peter Rubin is dead. So if you haven't looked into him yet it's not necessary."

"Then that leaves Ivan Polzin. When do you want to meet?"

"Two hours."

"See you then," I said walking out of his office and back to my desk.

I was entering Polzin search criteria into the computer when Lester appeared in the guest chair.

"Shit. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"No big deal, what's up?"

"Just taking a break; I've been writing a bid for a government contract."

"What kind of contract?"

"Nothing to worry about, just some surveillance work, and no one's going to be deployed. What's going on with you today?"

"Ranger's got me running some searches for him."

"Miss. Plum?" asked a voice through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"There's a call for you on line three, a Mr. Morelli."

"I'll take it now, thanks."

"Hi Joe."

"Hi Cupcake. How are you?"

"Busy working. What about you?"

"I'm in court today, but it looks like the guy is going plea to a deal. How about I take you to lunch?"

"Ranger doesn't want me to leave the building until the shooter from the other night is caught."

"You're staying voluntarily?" Joe asked.

"For a few days, if the investigation drags on for too long then I'll renegotiate."

"Hummm…I'll get lunch and bring it to you. Just tell me what you want Cupcake?"

I put my hand over the receiver and whispered to Lester, "Can Joe bring me lunch?"

Lester nodded. "Conference room. He can't come up here."

"How about a couple sandwiches from the deli?"

"Sure, I gotta go, I'll call when I'm done."

"Bye Joe."

The search on Polzin doesn't turn up much at all. He immigrated to the United States in 1987 at age twelve with his parents. He was in jail in 2001 for arson. No other arrests, and from what I can tell he's been unemployed since he got out of jail.

I took my results and walked to Ranger's office.

"Ranger something isn't right. The first two guys on the list, Sokolov and Utkin were easy to trace. The last two are like ghosts. There no real information; no tax records, no mortgages, no marriage licenses, no divorces, neither of them even own a car from what I'm able to find."

"Yeah I've run into the same thing. I've put in couple phone calls. Tell me what you found on the other two."

"Dimitri Sokolov, 52, lives in Miami with his wife Carolyn. According to the marriage license she's 27, and they've only been married two years. They own a house, and three cars. Sokolov owns a strip club called, Scarlett's," I paused looking up to see if there was any indication that Ranger reconized the name. He face gave nothing away. So I continued. "Scarlett's is ranked the best strip club in Miami. Sokolov, also has an apartment in Manhattan. It's on the Upper West Side."

Ranger nodded and I passed the report and all the printed information across the desk to him.

Misha Utkin, 45, lives in Brooklyn with his wife of 25 years, Katrina. They have two children, Alexander and Sasha. Alexander in going to college at NYU, Sasha is a senior at St. Francis Academy. They own their townhouse, paid the mortgage off a few years after they bought it. Utkin also owns a strip club, in Newark, Diamond's. There was a raid there by Border Patrol ten years ago, they arrested 16 women who could not produce green cards. All the girls arrested were from parts of the former U.S.S.R. Utkin was arrested but released when most of the girls were able to produce green cards in the next seventy-two hours."

When I was done I looked at Ranger. "One thing I didn't put in the report since police never substantiated the claim was that one of the women claimed to have been brought to the United States in order to be sold into marriage."

Ranger nodded and I handed him the report and printed information on Utkin. "Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Do you think it's true?"

"Do I think what's true?"

"What that girl said. That she was supposed to be sold to someone, to be his wife."

"Probably."

I handed over the report and the printed documents. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm going to go through everything and then I may have you do some more research once I hear back from my contacts. What's on your agenda today?"

"I have some search requests in my inbox and I'm working out with Bobby this afternoon. Joe called a little while ago, and he wanted to know if he could stop by for lunch. Lester said that as long as I kept him on the second floor it should be ok."

"The second floor will be fine."

"Thanks Ranger."

I stopped by the break room on the way back to my desk and grabbed a bottle of water. Bobby was in the break room talking to a couple of the guys about the latest baseball. Sports is always a topic of conversation around the office. When the guys were done trashing the Yankee's pitcher for using steroids Bobby turned to me and asked if three o'clock was good time for our session. I agreed, and went to my desk to start on the pile of search requests in my inbox.

I heard the click and static noise of the intercom followed by a deep baritone voice of an unidentified Rangeman informing me I had a guest waiting in the lobby.

I took the elevator down to the lobby and found Joe waiting for me. He held take out bag of food from Wienburg's Deli, and a small box I knew came from Italian's Peoples Bakery. Joe always knows how to make me smile with food.

"Those better be _Abbracci cookies in that box Morelli." _

"I wouldn't make the trip to the Italian Bakery and not get your favorite. I got a baker's dozen plus some biscotti."

I reached out and took the blue bakery box from his hand. "You're a good man Morelli."

Joe shook his head. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving. Come on we can eat in the conference room on the next floor," I said leading him toward the elevator.

I led Joe down the long hallway to a small conference room on the second floor. Once we were inside I took the bag from Joe's hands and leaned close to him for just a few seconds. "The whole building is monitored, video and sound."

"Gotcha."

After we'd sat the food out on the conference table we got comfortable in the leather chairs and started eating. We talked about Joe's caseload. He was surprised to learn I'd started running every day. We talked about Burg gossip, who was getting married, who was getting divorced. Joe told about a teenage girl who'd just got her driver's license a week ago and had already totaled two cars. He teased she was trying to break my record.

After a while the sandwiches were done and we'd eaten a few of the cookies. Joe checked his watch and wiped his mouth. He tossed his trash in the can near the door and walked over to where I was sitting pulling me up out of my chair.

"I gotta get going. I'm the boss now. Shit, can you believe that I'm in charge," Joe asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can believe it. You know you're one of the best cops in the country. How many times have you been requested by another force or the feds for an undercover investigation? They wouldn't ask for you if you weren't the best."

"Thanks, Cupcake." Joe pulled me in for a hug. While he was holding me there he used the opportunity to whisper in my ear so that the cameras couldn't hear him. "Cupcake are you doing okay, really?"

"I'm fine. It's only been a few days. Ranger promised that he'd get everything squared away quickly so I could go back to my normal life."

Joe grunted, and nodded his head.

"If you need me for anything, a jail break, TastyKake, someone to talk to, call me.

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and put the bakery box in my hand. "Keep the rest Cupcake. I know you love them."

"Thanks Joe."

"Anytime."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry about any mistakes in my grammar. I've read over this chapter several times, but I'm sure I've missed a few things.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't take it too seriously.

margaret aka whymelucylu this chapter is what you've been waiting for…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After lunch I went back to my desk and worked toward completing a few background checks marked urgent. I finished the last check and hit print. I was waiting absently twisting my necklace around my finger. Ranger appeared in the entry of my cubical holding a file folder. His eyes caught mine and then glanced down at the necklace in my hand.

" Sergey Kozlov is still at Riker's Island in New York. Take a few minutes to rit'd over if this file. If something stands out email me. I'm going to pay him a visit tomorrow."

"What makes you think he'll talk to you?" I asked.

"I have something he wants."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." Ranger smirked.

"You think you'll you figure it out in one visit?"

"I do. Did you enjoy your lunch with Morelli?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes. Joe is a good friend."

"He cares for you. Do you two think you'll be able to reconcile your relationship?" Ranger asked.

"No. Why would I want to?"

"Morelli is a solid guy and you have the a lot in common. You have the same upbringing. You were taught the same values. Your mothers have dreamed of your marriage for a couple of years. Why not make them happy and settle your differences? He can love you and give you a nice home. In time you'll want a family. Hell nothing would make him happier than to give you babies. He's Italian and Catholic he would worship you for a lifetime if you gave him a house full of children."

"Is that what you think that I should do marry Joe?"

"Read the folder, email and me with anything that you think is questionable. I'll be leaving in the morning after the briefing," Ranger said before he walked out of my cubical.

Once the print job completed I picked up the papers and clipped them together placed them all in a file folder and walked over to Zip's cubby.

"Zip, can you take this folder to Tank? I'm supposed to meet Bobby in the gym in a few minutes and I need to go back to the apartment and change."

"Sure Stephanie," Zip said taking the folder from my hand.

"Thanks Zip."

I took the stairs down to the apartment and once the door closed I walked into the bedroom fell on the bed into my thinking position.

_What just happened? Did Ranger just tell me to repair my relationship with Morelli again? At least this time I'd kept my clothes on before he did it. I am an idiot when it comes to Ranger. He pulls me in and then pushes me away. It's time to get off this roller coaster ride. _

I went to the bathroom to freshen up before going downstairs. I took a second to look at myself in the mirror. My defeated reflection looked back at me. I squared my shoulder and took a deep breath. The metal and diamonds on the necklace reflected in the light and my hand reached up to touch it. I'd worn this necklace for monthS, believing it was a symbol of unspoken words beween Ranger and I. I'd only taken it off a few times and never for more than a couple of hours at a time. Mostly it was to avoid having it broken or stolen by a skip. I held the charms in my hand feeling the familiar weight, and flipping it over in my palm reading the series of numbers on the back of the dog tag that I'd long ago memorized. Then I twisted the clasp to the front and unhooked the necklace and laid it on the counter.

"Step on your right foot and push towards me while you twist your wrist free," Bobby said.

I took a deep breath and shifted my weight and attempted to break free from Bobby's grasp on my wrist. Somehow I managed to push his arm away from my body but no matter how hard I twisted my wrist I couldn't break his grasp.

"Good try. You have to move faster. Do you want to watch Lester do it again?"

"Yes but do it slower."

"Sure Beautiful."

I watched as Lester talked his way through the steps. Then I tried again, and again, and again. I was getting frustrated and I felt tears stinging my eyes. I tried one last time stepping on my right foot, and pushing against Bobby twisting my wrist with as much force as I could muster then suddenly my hand was free. Before it could really register in my mind that I'd escaped I felt my hand make contact with Bobby's face.

"Shit!" Bobby yelled holding his hand to his eye.

"Ohmigod! Bobby did I hurt you?"

"You just punched him in the eye," Lester said trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny Les. Tell me what I can do to help you?" I asked.

"It's okay Bomber, you didn't hit me hard enough to do any permanent damage. I'll put some ice on it and I'm sure it'll be better in just a little bit. Why don't we call it a day, we'll try again tomorrow."

"Okay," I said feeling completely embarrassed. "I'll just go back to the apartment."

I gave Bobby a hug, and thanked Les for helping then took the stairs to the fourth floor. I took a shower and dressed in flannel PJs and a tank top. I picked up the file Ranger gave me this afternoon and a highlighter. I grabbed a Coke from the fridge and then took my work over to the couch. I needed to get through this folder and any email for Ranger done before he left for New York in the morning.

I'd lost track of time when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"The Big Bad Wolf."

"Hang on Les I'm coming. I had several of the documents pulled out on the couch and it took me a couple of minutes to stack them neatly before I could stand up and walk to the door.

"Bobby has a pretty good black eye." Lester said smirking.

"Come on in," I said.

Lester picked up the stack of papers from the coffee table and flipped through them briefly. "Have you been working on this all evening?"

"Yeah."

"Did you eat dinner?"

I shook my head. "If I can help Ranger figure out what The Bishop might want with him, then I'll be able to go back home."

"Is it so bad here at Rangeman?" Lester asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer the question and not hurt Lester's feelings. He lives here and I guess he likes it. But I felt cramped staying here even though my apartment was small it was bigger than the studio style apartments here. I also missed having my freedom, and being able to escape from the world and spend time alone.

"It's not so much being here as much as it's not having my freedom."

"I can understand that."

I smiled and decided he didn't really need to know the rest. The ringing of the house phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Babe."

"Hi Ranger."

"I'm looking for Lester. He's not answering his either of his phones."

"He's here," I said.

Lester took the phone from my outstretched hand. "Yo…let me get my gear…be there in five…"

"Got a lead on a FTA," Lester said standing up from the sofa. "Tank has the night off, so I guess I'm on deck."

"Be careful, Les."

"Always," Lester said bending down to kiss the top of my head.

"Let me know when you get back," I called out just before Lester closed the door.

Once Lester was gone I turned back to my work. There was one thing that was really bugging me about this file. I needed to go downstairs to my cubby and pull up my reports for Ranger. Until I looked at the report I couldn't be sure but I had a feeling that Misha Utkin, and Sergey Kozlov were the same person.

I packed away all the papers and then put on a bra, a pair of jeans, and slipped on tennis shoes and headed to the fifth floor.

"Bombshell I know Ranger doesn't have you working the night shift," Cal teased when I walked past the monitor bay.

"No I just need to print a file from the computer in my cubby. Will I be bothering anyone?"

"No Sweetie, go ahead and do what you need to do. I'm just helping Ace and Bulldog learn the ropes here in the monitor bay. If you need help just let me know."

"Thanks Cal."

It only took me a few minutes to confirm my suspicion that while Kozlov was serving time for arson a few years ago, Utkin and his wife had disappeared. There was no activity on his bank accounts or credit cards. Even his Passport remained idle. There was a connection between the two. This was definitely something that Ranger needed to know before tomorrow morning.

"Hey Cal, can you give me a location on Ranger?" I asked walking back toward the monitor bay.

I heard him giving some instructions to one of the guys. I heard keys clicking and then Cal replied, "He's on Lincoln and West."

"Ranger and Les went to pick up a FTA. I need to talk to Ranger tonight, but it's not an emergency. Can you keep his tracker up and let me know when he's getting close to Haywood?"

"No problem."

"Thanks Cal. Don't thank me, I'm just helping tonight. These guys are running the monitors."

"Thanks guys," I said turning in to the break room to grab something to eat.

I ladled soup into a bowl and selected a couple of pieces of crusty bread to take back to the apartment for dinner. I remembered that Les saying Bobby's eye was badly bruised. So I looked through the selections and picked a few things I thought Bobby might like and loaded them on a tray I found in the cabinet over the sink.

"Bobby its Steph open the door."

"Bomber?"

"Yeah." I answered through the closed door.

Bobby answered the door. "Hey how's the eye?"

"It's a little tender but I can see so I don't think it is going swell shut. What's with the tray?"

"I haven't eaten dinner yet. I was hoping you'd keep me company while I ate. I brought you some a few things to eat too."

"Sure I'd enjoy the company," Bobby said opening the door wider to let me inside. I was just getting ready to watch American Ninja Warrior. Have you ever seen it?"

Bobby took the tray from my hands and walked across the room placing the tray on the coffee table.

"No, what's it about?"

"It's a competition where men and women try to complete an obstacle course in the quickest amount of time. Only the obstacles test their strength and endurance. It sounds boring but once you start watching you get caught up in it."

"Pick whatever you want," I said taking the first bite of the chicken and rice soup.

Bobby picked up one of the turkey sandwiches took a bite. "Would you like a Coke?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

Bobby was right once you started watching the show you were drawn into it. I couldn't stop watching in amazement as competitors used their agility and strength to attempt a very complicated obstacle course. I rooted for each one of the Ninja wannabes crossing my fingers they would finish the course. It was a great show and a lot of fun to watch.

After the show I helped Bobby clean up the food and wipe down the coffee table. Then I said goodnight giving him a kiss on the cheek, apologizing for the black eye one more time. I took the tray back to the apartment and sat it on the counter in the kitchen area so I could take it to the break room tomorrow.

I decided to take a shower to help me relax before going to bed. I turned on the water to allow it to warm up while I pulled my hair into a makeshift bun and grabbed some pajamas from the main room. I stood under the hot spray for a long time. I tried to avoid thoughts of Ranger. Instead I thought about my plans for the future. Tomorrow was my first cooking lesson with Ella. Lesson one was going to be man-n-cheese. According to Ella it was a great first lesson and something that was easy to make.

When I'd reached the right amount of puniness I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I massaged on lotion and brushed my teeth before pulling on the tap shorts and cami pajama set. When I opened the door Ranger was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

I felt flush as his dark eyes traveled over my body. "Babe."

"Hi."

"Cal said you wanted to talk to me."

"Uh…Yeah."

"Did you find something in the file I gave you?" Ranger asked a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. I was flustered to find him on my bed and he knew it.

"I did. Give me a minute and I'll show you what I found."

I turned and went back into the bathroom and found the t-shirt I'd worn to Bobby's and slid it over my head. It was long enough to cover most of the top half of my body. It was the best I could do for modesty since I didn't think to pack my robe.

It took about ten minutes for me to explain about Utkin and Kozlov.

"I can't believe you found this connection. Good work."

"It was nothing I was just fresh eyes; anyone else would have put it together."

"No Babe you have great instincts. You need to learn to trust yourself more," Ranger said stepping into my personal space.

He smells so good it's making my head spin and I knew I needed to step back or he'd kiss me and I'd been back on the roller coaster.

"Really it was nothing, I just hope it helps," I said taking a step back out of Ranger's force field. "My spidey sense is telling me that there's more to their activities than just gun running. One other thing I can't figure out is how they are tied to Petrov; unless he's smuggling women into the country along with the guns."

"We tracked him for months Babe. There were woman traveling with Petrov and his men on occasion but they appeared to be the men's girlfriends and wives."

"Maybe that's something to check into, Maybe they were only acting as significant others when actually they were coming to the U.S. to work in the strip clubs or to be bought."

"Something to think about," Ranger said. "I'm meeting with a couple my contacts from D.C. after my visit to Riker's tomorrow. Maybe they'll have more information about the women who were traveling with The Bishop and his men."

I smiled, "You think that I might really be on to something?"

"I do. You're amazing, Babe. Figuring out Utkin and Kozlov might be the same man will defiantly give me something to work from tomorrow when I meet with him."

"It's late and I have an early meeting."

"Sure. I was just about to go to bed."

Ranger walked over and wrapped one long arm around my waist pulling me toward him for a kiss. Just as his lips were closing in on mine I turned my head and offered him my cheek.

"Goodnight Ranger."

Goodnight Babe."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks to Margaret aka Whymelucylu, Babette7 and one anonymous guest for reviewing the last chapter.

I hope y'all enjoyed chapter ten! I'll have eleven up in a few days. Hopefully Bobby's eye will be better by then.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Y'all were pretty tough on Ranger. It's a good thing he doesn't send people to third world countries anymore. (Right?)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Go away Les. I'm not running this morning."

"Fifteen minutes, the coffee is ready at my place."

"I'm not going today. I didn't sleep much last night. Please Les, just leave me alone."

"You're serious. Are you going to work today?" Lester asked his voice full of concern.

"Maybe."

Les gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Call my cell if you need anything."

I needed some time to get my thoughts together. I knew Ranger would be in the gym this morning and I wanted to avoid him. Once I'm sure he has left for New York, I'd go to my cubby and work for a while.

I set the alarm on my cell phone for ten o'clock, pulled the blanket up to my ears, and went back to sleep. The sound of my cell phone ringing woke me from a strange dream. In the dream I was trapped in the elevator at Rangeman with Hector and we were tap dancing to the muziak while we were waiting for help. Sometimes I wonder if I need therapy.

"Hello."

"Cupcake were still you asleep?"

"No," I lied.

"Sure okay," Joe laughed.

"Did you want something Morelli or did you just call to annoy me?"

"I had a minute, got called out on an armed robbery. I wanted to see how you were today.

"That's sweet Joe. I'm doing pretty good. Ranger is meeting with some Feds today. So I'm hoping to get my freedom back soon."

"Good luck," Joe said over noise of sirens in the background. "Damn what a mess. I gotta go Cupcake. I'll call when I can."

"Be careful Joe."

I looked at the clock, quarter till ten. I might as well get up and start the day. Forty minutes later I was dressed and ready to face the world. I took a look in the mirror and frowned. Even though my hair was surprisingly co-operative today I hated these boots and the cargo pants made me look square. Since I'll be working here full-time maybe I could find some other uniform options that were more flattering. Especially if I was going to continue meeting clients from time to time.

"There's my girl," Les said when I walked into his office. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little. I'm going to try to complete some background checks and then I have a cooking lesson with Ella after work."

"Should I have the fire department on standby?" Lester asked giving me a big grin.

"I don't think so but maybe I should ask Luis if they have a fire extinguisher."

"Ranger would totally flip if you burned down his building. But it'd be so much fun to watch him try to pretend it wasn't a big deal."

"Whatever. He'd probably call me to the mats. It wouldn't matter that I was a woman. He's kick my ass for sure."

Lester waggled his eyebrows in a playful way and gave me that grin that makes women weak in the knees. "He'd never do that. Once he found out it was your fault he'd just be relieved you were okay, and then beat the crap out of Tank."

I rolled my eyes in true Jersey girl style, "If I burned down this building I'm pretty sure that would be the end of my friendship with Ranger."

"He loves you Stephanie. You could wreck all his cars, burn down this building, even shoot him and he'd forgive you."

"Whatever," I replied dismissing Lester's comment. "I'm going to get to work. Are we still watching Big Brother tonight?"

"Yeah come over to my place anytime."

"See you later, Les."

I sat in my cubical completing one tedious search after another. Around four o'clock my computer made a series of beeping sounds and then the screen went black. My first instinct was to try to turn it back on. Pressing the power button was a mistake. The computer shocked me and I yelled out in pain.

"Bombshell are you alright?" Zip asked running down the aisle toward me.

"I'm fine," I said shaking my hand. "I was looking through a credit report and the computer shut down. I tried to restart it and when I pressed the power button it shocked me."

Cal rolled his desk chair out into the aisle taking in the story. "Want me to kick your computer out the window?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'd better just call Hector," I said offering Cal a small smile.

"I called him already," Zero said through the wall of his cubical. "He's on his way up."

A few minutes later Hector appeared through the door of the stairway. He saw me standing in the aisle of cubical and he gave me warm smile.

"Hola Chica."

"Hola Hector."

Hector sat down in front of my computer and pushed the power button. When nothing happened he mumbled under his breath. Then he crawled under the desk, and came back out pushing the power button again. He said something in Spanish I was pretty sure was a sting of curse words. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"Good news Chica, you done early today."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Hector shook his head and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "You not shoot it right?" He held his and thumb and pointer finger extended to resemble and gun, "Bang, bang. You remember Chica?"

"I do," I said shaking my head. "Not one of my best moments."

Hector smiled and I patted his cheek.

"Go. Tomorrow you have new computer."

"Thanks Hector," I said before turning to leave. "Bye guys," I called over my shoulder as I walked through the control room towards the elevator.

"Hello dear, come in, come in. Are you ready to cook?"

"Umm… I guess," I said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Stephanie I'm glad you're here," Ella said taking my hand in hers. "I never had a daughter to share something like this with. I'm looking forward to spending time with you."

I squeezed Ella's hand." You're too good to me. Thank you."

"We haven't talked about what you'd like to learn to make. I thought tonight we'd try something easy that I know you love, macaroni and cheese."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can learn a lot from such a simple dish. Come on dear and let me show you the kitchen."

Ella's kitchen is beautiful. It's warm and welcoming just like her personality. The cabinets are a deep red, which contrast nicely against the dark gray slate of the countertops. There is a large island in the middle of the room with stools lined against one side. The are appliances top of the line. The stove was industrial grade as was the large dishwasher. There was a double oven and a subzero refrigerator. Ella had placed personal touches on the countertops and beautiful plates in bright colors hung on the walls.

"You'll need to boil the water to cook the macaroni. Just fill the pot about halfway and then a tablespoon of salt to the water. Put pot on the burner and turn it to high heat."

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"You need to make the cheese sauce."

"A sauce?" I asked suddenly worried I wouldn't be able to do this.

"Yes, it's a simple sauce. It's really to make. Here's the recipe," Ella said handing me an index card. "I'll help you but I think you can do it on your own."

I followed the directions of the recipe only asked Ella for advice a couple of times. After about forty minutes I was sliding the mac-n-cheese into oven and smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't believe how easy it was to make.

"Come sit down," Ella said, walking toward the island in the kitchen. We sat chatting about different foods I'd like to learn to cook, and Ella suggested that I build a recipe box with the dishes that I learned to make. That way I would be able to remember how to make them on my own. Ella also suggested that allowing her to give me a few extra recipes that would be easy to make once I'd learned to cook a few other things.

"Do you think can really learn to cook?" I asked.

"Sure you can. Cooking isn't really all that difficult. In time you might even find it's something you enjoy."

"Maybe," I said. "Still I might burn down the building if you weren't here to help me."

"You have had your share of bad luck dear, but I'm pretty sure you won't burn down any buildings."

"Fingers crossed," I said holding up my hand.

"Fingers crossed," Ella said returning the gesture.

The oven timer buzzed indicating that the macaroni was done cooking. Ella patted my arm and stood up from her stool at the island. She took the casserole dish out of the over and gave me a big smile.

"It looks great. Grab a couple forks and bowls we'll give it a try," Ella said.

"It is pretty good isn't it?" I asked.

"It's very good. I'm proud of you dear."

"Thanks Ella."

"You're welcome."

Would you mind leaving a bowl for Luis?"

"Really? Do you think he'll like it?"

"I know he will."

"Sure you can keep the whole pan if you want."

"No dear you made it, you should keep it. Take it downstairs and enjoy."

"You know I think I'll share it with Les. He's been encouraging me to try new things. I'd like him to know I appreciate his words and support."

After helping Ella clean up the mess I'd made in the kitchen I took the rest of the macaroni and cheese down to the fourth floor and knocked on Les' door.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Les, I had my first lesson with Ella today. Would you like to try my mac-n-cheese?"

"Absolutely," Les said taking the casserole dish from my hands and walking into the kitchen. I watched as he spooned up two plates, grabbed a couple forks and then carried it all to small dining table.

"Grab a couple Cokes from the fridge," Lester said. "It smells fantastic."

"Les you don't even know if it's any good. Shouldn't you at least taste it before you start complimenting me?"

Lester picked up his fork and took a big bite. After a couple of seconds his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No good?" I asked.

"Delicious." Les replied.

"Really?"

"Really. This is good Stephanie. Really good."

"Thanks."

We finished eating in companionable silence. I loaded the dishwasher and Les wiped down the table. When we were done cleaning up from dinner Lester grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and we settled on the couch to watch Big Brother. When the show ended I hugged Les goodnight and went across the hall to shower and get ready for bed.

I opened my eyes to a dark room, but I knew I wasn't alone. He was here, watching me. My heart was beating fast and I wasn't sure if I was happy or scared he'd chosen to come tonight.

"Ranger?"

"I'm here Babe."

I sat up and looked around the room. My eyes fell over the Ranger's dark form sitting on the floor. His long legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles. Even in the darkness I could feel his eyes on me. This was his ritual he always came to me late at night. I never understood the reasons, maybe he didn't understand them either.

"You're leaving again?" I asked.

Ranger stood up and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. His hand bushed the hair from my face. Then he nodded the affirmative.

"How long?"

"Just a few days a couple of weeks at most."

"You'll be careful?"

"I'll be careful."

"Would you stay with me for a little while?"

Ranger kissed my temple and unlaced his boots. I moved into the middle of the bed and rolled to my side. Once Ranger settled on the bed he pulled me into him and wrapped his strong arm around my body.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

Ranger said nothing but pulled me tightly to him and kissed the top of my head. We lay like that for a couple of hours neither of us speaking, or daring to sleep. I rolled over and kissed his shoulder, then rested my forehead against it. I recited a silent prayer for his safety. It was the same prayer I always said when he was gone. I knew Ranger was Catholic and that he didn't attend mass as often as he'd liked. Still I wasn't sure if he would be comfortable knowing that I'd prayed for him. I'm pretty sure he'd think I was crazy to ask God to protect him. But it was all I could offer. Eventually I gave in and closed my eyes. I knew he would be gone when I opened them again.

When Lester came in the next morning to wake me up for our run. He took one look at me and sat down on the bed pulling me into his arms.

"He'll be back before you even miss him." Lester said.

I didn't bother to tell him how wrong he was. I already missed Ranger. In fact I'd missed him from the moment I knew he was leaving again. Last night when he'd come to me. I knew it was his way of telling me that I was important to him. Maybe he would never love me the way I loved him, but he loved me all the same. In the light of a new day nothing had really changed. Ranger still wasn't mine to hold, and my heart was still broken.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I've been trying for days to write the last part of this chapter to reflect that Ranger needs Stephanie and on some level she knows it. I also want to reflect that even though she knows Ranger loves her, he may never love her like she loves him. Or if he does love her the same way he might never admit it. In the books Ranger is constantly coming to her for support. The play between them is interesting because he's supposed to this independent. tough guy with an abundance of skills, but he needs her to help him time and time again. It's part of the dance, and that's my favorite part of the relationship between the two characters. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you weren't disappointed too much after the long wait for an update. ~ R


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning when I arrived at my cubby I found a brand new computer on my desk. The new model included a new printer and a bigger monitor; Hector had really outdone himself.

I was busy working on a search from Tank marked urgent when my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number on the caller ID so I decided I'd better answer it. Just in case it was something important.

"Hello?"

"Miss. Plum it's Lloyd Hammer from Lloyd's Garage and Body Shop. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is my Jeep ready this soon?"

"No…um…well…ugh… Miss. Plum…the reason I'm calling is because someone offered to buy your Jeep."

"Who would want to buy it? It's wrecked, and even before the wreck no one would want it. Is this a joke?"

"The man who came in here yesterday afternoon didn't have much of a sense of humor. He did have a tow truck and a roll of hundred-dollar bills."

_This whole thing reeks of Ranger. He'll do anything to get me to drive that damn Lexus. _"What was this guy's name?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you. If I were you I'd take the money. Use it to buy a new car, something with where the muffler isn't being held on by a coat hanger," Lloyd said.

"Just fix the Jeep. The insurance check is in the mail. Let me know when it's ready and I'll come pick get it."

"It's going to be at least six weeks before I get the parts ordered. Then it might take another couple weeks for the parts to be delivered, plus the time for labor."

"You said last week it would only take a month. Now it's going to take twice as long. Why is that?"

"Things are busy."

"How much is he paying you to not fix the Jeep?" I asked.

"I-I don't know what you're t-t-talking about," Lloyd said.

"Ranger Manoso, he's paying you to not fix my Jeep."

"N-n-n-ooo. Things are really busy lots of people trying to keep their cars running longer, shitty economy and all that."

"Umm-humm. This isn't over. Do _not_ sell that Jeep."

"With all due respect Miss that Jeep isn't worth saving."

"If you sell that Jeep I'll tell Ranger. Oh and I'll call my very good friend Detective Joe Morelli and tell him you stole it. We clear?"

"Shit," Lloyd sighed, "We're clear. It'll be a two months three tops but I'll have your Jeep ready."

"Hello?... Hello?... Lloyd?" Ugh, I can't believe he hung up on me. "Stupid jerk."

"Talking to yourself Beautiful?" Lester asked.

"No not to myself. Lloyd Hammer just called from the body shop about my Jeep."

Lester's eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. "It's fixed this soon?"

"No. I'm not sure what's going on, but I have a feeling Ranger is behind it. Someone is paying Lloyd Hammer to stall on the repairs."

"Yeah that sounds like something Ranger would do. He wants you to drive the Lexus he bought for you."

"Maybe, but I'm not done with Lloyd yet. I'm getting my Jeep back and fixed."

"I came by to see if you were ready to take a break. I thought we'd get a cup of coffee and maybe muffin," Lester said.

"I need a break after that phone call."

Lester poured two cups of coffee while I picked through the baskets of muffins looking for something that didn't look completely healthy. I finally settled on one that looked like it was blueberry. Lester chose a muffin with nuts. It looked boring and probably had no taste.

"So what are you working on today?" I asked.

"Bobby and I are going to Vinnie's in a few minutes to pick up the new files. Then I need to finish a bid for a government contract. What about you?"

"Tank has a background check for a possible new hire. Then there's a research project for a company Ranger wants to bring on as a client."

"Did you forget something?"

"Just the never-ending search requests that fill my inbox, but I was trying to forget them on purpose."

"No something else."

I rolled my eyes so far back that I could see the back of my head. "Just tell me Les."

"We're scheduled for the gun range today."

"Is that today?"

"Yep, at one o'clock."

"Can I reschedule?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Nope. But I promise to make if fun," Lester said adding his trademark eyebrow wiggle.

"Well I better get back to my desk. I want to get that background check for Tank done before lunch," I said throwing the muffin wrapper in the trash. "Do you want me to meet you in the gun range or here on five?"

"I'll pick you up at your cubical," Lester said.

"See you then." I said.

It took about two hours of hard work to complete the background check Tank requested. The possible new hire was Brant Young. According to his résumé he was former Army with extensive training in weapons and urban combat. He also listed two tours overseas in Iraq. Aside from his military training he'd completed a couple of years of college at The University of Texas. Currently he was working as a security guard at a bank in Dallas.

All the usual checks came back clear. He had no outstanding debt, no criminal record, and phone calls to his superiors at the bank resulted in glowing recommendations. I made some notes asking Zero to follow-up on the man's military career and training. I also sent an email to Tank and the Rangeman psychologist Dr. Knox to schedule an in-depth psychological exam that; required by company policy since he'd been deployed to a war zone overseas. Once I'd printed all the results and summarized them into a report I passed the folder on to Zero.

Completing the background check for Young had taken almost three hours. I decided I should get lunch before Lester showed up for our hour in the gun range. Cal was in the break room eating. He smiled at me while I picked out a sandwich and an apple. He gestured to a seat at the table and I sat down to join him.

"How are you Cal?" I asked filling the need to break the silence.

"I'm good. Training the new guys to apprehend skips today"

"How is that going?"

Cal held his hand up working it in a so-so gesture. "They've got the knocking on the door part down."

"Well that's first step, I guess." I said before a taking bite of my sandwich.

"I guess that could be the glass half full version."

"Why are you training them and not Tank or Les?" I asked.

"I'm the leader of the Bonds Enforcement department," Cal said in a matter of fact tone.

"I didn't know that."

"Ranger put me in charge a few days ago. It's no big deal. I was doing the job anyway. He just decided to make it official."

"That's cool. Ranger's always got good ideas."

Cal didn't say anything just shrugged one shoulder and unwrapped another sandwich.

"Hi Bomber, Cal," Bobby said walking into the break room.

"Hi Bobby how are you?" I asked. Hoping that he had recovered from the black eye I'd given him during self-defense training.

"I'm fine Bomber. Good as new."

I smiled and nodded. "Well next time I won't be so nice."

"Sure," Bobby said rolling his eyes. Bobby sat down at the table and started eating a granola bar. "So, Bomber how are you feeling? You've been on lockdown almost a week. Are you ready to climb the walls yet?"

"I'm starting to get antsy. I caught myself daydreaming about my apartment earlier. I can't believe I'm saying this but I want to go to my parents for a crazy family dinner. I just hope that Ranger gets this all settled soon so I can go home."

"There you are," Lester said leaning against the door frame of the break room. "Are you hiding because you don't want to go to the range?"

"No I'm just finishing lunch and hanging out with my friends."

"Well hurry it up Plum. Move your ass," Lester said giving me a sly grin.

I hurled an empty water bottle across the room and watched it bounce off Lester's forehead. Suddenly the room was filled with laughter. Cal gave me a fist bump and Bobby patted me on the shoulder. Lester stood still for a second I thought he was mad, but then a big smile broke out across his face.

"You better hit the targets in the range like that or I'll double your time on the treadmill time tomorrow."

"I'm not scared of you Les," I said throwing away my trash on my way to the door. "I need to get my gun and I'll meet you at the elevator."

"No need I've got your gun," Lester said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Wait," I said turning back to Cal and Bobby. "There's a Mets game on tonight are you guys coming to my apartment?"

"Sure."

"Yeah that sounds good," Cal said.

"Okay but you have to bring your own snacks I don't really have much in the cabinets."

Then I turned and walked off toward the elevator.

At five o'clock I knocked on Ella's door for my nightly cooking lesson. Tonight she was going to teach me to make chicken and rice. She told me that if I could learn to make this dish then I could make risotto and paella. I love risotto. I've had paella a few times when I've eaten dinner with Ranger on seven. It's yummy so I'm excited that I'll be able to make three new dishes from one lesson.

After Ella helped me get the chicken breast ready to go in the oven she gave me the rice and told me to follow the directions on the index card. Once I'd cooked the rice and added the broth and seasoning and then we waited for the chicken to finish baking. While we were sitting at the kitchen island Ella was tearing lettuce for a salad so I decided to help her. She smiled and we started talking about the nice nurse that Bobby recently started dating. Ella and Luis bumped into them at Skinny B's. Skinny B's is a local restaurant that serves burgers and steaks. It's in Hamilton Township and it's rumored to be really good.

According to Ella, Amy is petite Asian woman with long black hair and a sweet personality. Ella reported that there were definite sparks between the two. I couldn't help but notice she beamed with pride while talking about how Bobby treated Amy with great respect.

Eventually the oven timer buzzed. I took the chicken out and Ella gave me a knife and two forks and showed me how to shred the chicken. She also told me she'd written a card with directions for boiling a chicken but that when I was in a hurry baking a chicken breast was faster and easier. Plus since I was only cooking one or two people a breast would make smaller portions. I completed the casserole. Then we dished some up and tried it. It was delicious. I ate another couple of forkfuls smiling.

"Did I really make this?'

"Of course you did dear."

"It's good isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. It's great. I knew you would be a good cook once you started," Ella said patting my arm.

"I don't know if I'm a good cook. So far I've only made a couple of things. But I'm really glad I decided to learn."

"Me too, dear."

I left some of the casserole for Ella and Luis. The rest I took down to the apartment on four. As soon as I stepped off the elevator Lester was standing in the hallway.

"What did you make today?" he asked peeking inside the bowl I was carrying.

"Chicken and rice."

"Come on," he said pulling me by the elbow into my apartment. "Let's try it."

Ten minutes later we were seated at the table eating in companionable silence. Lester didn't say anything about the dinner but the way he smiled and spooned more on his plate hinted that he might have found it good.

After we'd eaten and cleaned up the dishes Lester offered to go to the grocery store and pick up some things for me since I'd said earlier I didn't have much across the hall. I made him a list and gave him some cash. After I asked him for the tenth time if he was sure he didn't mind.

As soon as the door closed behind Lester my cell phone rang. The caller ID showed that it was Joe.

"Hi Joe."

"Hey Cupcake. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Getting ready to watch the game."

"Yeah me too. Listen Cupcake I want to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't laugh or get upset."

"Okay."

"I'm going on a date Saturday night."

"That's great Joe. Who's the lucky girl?" I asked pushing down any pangs of jealousy. Sure Joe and I split up but I would probably always be a little possessive. After all he was a very important part of my life for as long as I can remember.

"Anna Marie Romano."

"Anna Marie, the nurse at St. Francis?"

"Yeah. I was in there the other night interviewing a suspect and she asked me out."

"She asked you out?" I was surprised; Anna Marie had never struck me as the type of woman who would ask out a man. Especially a man like Joe.

"Yeah. It happens sometimes. Not as much as it used to, but yeah women still find me attractive."

"Of course they do Joe that's not what I meant. I was just surprised it was Anna Marie. She seems so quiet and conservative that's all."

"I was a little surprised too. But then I thought why not. She's a nice girl, and she must like me."

"That's true Joe. I hope you enjoy yourself. I want all the details."

"Sure Cupcake."

"I'll talk to you later Joe."

"Bye."

I sat down on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. Joe was moving on, he was going to start dating. Our lives were changing. We'll his life was changing. Mine was moving along at a snail's pace. I'd put all my hope in Ranger. I'd confused sexual attraction and friendship for love. A cold shiver ran through my body. What if Joe really was my last chance at a happily ever after?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next chapter shouldn't take a long to post as this one did. I was pretty busy this last week. Things should be slowing down this week. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was still sitting on the couch staring into space when Lester came back from the grocery store. Joe was going out on a date. Sure I knew it'd happen but I didn't expect to feel like I'd been punched in the gut. What if I was wrong and Joe was the man I was supposed marry? What if I'd wanted the fantasy of Ranger so bad I'd ruined my chance at a life of love with Joe? The biggest what if of all; what if I was wrong all this time and Ranger never accepts me into his life?

"Beautiful? Hello? Are you with us?"

"Wh-what?"

"Are you okay? We've been here for a couple of minutes and you haven't even blinked," Cal asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was just thinking about work."

All three of the guys gave me doubtful looks. Thankfully none of them pressed for the truth. I stood up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen area to put away the things that Lester had bought for me.

"TasteyKakes! I can't believe you bought me TasteyKakes!"

Lester's face broke into a huge smile. "You didn't put them on the list but I figured you could use a little happy."

"Thanks Les." I said offering him my biggest smile.

"Anytime, Steph."

I opened a bag of Cheese Doodles, also not on my list, grabbed a Coke and went over to the couch to watch the game with my guys. Sometime in the fifth innings I rested my head on Bobby's shoulder and I didn't move again until the end of the game when the guys were getting ready to leave.

"Wakey wakey it's time to shakey!"

"Shove it Les. I'm sleeping."

"Coffee is ready. I'll be across the hall, fifteen minutes."

"Kiss my ass, Santos."

"No thanks. Fourteen minutes or I come back and put you in a cold shower."

I took a couple of minutes to give myself a pep talk; then I got out of bed and dressed in workout clothes and my running shoes. I pulled my rat's nest hair into a pony tail and hurried across the hall for coffee.

An hour and half later I drug myself off the elevator and into the apartment. I was physically exhausted but mentally I felt great. Weight training with Lester was tough. But in the end when I was able to complete a circuit I felt great about myself. I also found that running was a great way to clear my head. I could see how people became addicted to exercise.

"Good morning Bombshell," Tank said as I walked into the control room.

"Good morning Big Guy."

Tank lifted a single eyebrow at the new moniker. He shook his head and let out a small sigh. Teasing Tank was fun.

"Got a call this morning from MotoEx their opening a warehouse in out in the industrial area of Trenton. They have expressed interest contracting Rangeman to provide security for the site. I want you to go with me to meet with them."

"Me? Why me?"

"You to need to learn how to represent Rangeman, bring in new accounts, make proposals and create contracts based on their needs."

"What makes you think I'd be any good at doing something like that?" I asked.

"Yes. You are personable, and you work well with customers when you are consulting on their security needs. Once you learn the business end of things a little better you'll be better than good."

"I think I'd like to try, it's something Ranger and I talked about before he left."

"Good. The meeting is Monday at ten o'clock. Business attire, if you need to buy something I can arrange a credit card for your use and a secure store where you can shop."

"I have a couple of suits at my apartment. I'll see if one of the guys can go by and get them for me."

Tank nodded and then turned to walk to his office. That effectively ended the conversation. It's moments like this that I can understand how he and Ranger have maintained a working relationship for so long.

I sat down at my cubicle and sighed wen I noticed the inbox was once again full. In addition to the inbox I still needed to finish the research on the company that Ranger had tagged before he left. Now I needed to add a research check for MotoEx to my list. I turned on the computer and went to get a big cup of coffee while I waited up for it to boot up.

I worked through the day only stopping to grab a sandwich and a bottle of water at lunch and a quick snack around two o'clock. I impressed myself with the amount of folders I had completed and ready to deliver by four. The only thing left to work on was the research for MotoEx.

I stood and stretched working the kinks from my back and legs. I'd been sitting for the better part of the day. My stomach let out a little growl and I decided to grab a snack from the break room and then come back and complete the research and report for MotoEx. It was Friday and pretty soon the guys would all be headed out for weekend plans. Since I'm still on lockdown my only plans for the weekend were to sleep and watch television.

"Bombshell why are you still working? It's almost seven o'clock on a Friday night," Tank asked.

"I'm stuck in the building anyway so I thought I'd finish this report on MotoEx before I called it a night."

"Huh. Have you had dinner?"

"Not yet I'll grab something from the break room before I go down to the apartment."

"I was going to get something. Come on I'll eat with you," Tank said.

I followed Tank to the elevator assuming we were going to his apartment on four. He didn't really live there but one was designated as his in case of emergencies. When the doors opened in the garage I was shocked.

"Tank you know I can't leave the building. Ranger put me on lockdown."

"Yeah but he's not here, and I want Mexican food."

"Is this a test? You're trying to trick me, right?"

"No Stephanie this isn't a test. I know a great place for tacos and fajitas. Are you coming or not?"

"Let's go Big Guy," I said wrapping my arm around his bicep. Tank tensed for a second at my touch but then he just shook his head and walked me over to his Range Rover. Once he had me settled into the passenger seat he jogged around to the driver side. A few quick seconds later we were on our way.

Tank pulled into the parking lot of El Torita. The outside of the building was covered in stucco and painted green with red awnings and white trim work. I waited for Tank to exit the SUV and come to my side. When he opened the door I slid down to the ground and took a second to look around. The parking lot was full of cars. A few of them were black Explorers.

"Are some of the guys joining us?" I asked.

Tank gave me a half shrug. "It's a pretty popular place. Come on let's get inside."

"Beautiful! You're here!" Lester said swinging me around in circle.

"It looks that way," I said. "What's going on?"

"It's a party. We thought you could use some fun," said Cal.

"I hope you don't mind being my date for the night," Lester whispered in my ear.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Les. Does this date include a margarita?"

"Frozen or on the rocks?" he asked giving me a sexy smile.

"Frozen with salt."

"I'll be right back," Lester said, pulling me close and kissing my cheek.

"White girl, it's so good to see you!"

"Lula? Ohmigod! Lula!"

"Tank called and said the guys was plannin' this surprise for you and asked me and Connie. Well you know I ain't missin' no bunch of fine men, or free Mexican food. So I'm here."

"I'm so glad to see you," I said.

"Of course you are, I know how to party. This here wouldn't be a party without me."

I rolled my eyes at Lula. "So is Connie coming too?"

"Sure she is. She had to go write a bond. She'll be here as soon as she's done."

"Here's your margarita," Lester said. "Let's go take our seats and order something to eat. Lula, Tank is waiting at the bar to get you a drink."

"I gotta go I don't want to keep that fine lookin' man waitin'" Lula said.

Lester and I stood there watching Lula's red spandex covered ass swish across the restaurant. "It's a damn miracle that skirt doesn't explode," Lester muttered under his breath.

"Come on," I giggled. "Let's go sit down."

Lester grabbed my hand and guided me to a seat at of one of the long tables that'd been set up in the middle of the restaurant. I was sitting between Lester and Bobby. Cal was across the table.

"Did you know about tonight when we were working out in the gym this morning?" I asked Bobby.

"Yeah," Bobby said.

"He planned this a couple of days ago," Cal said.

"You did?" I asked. "You planned this for me?"

"Yeah."

"Did you plan to introduce me to your girlfriend tonight?"

"She's working tonight, if we're still hanging out when she gets off might stop by."

"Good I want to meet her. Ella said she's a real sweetheart."

Bobby blushed and tried to hide his grin. "She is nice."

"What about you Cal are you seeing anyone special?"

Cal dropped the chip he was putting in his mouth and stared at me like I was turning green. "Wh-what? Me?"

"Yes you. Are you dating anyone?" I asked.

""You're serious."

"Yep."

"I'm not dating anyone at all right now."

"Why not?"

Cal eyes grew wider and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I don't know. I guess I haven't met anyone special in a while."

"Okay. Well we'll have to work on that."

"We will?" asked Cal.

I nodded and gave him a smile. "We will."

I ordered two tacos, and a burrito with extra guacamole. Lester insisted I have a salad with my dinner. He only had to threaten me with a five o'clock wakeup call once before I agreed that a salad would be great. Cal and Bobby exchanged a small grin but no one said anything insulting.

When Connie made it to the party Bobby gave up his seat and went to the bar to get her a drink and place her order for dinner.

"Stephanie I've really missed you around the office," Connie said.

"I've missed you girls too. When Ranger gets back I'll ask him if I can pick up the files a couple of days a week. Then maybe we could share lunch and catch up while I'm there."

"That'd be nice. Vinnie has been in a bad mood since you left. Even with Rangeman picking up the slack until he gets someone full time he's worried about losing money."

"Cal is training three new men and Tank's looking for fourth man to finish the team. That should bring the capture rate and pace back up to normal. Maybe then he'll get his panties out of a twist."

"You're not kidding about the panties either," Connie said trying to stifle a laugh.

For the second time tonight Cal looked like he was going to hyperventilate. Connie and I just broke down into hysterical laughter. Lester shook his head in disbelief and mumbling under his breath.

I had a second margarita and flan for dessert. Since Ranger was out-of-town a few of the guys had dessert too. Lester was not one of those guys. He did however eat three huge forkfuls of my dessert, and drank three beers.

Just as I was scraping the last of my flan from the plate Bobby's girlfriend Amy arrived. She was just as pretty as Ella described her. When Bobby introduced us I tried to appear as though I had not consumed two big margaritas. I didn't want to scare her away; we need more women at these Rangeman gatherings. After we chatted for a few minutes Bobby pulled her away to meet a few more of the guys. Amy was a great match for Bobby, and he was truly head over heels for her, it was written all over his face.

"Beautiful are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Les." I said giving him a reassuring smile. "I think I'm going to go talk to Lula for little while."

"You want another margarita?" Tank asked when I sat down in the empty chair next to Lula.

"No, I've had two and I'm feeling a little tipsy." I replied

"What's one more gonna hurt White Girl. You ain't gotta drive home and tomorrow is Saturday so you ain't gotta work."

"No really Lula I think two is enough."

"Humph, you ain't no fun."

I could see Tank trying to hide a smile behind his massive hand. Tank and Lula had once shared a short but crazed romance. It ended when Lula tried to trick Tank into believing he'd proposed to her. The hopeless romantic in me would like to see if they could work it out maybe give it another try. My common sense said that Tank and Lula were not well suited for each other. Tank struck me as a man that needed a woman who was intelligent and somewhat quiet; a woman who was goal oriented and fiercely independent. It would also help if she liked cats. The cats are a whole other story.

Over the next hour the men in the room started to disappear into the night. Some were going to a new club, some were headed home, and a few were going on duty. I chatted with Lula and Connie catching up on Burg gossip. Connie told me about the guy she was going out with Saturday night. He was Italian and had ties to 'The Family'. Since Connie is Jersey Italian right down to her mobster roots it was always good when she met a man that wasn't afraid of her family tree. Soon the party was breaking up for the night. I hugged my girls' necks and said goodbye. Connie promised to call Sunday afternoon with the details of her date. Lula promised to call to discuss the latest episode of Catfish. I hugged them both again and said goodnight. Lester escorted me to the waiting Rangeman SUV and went back to my temporary home on Haywood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I've read this chapter several times. There might be a few mistakes still. I'll try to read it over again tomorrow, and fix anything that I might have missed. I'm also going to try to post a really short chapter sometime before the end of the week. As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you are still enjoying the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

This will be a short chapter, but a necessary one if I'm ever going to move on to the next part of the story. t

I MISTAKENLY HIT THE DELETE BUTTON IT'S NOT A DOUBLE POSTING! SORRY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Three weeks later…_

"I'm leaving Tank."

"Sure Bombshell, see you Monday."

"I'm moving out of the building."

Tank leaned back in his big leather office chair and let out a long slow breath. "I knew this was coming. Are you moving back into your apartment?"

"I rented a new place. It's in Hamilton Township."

"Is it secure?"

"Hector will be over to set up a security system in a couple of days. Les is going with me this afternoon to move in a few boxes and meet the delivery truck from the furniture store. He said that he's sleep on the couch until Hector set up my system. Tomorrow Joe is going to help me move a few things I have stashed in my parent's garage. I won't be alone at night, or for most of the day Saturday."

"The guys are going to miss having you here you've become very important to all of us."

"I'll miss them too, but I need my privacy. Having my own space is important to me."

"I understand. You'll call if you need anything?" Tank asked.

"I will, but Les and Joe are going to help me move my stuff and the rest I want to do on my own."

"Still if you need anything."

"Thanks Big Guy."

I went back down the apartment I'd been staying in for the last month to pack up the things I'd brought with me when I moved in a month ago. I pulled the duffle bag out from under the bed and packed my shoes in the bottom. I took a few minutes to fold the clothes and pack them away. Then I went into the bathroom to collect my make-up and toiletries.

As I was packing away the things in the bathroom I noticed my necklace was missing. I dumped out the make-up bag and sifted through the compacts and brushes, no necklace. I looked at the sink. The necklace couldn't have gone down the drain there was a screen across it that prevented things from falling in and clogging the pipes. I dropped to my knees looking under the sink vanity, and behind the toilet, no necklace. I picked up the bath mats and shook them, still nothing. I opened cabinets and drawers in the bathroom, it wasn't there either.

_Think Stephanie where was the last place you saw the necklace? I had it on a few of days ago and I took and laid it on the counter. I think…maybe it was knocked off the counter and kicked into the other room._

I walked into the main room of the studio apartment and crawled around looking under furniture and running my hands across the carpet. Still the necklace was missing. Frantically I started digging through the kitchen area looking under the cabinets and trough the drawers. I was stripping the sheets off the bed when Lester knocked on the door and walked inside letting out a low whistle when he saw the trail of destruction I'd left in my path during my search.

"What's up Beautiful?" Lester asked.

"I can't find my necklace. The one Ranger gave me. I put it on the vanity by the sink. When I was packing my belongings in the bathroom I noticed it was gone."

"Don't freak out. We'll find it," Lester said walking into the bathroom.

A half hour later Lester recruited a couple of guys to help comb through the apartment again. With the extra muscle all the furniture was pushed aside and the couch and club chair even picked up and turned upside down. Finally I had to accept that the necklace was gone. When a single tear fell down my face Lester pulled me into his arms and offered to buy me a new one. I just shook my head unable to answer. A new necklace would never replace the sentiment behind the gift.

This is the last box from the truck, Steph."

"Just put it in the kitchen. There's water and Coke in the fridge. Help yourself."

"Water sounds great, Thanks."

I came out of the bedroom where I'd been hanging up clothes to find Lester sitting on my new couch playing a game on his cell phone. There were two empty bottles of water next to him. He looked completely relaxed. In all the time we have been friends I have never seen him look so comfortable. He looked like he belonged here, as if he'd always been a part of my life. This man who was sitting on my couch playing Candy Crush was so much more than a friend to me. Over the past year he'd become one of my very best friends, almost like a big brother. He'd taken time from his life to support me in so many ways I couldn't think of enough ways to say thank you.

I slid next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Les?"

"Humm?"

"Want to go and get something to eat? I haven't been to the grocery store yet and I'm getting hungry."

"Sure Beautiful. Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "Doesn't matter to me; you pick. I'm going to go wash up and comb my hair."

"So do you want to drive?" Lester asked.

"No. That Lexus is a company car, not my personal vehicle. As soon as I can I'm going to buy myself an old clunker to drive and take the Lexus back to Rangeman."

"Your Lexus is part of your contract. Ranger bought that SUV for you because he wanted to. It drives us all crazy to see you driving around in those clunkers. It's an unnecessary risk. The car could break down and leave you stranded. Not to mention you buy cars that come without safety features, or worse the safety features don't work because the car has been wrecked and only repaired enough to sell it for a few hundred dollars."

"I feel like driving the Lexus would be taking advantage of Ranger. He's always given me cars and it never works out. Remember the BMW and the Boxster?"

I remember and I understand why you don't want to take the Lexus. For us, the guys at work and for Ranger, please drive the Lexus until I get a chance to talk to Lloyd Hammer about fixing everything that's broken or worn out on your Jeep."

"Okay, I'll drive the Lexus. But I want my Jeep back."

"Thanks Beautiful. I'll call Lloyd's tomorrow and have someone look it over and make a list of what needs to be repaired or replaced on the Jeep. Then we can sit down and discuss if it will be worth the money to have it repaired or if you should replace it."

"Good morning Cupcake," Joe said giving me a peck on the cheek. "Are you ready to go pick up the rest of you stuff?"

"After we eat these donuts I said taking the pink bakery box from his hands. I hope you got Boston Crèmes."

"Of course I did. How could I forget? Do you have any coffee?"

"I haven't unpacked the coffee pot yet. There's Coke in the fridge."

After a not so nutritious breakfast of donuts and soda we loaded into Joe's Tahoe and drove to the Burg. When we pulled up to the house Grandma was standing at the door waiting for us.

"Good morning. Did you come to get those boxes out of the garage?"

"We did Grandma."

"I figured as much. Good morning Joe."

"Good Morning," Joe said giving her his playboy smile.

"Don't encourage her," I said rolling my eyes.

"I like your Grandma. She's crazy and fun. My Grandma Bella has a stick up her ass."

I chose not to say anything, and luckily my mother came outside to say hello to Joe.

"Hello, Joseph."

"Hi Mrs. Plum, how are you today?"

"I'm well thank you. I'm so glad you can help Stephanie move those boxes today. Frank hurt his back a few weeks ago and he's not supposed to do any heavy lifting for a while."

"I'm glad I could help. Stephanie's new apartment is really nice. Have you been over to see it yet?"

"Her father and I saw it a couple of days ago. It's bigger than the old one, and it has a nice kitchen plenty of room for Stephanie to practice what she's been learning during her cooking lessons."

"Well we're going to get the boxes loaded and head back over to the apartment. Are you still planning on coming over later Mom?"

"Yes your grandmother and I will be over to help you hang the curtains," Mom said.

"Thanks Mom."

"Of course dear, will we see you later Joseph?"

"I'm on call so I'm not sure."

"It seems you are always working. Come inside before you leave I have a bag of cookies in the kitchen for you."

Joe gave my mom an honest smile. "I won't forget."

When disappeared inside I rolled my eyes and shoved Joe to the back of the house. "Geez Morelli."

"What your Mom makes great cookies."

Thirty minutes later we were finished loading up the boxes and Joe was munching on a cookie while driving back to Hamliton Township.

"How are the cooking lessons going?"

"They are great. I've cooked for the guys at Rangeman. They love my homemade mac-in-cheese, and my chicken enchiladas. I can also make a mean spaghetti sauce. It's not as good as yours with the hot peppers, but it's good."

"Wow, you're really doing it Cupcake you're making changes. How does it feel?" Joe asked.

"It feels pretty good."

"Just pretty good?" Joe asked.

"Okay it's great. For the first time in a long time I feel like I'm moving forward; instead of just treading water to stay afloat."

As promised my mom and grandma came over to help hang curtains. Joe was nice enough to hook up all my electronics including my computer and printer. Lester showed up after his shift at Rangeman. Soon after Lester came in my mom and grandma said good-bye and head home to fix Dad's dinner.

Joe stuck around and watched the game for a little while. I unpacked boxes and put things away. Pretty soon I heard a knock on the door and the smell of pizza filled my apartment. I walked into the living room just in time to see Joe and Lester dividing up the bill.

"Come on Cupcake sit down and eat. The Mets are winning by two in the bottom of the fourth."

"So once you get everything put away what are your plans for decorating?" Lester asked.

"I've bought a few things. The new comforter and sheets in the bedroom are shades of blue. I need to get matching lamps for the nightstands and some kind of art for the walls."

"I really don't know about the living room. The couch and chairs are tan so I guess I'll need to add a lot of color but I don't want it to be overwhelming. I was thinking about asking Val to help me."

"What about the extra bedroom Cupcake?"

"For now I'm going to leave it empty. Eventually it will be a guest room."

We finished eating in silence. The guys were watching the game, but my mind kept wondering what Ranger would think about my new place when he got back to town.

After dinner was over Joe helped clean up and offered to help Lester take some boxes to the dumpster on his way out. Once Joe was gone Lester pulled me onto the couch and turned to look at me with a serious face.

"I'd like to make a deal with you," Lester said.

"What kind of deal?"

"I've wanted to have a place to hide out when I get sick of being at Rangeman for a while and you have an empty bedroom. I was thinking I'd furnish the room, and pay half the rent if you'd let me crash here a few nights a month."

"You're always welcome here, Lester you don't have to pay rent. If you want to spend the night here every once in a while that's fine with me. As for the furniture I can't let you buy it all. You can buy the bed, since you'll be sleeping in it. In a few months I'll have the money saved for the rest of the furniture."

"I'll buy the bed and pay a third of the rent. Deal?"

"Deal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I promise Ranger will be back soon. Right now Stephanie is making progress on her own mission. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Drop me a line if you have questions or want to make a suggestion or two. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you have big plans for the weekend Bomber?" Tank asked his big voice filling the cab of the Range Rover.

"No. The meeting with MotoEx was the last thing on my agenda today. I thought I'd spend a few minutes at my desk then head to my parents for dinner. I promised my mom I'd help her cook."

Tank gave me a half smile. "You learning to cook has got to make her happy."

"It does. Lately things have been really good between us. She's mellowed a lot and she's not mentioned marriage the last few times we had dinner over at her house."

"That's good."

"So what about you Big Guy Do you have a hot date this weekend?"

"No Bomber. No hot dates, just paperwork."

"It seems a shame that a nice man like you keeps himself hidden away in his office chained to a computer. You should out there…"

"Out where?" Tank interrupted his voice filled with amusement.

"In the dating pool."

Tank blew out a long slow breath and rubbed his bald head. "Let me see if I understand this, you think I should be dating?"

"Yes."

"Who do you see me dating Stephanie?"

"Have you met the new attending physician at St. Francis' emergency room? I met her a few months ago when Grandma twisted her ankle. Her name is Deborah Cagle. She's from Atlanta and just moved here a couple months ago. She's really great."

"What makes you think a woman like that would be interested in me?"

"What makes you think someone like Deborah wouldn't be interested in you?"

"Just think about. If you'd like to meet her I have her number. We had coffee before all this started with The Bishop. She's a nice person, someone I think you'd like."

Tank didn't say anything he just remained stoic working his way through traffic on the turnpike. I waited a few minutes and then turned to look out the window on the passenger side window. Tank turned onto the exit for Hamilton and I knew we'd be in the garage in a few minutes.

"Where is Ranger?"

"Now Bomber you know I can't tell you that," he replied turning his eyes to meet mine for a second before focusing them ahead.

"He was only supposed to be gone a couple weeks. He's been gone a month and a half. Six weeks. Is he coming back?"

"You have to trust him. The morning that he left I had breakfast with him. He said that he'd do whatever it took to settle this matter. His intentions are to complete the task and get back to Trenton," Tank paused turning his eyes toward me schooling his expression to show how serious he was.

"I'm sure he is ready to get back to Rangeman."

"Yeah something like that," Tank mumbled under his breath. Giving me a confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Just that Rangeman isn't the only thing he's in a hurry to get home to."

My heart fell to my feet. Was there a woman in Ranger's life? Who was she? I felt tears sting my eyes. All these years he'd kept me an arm's length away; now he had someone else.

"Stephanie!" Tank was waving his hand in front of my face attempting to break the trance I'd fallen into. "Bomber? You with me?"

"Wh-what?" Tank? I guess I was lost in my thoughts."

"Right. Look I've told you before, but I'm going to tell you again. Ranger is in love with you. He's not a man of a lot of words but he's man of action. Think about it."

"White girl this is a sweet ride. Batman buy you this here truck?"

"Yeah it's a company car. I'm driving it until Lloyd Hammer finishes repairing my Cherokee."

"White Girl are you crazy? Why would you want that sorry Jeep when you could drive this here fine machine? This here is a Lexus. L-E-X-U-S. Damn if that fine ass Ranger gave me a Lexus I'd drive the wheels off of it." Lula said playing with the buttons on the dash.

"I don't want to depend on Ranger for anything. I need to stand on my own two feet," I said pulling up to the security gate at the apartment complex and rolling the window down to enter my security code. Before I could punch in the numbers one of guards stepped outside to greet me.

"Good afternoon Miss. Plum," said Greg. "You had a delivery earlier I accepted it on your behalf I hope that's okay."

Greg passed a long narrow gold box tied with a black bow to my through the window. I smiled and thanked him as I put the SUV in gear and drove through the open gates. Over the years I'd had my share of bad experiences with surprise deliveries. Hopefully this wasn't going to another one of those bad experiences.

"Girl you don't think there's a snake in this here box do you?" Lula asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Are there any holes in the box? There would have to be holes for the snake to breathe."

"Huh." Lula grunted. "I ain't openin' it. It could be a dead snake. I ain't openin' up no dead snake."

I pulled into my usual parking spot by my apartment and we got out. I have lived here about two weeks and this was the first time Lula had been here. I wanted to do some shopping for some decorative touches like new bathmats, art, and baskets for the bathroom vanity and Lula was going with me. First I wanted her to see the apartment.

I unlocked the door dropped my purse and the box on the dining table. Lula took a step back and gave me a quizzical look.

"You gonna open that box now or you gonna call Lester to come do it?" she asked.

"No I'm going to open it now. This is crazy not every box or envelope I get is bad news or contains dead animals."

"Just the ones you ain't expectin'," Lula countered.

I untied the bow from the box. Then just to be safe I leaned down and pressed my ear to the lid. There was no hissing or ticking. Taking a deep breath I lifted the lid and pushed back the tissue paper. There nestled inside the box were a dozen red roses. Tucked into the stems was a single white card. There was only one word written in neat precise handwriting. _Babe_.

"Are those roses from Ranger?" Lula asked.

I nodded my head in the affirmative and lifted them from the box pressing my nose into the blooms. The smell was heavenly. Like a rich perfume. The texture of the petals felt like velvet against my skin. I should have been thrilled by the gesture. Instead there was a nagging voice in my head reminding me not to trust my heart.

"I'm going to find something to put these in, I think there's a pitcher or something in the kitchen. Go ahead and look around. I'll be there in a minute."

I dug around in the kitchen and found a plastic pitcher. I filled it with water and placed the roses inside. I would try to find a vase for them while I was out shopping with Lula today. After taking one more indulgent sniff of the roses I went in search of Lula. I found her standing in my bedroom looking at my comforter.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I like it. It's a lot better than you're other apartment. Only I'm gonna miss that old lady in the elevator. She was funny."

"Mrs. Bestler. She gave the building character."

"So whatta' want to shop for today?"

"I want to get some throw pillows for the couch, maybe a couple pictures for the walls out here and something to hang over the bed, and I'd like to get some decorative towels for the bathroom."

"You need a couple knick-knacks to sit on the tables and stuff."

I wrinkled my nose at her comment. "My mother has knick-knacks. I don't want my place to look like my mother's house."

"White Girl you gotta trust me. I know about this interior design stuff."

"Okay we'll look. Come on let's go," I said grabbing my purse.

"Ranger sent you roses?" Lula asked while we were driving down the bypass to the Quakerbridge.

"The card simply read Babe, so I'm guessing they are from him. Look Lula this is just a part of the game with Ranger. It's all about the chase. He doesn't really want me. So just don't get any ideas."

Lula sat looking at me from across the console of the truck. After a couple minutes she turned to look through the windshield. "Sure White Girl, I understand."

"Thanks."

Even though I'd told Lula that I didn't think the roses meant anything ;I couldn't stop thinking about what Tank had said to me the day before. Did Ranger love me? Were the roses a sign? Had Tank talked to him today? I had a lot to think about. Hopefully I could figure it out before Ranger came home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know this is a short chapter. It's been a week since I posted anything and I wanted to get something out to you before you forgot about the story. We're at a turning point. Things are going to start falling into place.

Thanks for reading. ~R


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Monday after work I came home to find Lester, Bobby, Hal and Joe hanging out watching TV and drinking beer. When I walked in they all looked at me like they were surprised to see me. Lester patted the empty seat on the couch between him and Bobby never taking his eyes off the television screen. I sat down and realized they were watching _Triggers _on the Military Channel. What is it with the men in my life and guns?

"How long have you guys been watching this?" I asked Lester. When he didn't answer I turned to Bobby and nudged him with my elbow.

"About an hour, Bombshell," Bobby whispered.

"Do you want a beer Cupcake? I brought over a couple six packs. I thought we might watch the Mets game later."

"Umm…" I muttered looking around the room. How exactly did this happen? I know I agreed to let Les live in the spare room. But I thought when I moved out of Rangeman I'd resigned my role as den mother.

Lester wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his body. "Don't worry Bobby, Hal and I are doing surveillance on that job in Atlantic City tonight. We're all leaving in a little bit. I won't be back tonight though so you'll need to make sure you lock everything up and call the control room before you go to bed."

"Okay," I said relaxing a little. "I'm going to go wash up some. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lester gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before untangling his arm from my shoulders. I walked into my bedroom and closed the door before stripping out of my work clothes and kicking off my boots. Stepping into my private bathroom I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and turned on the water washing my face, hands and arms in the bathroom sink. I really wanted a long hot soak the tub but it would have to wait until the guys were gone.

Stepping back into my bedroom I found a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt Lester had brought me back from Miami last year. The shirt was a little big but I loved wearing it, especially when I was vegging out in front of the TV. The wording on the front read: _Leones del Caribe. _ I'd Googled the phrase and learned it meant Lions of the Caribbean; the name of Cuba's national soccer team. On the back of the t-shirt there is a soccer ball with Cuba's national flag prominently displayed in the center.

Lester grinned when I went back into the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to him. Bobby gave my shirt a glance and then looked at Les shaking his head. Les gave him a dirty look and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Seriously man I can't even believe you bought that shirt for Steph. You know that Cuba has like the worst soccer team ever right?"

Lester gave Bobby a dirty look. "Don't listen to him Beautiful. You look cute."

"Don't worry Bobby," I said. "I only wear the shirt around the apartment and to the gym at Rangeman. I'm Italian and Jersey Italian at that. My Dad would flip if he saw this shirt."

A huge smile spread across Joe's face and his chest puffed up a little. "Orgoglio Italiano."

"Sempre." I responded.

"It's moments like this I'm glad I'm just a plain old Midwestern mutt," Hal said shaking his head.

"I know what you mean," Bobby agreed.

"You're from California," Lester said. "What do you know about being from the Midwest?"

Joe got up and went to the kitchen and I hopped up from the couch hoping to escape from playing referee. I love Les and Bobby but sometimes they were too much like brothers. I heard the unmistakable sound of someone being smacked on the back of the head as I opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.

"Those guys are crazy. Are you sure you're safe living here with Santos?" Joe asked giving me a crooked grin.

"I know it's hard to believe after witnessing the two stooges in there but Les has a degree in Psychology from Rutgers and Bobby is almost done with his practicum to become a Doctor's Assistant. I think the years they spent watching each other's backs in Middle East bonded them in a way that makes them behave like that. You know like brothers."

This earned me a smirk and an eye roll.

"I like Hal, he's quiet but polite. When he comes into the station he's always nice to Robin. Some of the guys from the other bonds offices can be rude. Last week a new BEA from Trusty Bonds got pissy with Robin over something. He was being an asshole. Before any of the guys could get over there to put him in his place Hal stepped between the guy and Robin and pretty much made him wet his pants with just a look."

"Yeah I've seen that look. You wouldn't think he was capable of it, but when he wants to be he's a total badass."

Joe and I joined the guys in the living room. Hal was still engrossed in the television. But Lester and Bobby were intently looking at something on Les' laptop. After a few minutes Lester shut the lid on the computer and stood up walking toward his bedroom. He nodded his head indicating he wanted me to come with him. I followed him into his bedroom. He closed and locked the door.

"Why is Joe here?" I asked.

"I don't know he showed up about ten minutes before you got home. He asked if he could wait on you."

"So everyone's just been sitting around watching TV and waiting on me to get home?"

"Yeah," Lester let out a deep breath. "I would have just left him hear alone but I have duffle bag full of drop guns in the closet."

"Drop guns? Illegal guns?" I staged whispered.

"Yes and I don't have time to explain right now. I need to get out of here with that bag without Joe noticing. The guns are a goodwill gesture toward Petrov's organization."

"Ivan Petrov? You're meeting The Bishop? He's in Trenton?" I asked.

"He's sent a couple of guys here to meet with me in Atlantic City. Petrov's still in jail."

"Why?"

"It's part of Ranger's plan."

"What plan?"

"I can't tell you anymore than I have. Just promise me you'll come back here and lock up and turn on the alarm. Then call the control room and let them know you are in for the night. Cal will be on duty. Keep your gun with you."

"Is Ranger in Atlantic City?"

"No Beautiful he's not," Lester said pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I know you miss him. I heard you calling for him in your sleep the other night." Les said giving me a concerned look.

"It's okay Les. He's gone a lot. It's just that he was gone for so long and home for such a short period of time before he left again. I miss my friend."

"If he could be here he would. You know that."

I nodded and stepped out of Lester's embrace. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. Lester needed my help.

"Can you help me get rid of Joe?" Lester asked.

"Yeah no problem," I said. Going to Lester's closet and pulling out a zip front hoodie. I slipped into the jacket and walked into my bedroom and grabbed my cross trainers.

"Joe I'm starving. Let's go down to the Pizza Palace and get that pizza."

"Sure Cupcake," Joe said standing from his chair and walking toward the door.

Joe pulled the Tahoe onto the street and sighed. "Cupcake I need some advice."

"Okay Joe, what is it?"

"I was offered a job with the DEA."

"Oh. I see." I felt a big fat tear fall down my face. I've known for a while that my relationship with Joe was over for good but for some reason this still hurt. Since I was a little girl Joe had always been on the fringe of my life waiting. Now there was a chance that he might be leaving Trenton.

"I haven't decided anything yet and please don't tell anyone. You're the only person I've told. So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great opportunity. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think. On one hand I know it's the job offer of a lifetime. But on the other hand the hours would suck, and I'd be on the road almost constantly. Not exactly a good job for a family man. Then again I don't have a family. Hell I don't even have a wife."

I dropped my head realizing that Joe would probably have all those things would things if he hadn't spent the last couple years with me. "I'm sorry Joe. I know that my life choices haven't been the best. I wish I hadn't lied to myself so much. I kept telling myself I could be who you needed me to be. That if I just loved you and tried harder it would work. But I guess I just wasn't enough. I wasn't enough to make you want to marry me and have a family."

Joe took a big breath and turned into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Stephanie I love you. Hell in some ways I've always loved you. I don't want you to think that our problems were entirely your fault. It takes two people to make a relationship succeed or fail."

I tried to push the knot in my throat down and wiped at the tears in my eyes. Joe took my hand in his and squeezed. I took a couple deep breaths and found the strength to look at those whiskey brown eyes and force a little smile.

"Hungry Cupcake?"

I nodded and reached over to open the door. "When have you ever known me to not want to eat?"

We were finishing up a large pizza and a pitcher of beer when Joe cleared his throat to get my attention.

"So what's going on between you and Manoso?"

"What do you mean what's going on?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I saw the roses in your kitchen. They were hard to miss. I'm guessing he sent them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah he sent them or had someone send them is more like it." _Someone like Tank or Ella._

"Either way," Joe said around a slice of pizza. "A man doesn't send flowers to just any girl."

0-0-0-0

"Hey Cal. Want to come upstairs and hang out? Les isn't coming back tonight, you're welcome to stay in his room."

"Sure Angel," Cal said getting out of the Explorer and following me to my apartment."

Once we were inside I followed Lester's directions and locked the doors, throwing the floor bolt and dead bolt in place. Then I set the alarm and called the control room.

"Rangeman this is Buzz. How may I help you?"

"Buzz this is Stephanie. I'm home from dinner. Joe's gone and I'm going to get ready for bed and watch some television. Cal's decided to stay in the apartment tonight."

"Yes ma'am we have written orders at all desks to monitor the cameras on your doors and windows. Would you like to speak to Tank?"

"No I don't want to disrupt him. Just let him know I called."

"Will do."

I found Cal sitting in one of the club chairs in the living room reading a novel. I stood there studying him for a moment. Cal wasn't the friendliest looking man. The tattoo of a flaming skull on his forehead could be pretty imtimadating. If you took time to get to know him he was a sweet intelligent man and an excellent friend.

"Penny for your thoughts Angel."

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a sweet friend."

Cal gave me a shy smile. "I couldn't agree more."

"I think I'm going to take a soak in the tub. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There are clean sheets and towels in the hall closet."

I soaked for a long time my mind running over my conversations with Joe and Tank. The next time I saw Ranger I was going to ask some very important questions. I just hope he had the answers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Orgoglio Italiano roughly translated means Italian Pride

Sempre translated means forever or always depending on the use of the word. In this case if either would apply.

I hope everyone (in the U.S.A.) has a nice holiday weekend. I'll be working on the next chapter. Thanks for reading. ~R


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Cal and I got dressed and headed to the office on Haywood. When I walked into my cubicle I found a note from Tank. The note said he would be out all morning but that he needed me to stop by his office this afternoon. I stuck the note on the bottom of my computer monitor. Then looked o at my overflowing inbox and let a small moan. That box was becoming the bane of my existence. Someday I was going to track down Rodriguez and have a long talk with him about what is considered an acceptable workload.

"What's wrong Bomber?" Zero asked through the cubicle wall.

"I need coffee and Rodriguez's head on a platter."

"You're inbox overflowing again?" Zip asked from across the corridor.

"Yes," I replied pushing the power button on my computer. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Anybody want something from the break room?"

"No thanks," answered Zero.

"Nothing for me, Bombshell," Zip said.

I returned to my desk with a cup of coffee a muffin and a bottle of water. I sat down in my space and took a big bite out of my muffin. It wasn't as good as a donut but I needed the comfort of food. While chewing my muffin I opened my email and scrolled through it hoping to against hope to read Ranger's name. I pushed down the lump in my throat and closed the screen before the disappointment became to stifling. I took a few minutes to finish my muffin and coffee and then I began the process of sorting through the search requests. Keeping busy would help me get through the day.

0-0-0-0

The sound of my intercom's buzz startled me from my workload. I glanced at the clock and realized it was almost one o'clock. I'd worked through lunch. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Hello?"

"Bombshell can you come to my office?" Tank asked.

"On my way."

I stood up from my desk chair and stretched my muscles before walking down the corridor to Tank's office. Some of the guys greeted me as I walked through the control room. When I passed the monitor bay Cal nodded and gave me a friendly grin. I smiled back offering a finger wave over my shoulder as I walked toward my destination. Tank's office door was open and I knocked on the door jamb and waited for him to indicate he was ready.

"Sit down, Stephanie."

"Tank what's wrong?"

"I need you to go to the Miami office and meet with a client."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I need someone to charm her into not closing her account," Tank explained. "There was a big screw up at a party Rangeman Miami was providing security for." Tank stopped talking and took a deep breath. Shaking his head he looked at me with desperate eyes before rubbing his hands down his face and letting out another long sigh."The party was to celebrate Cami and Alberto Lopez's twentieth wedding anniversary. It seems that somehow an uninvited guest crashed the party."

"There's something you're not telling me Tank."

"The uninvited guest was Alberto Lopez's mistress, Kelly Coppa."

"The socialite?"

"Yes," Tank sighed.

"How did she get inside the party?" I asked.

"No one there seems to want to admit to the breech. Video showed that she managed to talk her way past on of our employees at the back door. The employee is no longer works for Rangeman. But we need to smooth the wrinkles over with Mrs. Lopez."

"Just Mrs. Lopez? What about Mr. Lopez?"

"It's our understanding that the two have separated. Because Rangeman's business dealings are primarily with Mrs. Lopez's boutiques and internet shops we are concerned about losing her as a client. Her husband's law office has a Rangeman security system and we have provided security service for his clients on occasion, but its Cami Lopez is who we are most interested in maintaining out contract with."

"When am I leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight. Flight leaves out of Newark at six-thirty. Because Santos is working with Ranger, I'm sending Vince with you. You'll be staying at Azure. I've requested a room with an ocean view and balcony. I know how much you love the beach."

"I won't be staying at Rangeman?"

"Miami has a full house. Vince will be staying at the same hotel. He'll be across the hall. Pack for a few days, but hopefully you'll only need to meet with her once," Tank said handing me a folder. "This is everything we have on her business, the contracts, her husband and his infidelities, and of course Kelly Coppa."

I took the folder and skimmed over the contract and vital statics of Mrs. Lopez's stores Glitz and . I was impressed at the labels carried in her boutiques. Mrs. Lopez's business obviously catered to an elite clientele."

"You better head home and get packed Bomber. If there's anything you need to buy Vince will take shopping once you're in Miami."

I let out a long sigh and felt my nerves start to tingle throughout my body. Tank must have sensed my apprehension because he gave me an encouraging smile and stood to pull me into for hug.

"Usually Ranger handles these meetings. He's not available. You can do it, he'd be glad to know you were going to try. Just trust yourself and listen to your gut."

"Thanks Tank."

"Be careful and stick with Vince. Call if you have questions."

0-0-0-0

"Good morning, I'm Stephanie Plum, Tank said that you would be expecting me this morning," I said entering a utilitarian lobby from the parking garage.

"Yes Miss. Plum Tank called me yesterday welcome to Rangeman Miami. I'm Luis Zuniga." Luis is a tall Latino man with a muscular frame and a kind smile.

Using my best manners I reached my hand out to accept his offering a smile. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you. This is Vince…"

"Corneli," Luis interrupted exchanging a manly fist bump half hug with my escort.

"We've worked together before," Vince explained.

"Miss. Plum if you'll follow me I'll show you to this conference room where you'll be meeting Mrs. Lopez."

"Thank you, please call me Stephanie."

Luis gave a curt nod and extended his arm to indicate we would be boarding the elevator. We stepped onto the elevator and he pressed the button for the third floor. The elevator doors opened into a lobby area that rivaled the lobby of any five star hotel in Miami. I took a look at my green dress and nude heels and was silently relieved I'd chosen to wear something nice instead of my basic Rangeman Uniform.

"This is the conference room," Luis said opening the door stepping aside so I could enter first.

"Babe."

I faintly heard the sound of the door clicking closed behind me and I was suddenly aware we were alone. Ranger was standing there in front of me. Ranger who I'd dreamed of every night. Ranger who I'd missed so much I'd called for him in my sleep. Ranger who I was desperately in love with. Ranger who didn't do relationships. Ranger.

"R-ranger? What are you doing here?" I asked hoping he wouldn't notice the hesitation in my voice.

"I wanted to see you before you met with Mrs. Lopez."

"Sure I could use all the help I can get. I've studied the folder, but anything you have to tell me would be great."

"I don't want to talk about the Lopez account. If you smooth it over with her, that's fine. If you don't we'll replace her business. It's all just a part of the security business."

"S-so what do you want to talk to me about R-ranger?" God he looked beautiful. He was dressed in black dress slacks, and a white knit shirt open at the collar. The light color of the shirt made the dark color of his skin look even more delectable.

"Us."

"U-us?" _Damn when did I develop a stutter?_

Ranger pulled a chair from the conference table. "Come sit down."

I sat in the chair that Ranger held out for me. Then he crossed the room and poured two glasses of water from the pitcher on the counter at the far end of the room. I noticed that someone had set out refreshments on sliver trays complete with coffee service.

Ranger sat the glass of water in front of me and then sat in the chair next to me. Once we were seated Ranger took a sip of his water and then cleared his throat. "Babe. This thing between us is not going away."

"This thing? What thing?"

Ranger took another drink of water and then rubbed his hands across tops of his thighs nervously. Could he be nervous? Ranger was never nervous. He was always calm, he did everything to perfection. He didn't need to be nervous about anything. Ranger looked down at the table top and seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

"Ranger, whatever it is just say it. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Fear had such a grip on my heart I was pretty sure it would stop beating any second. I figured this was the moment that Ranger would remind me that we could only be friends and he was never coming back to Trenton.

Ranger reached into his pocket and I assumed that he was answering his phone. I took a deep breath and pushed back from the table. Before I was able to stand Ranger wrapped his long fingers around my wrist and turned my hand dropping the necklace he'd given me all those months ago into my palm.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"From the apartment in Trenton. I found it that last night when I came to see you. I meant to give it back to you then. I wanted to ask you to wear it again; to ask you to wear it because you belong to me."

"Belong to you?" I asked.

"Stephanie we don't have much time. There's a lot I need to say. When I bought this necklace I chose the charms because they represent us. Only I never got the chance to tell you that because I got called to Washington."

"The _B _and the dog tag with your serial number 53310761."

"You memorized my serial number Babe?" Ranger asked a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I wore that necklace every day for months. I only took it off a few times when I was worried about it being broken or stolen by a skip."

"Why?" Ranger asked.

"Why? Why what?" I asked.

"Babe. You wore that necklace every day. I saw you wearing it. You wore it to dinner with Morelli. Tell me why?"

"It made me feel close to you."

"Why Babe, why did you want to be close to me?" Ranger asked his voice growing soft.

"Because I...I…"

There was a knock at the door. Ranger glared at the door and then checked his watch. "It's not Mrs. Lopez she's not scheduled to be here for another hour. Give me just a minute."

Ranger walked to the door and opened it. The man on the other side paled a little and then took a step back. Before relaying a message that Santos was in the building. Ranger simply nodded and the closed the door and locked it.

"I'm sorry about that, Babe."

"Lester is here? Is this about Petrov?"

"Yeah. That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Les and I are going to meet Dimitri Sokolov and Misha Utkin tonight at Ruby and Rose."

"Ruby and Rose?"

"One of Sokolov's strip clubs. Petrov wanted me to acquire some illegal weapons for him. Being a mercenary I agreed. Tonight Lester and I will meet his with his seconds and make the exchange. Then the cops are going to move in and arrest us."

"Why would they arrest you? You're the good guy."

"Yeah Babe I am," Ranger said giving me a soft smile. "But if I get arrested then I'll look like I'm a bad guy. That's better for my image and it will increase the chances that Petrov will leave me alone."

"How long will you be in jail?"

"A few days a week tops. The charges will be dropped and then Lester and I will be home."

"What about the women Ranger?"

"I've passed the information along. The feds will be bringing along the proper authorities and translators. If any of the women are in need of assistance it will be addressed."

"Good."

"Do you think it will be dangerous for you to be in jail?"

"The plan is for Lester and I to get into a fight and then we'll be sent to administrative segregation. Where we'll be in single man cells," Ranger explained. "We'll get out to shower and walk around in the yard."

"Okay. It sounds like you've planned for everything," I said.

"I've tried," Ranger said reaching out and taking my hand that still clutched the necklace. "Babe, will you wear this necklace? I want people to know you're mine. It's not much I know, when I get back to Trenton I could buy you a ring, or a bracelet, or nothing at all, anything you want just for now please say you'll wear my necklace."

"I don't understand what are you saying?"

"I'm asking you to wait for me. To not go back to Morelli, to give me a chance to get home and then we'll work out what you need from me. I want to give you what you need. I want to be the man in your life."

"You've always been the man in my life."

Ranger smiled and pulled me into him kissing me until I was breathless. Then he took the necklace from my hand and put It around my neck. "Babe. He whispered in my ear before he kissed me again.

"We only have a few minutes left. I want you to listen to my and understand what I need you to do while I'm gone."

"Tell me."

"I want you to continue to drive the Lexus. Hector is adding a couple additional safety features to it while you are in Miami. Just drive it for now. If you just have to have something else, then when I get home we'll talk it over. I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"Okay."

"Secondly, I want Vince to be your shadow until Lester is back. If you go out anywhere even if it's just to the grocery store or McDonald's have him with you."

"What about Cal?"

What about Cal?" Ranger asked.

"Cal has been staying with me in the evenings," I said.

"Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yeah, he likes to watch Castle and Criminal Minds, and he reads a lot. Plus he eats what I cook and doesn't complain. He's almost as good a roommate as Lester."

"Then that's' fine. Cal can stay with you at night."

"Thanks."

"Babe once I get home you won't need Cal to stay at night."

"What about Lester he stays with me couple nights a week? Are you comfortable with that?"

"Lester and I've talked about it. Nothing is going to change. I work at late two of three nights a week. The nights I work Lester will be staying with you. The nights I don't work Lester or Tank will be in command. Having a third man in charge will ease the work load. Plus Lester's been due this promotion for a long time."

"Okay so I'm going to drive the Lexus and Vince and Cal are my body guards. Anything else?"

"Just one more thing," Ranger said giving me a wolf grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ranger and Stephanie are finally on the right road. Let's just hope there aren't any sudden curves or steep hills. Comments? Let me know what you think. BTW the US Army serial number I used for the story is actually Elvis Presley's serial number.


End file.
